My Sonsaengnim, My Wife
by chunsatic729
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 12 (END) -Kim Junsu, namja 25 tahun, seorang Guru di Bong Bang Senior High School. Pertemuan yang tak pernah direncanakan dan di harapkan membuatnya harus menerima Park Yoochun, namja 17 tahun, siswa baru di DongBang Senior High School menjadi suaminya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?-Dating on earth Yaoi versi(?)/YooSu, slight YunJae! and Others/M-Preg/Comedy Romance/
1. Meeting

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife **

**Genre : comedy Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Authour: ayyy_Nha**

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Park Kahi**

**Park Yoohwan ( as Yoochun's big bro & in memories) **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**Summary : Kim Junsu, Namja yang berumur 25 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang Guru di salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul, DongBang Senior High School. Pertemuan yang tak pernah direncanakan dan di harapkannya membuatnya harus menerima Park Yoochun, Namja 17 tahun, seorang Siswa baru di DongBang Senior High School menjadi suaminya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Cekidottttt**

**.**

**.**

******_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**Author POV**

Di salah satu Bar yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul "Mirotic Bar", setiap malamnya memang selalu dipenuhi sama para manusia yang pada dasarnya penggila pesta. Tak kelak sepasang kekasih yang tengah merayakan hari jadian mereka yang ke dua tahun. Iya, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sedang asik dengan dunia Yunjae mereka (?). kalau sudah begini maka pemuda malang bernama Kim Junsu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sepupu Jaejoong sendiri kini hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri kebodohannya kenapa mau di ajak Jaejoong kesini kalau hanya untuk menonton live action nista mereka (?). -_-

Tak kuat menahan dongkol akhirnya Junsu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi didepan meja bartender di bar itu.

"Aku mau pesan Wine." ucap Junsu pada lelaki tampan yang sedang asik dengan sebuah botol minuman yang jelas beralkohol di tangannya. Tak lama pesanan Junsu datang.

Selama ini Junsu memang dikenal tidak suka minum alkohol karena selain memang baginya itu jelas tidak baik bagi kesehatan selain itu karena image-nya sebagai guru teladan disebuah SMU di seoul. Tapi malam ini hatinya sungguh panas melihat kelakuan pasangan Yaoi fenomenal itu. Junsu iri, tentu saja. didalam hati yang paling dalam, Junsu masih sangat mencintai seseorang lelaki yang kini telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya karena sebuah kecelakaan, Yoohwan.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi. Junsu menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya. Dengan sedikit ragu Junsu meneguk sekaligus minuman yang memabukkan itu. Satu gelas.. dua gelas.. tiga.. dan seterusnya…

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**.**

"Aahhh brengsek! Dasar sial!" teriak seorang pemuda tampan ini membuat Wanita didepannya tak berani menatapnya sama sekali.

"M-mian Yoochun-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Mianhae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Yeoja yang bernama kahi itu mencium pipi Yoochun sekilas. "aku harus memilihnya, ini demi keluarga. Aku minta maaf, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kahi tak mampu membendung air matanya. Ditatapnya Namja yang dicintainya itu sekilas lalu berlalu pergi.

Yoochun masih terpaku di tempatnya. Memandangi punggung wanita yang dicintainya itu perlahan menghilang sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. air matanya mengalir perlahan. Ini untuk kedua kalinya dia menangis, tentu saja setelah kehilangan Hyungnya untuk selamanya.

Yoochun menaiki motornya lalu menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan motornya. Perasaannya sangat kacau Tentu saja ini membuatnya brutal dijalan. Yoochun berhenti disebuah Bar yang biasa dia kunjungi 'Mirotic Bar'. Yoochun memasuki bar itu tergesah-gesah lalu duduk disebuah kursi di depan meja bartender. Yoochun yang pada dasarnya sudah mengenal baik bartender disana langsung di sugukan minuman yang biasa dia minum. Setelah minuman beralkohol itu tersaji tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meminumnya seperti sangat terburu-buru seolah kerongkongannya sangat kering. Sudah tiga botol Yoochun menghabiskannya.

"Hik. Ukh... Huwaaah k-kau boochah. K-kau harusnyahh belajarh bukannyahh mabuk hik." Yoochun yang hendak meneguk gelasnya yang entah keberapa langsung menoleh kesumber suara itu. Pemuda yang sudah mabuk berat itu jelas sedang berbicara padanya.

"Hey k-kau Ajushi, sebaik nya diam sajahh atau nanti k-ku cium, sialan." Yoochun melotot kearah namja bernama Junsu itu.

"Mwooo? Hahahaaa b-bocah kauh m-mau menciumku hmm." Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoochun. Mata Junsu tentu tertuju pada bibir Yoochun. Junsu berkedip-kedip sambil terus bergerak mendekat. Detik berikutnya. "hueeeekkk." Junsu mengeluarkan sedikit isi perutnya tepat diperut Yoochun.

"Y-yaaak Ajushi kau…" refleks Yoochun mendorong namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu hingga tersungkur kelantai.

"Aishh k-kau menyebalkan bocah." Junsu bangkit lalu pergi begitu saja menuju pintu keluar bar dengan langkah yang masih terhuyung-huyung.

Yoochun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan bajunya dengan tissu tidak menyadari kepergian Junsu. "Aishh kau Ajushi benar-benar…" Yoochun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau harus di beri pelajar, sialan" dengan langkah juga sedikit terhuyung karena Yoochun juga sudah mabuk berat dia berusaha mengejar Junsu.

"Kau!" yoochun meraih bahu Junsu. Junsu langsung menghadap kebelakangan namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya langsung ambruk tepat di pelukan Yoochun yang semula hendak memukulnya.

"Y-ya kau kenapa Ajushi. Aishh bangunlah." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pipi Junsu untuk menyadarkannya namun pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. "Aishhh menyusahkan sekali kau ini Ajushi" rutuk Yoochun.

Dalam keadaan mabuk akal sehat Yoochun sungguh tidak bekerja. Yoochun memapa junsu yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu menuju sebuah kasur disalah satu hotel yang berada didekat bar tadi. Sebenarnya Yoochun ingin meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja namun entah mengapa pikirannya yang memang sedang tidak waras itu menuntunnya hingga kini berada disebuah kamar hotel. Yoochun menghempaskan agak kasar tubuh mungil Junsu dikasur. Yoochun memperhatikan Junsu dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya. "Ajushi, kau manis juga." sedetik kemudian yoochun menampakkan senyum khasnya yang lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian. Yoochun lalu menaiki kasur kemudian menindih tubuh Junsu yang kini tak sadar sama sekali bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya (?)

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

Sinar mata hari yang menembus kaca sebuah kamar yang berlatar putih berukuran 4x4 itu sukses menyilaukan dua namja yang kini sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi saling memeluk didalam selimut. Junsu tertidur dengan tangannya memeluk pinggang Yoochun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namja itu. Sedangkan Yoochun mendekap erat tubuh Junsu.

Junsu yang mulai terganggu pada sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan matanya itu dengan sangat terpaksa membuka matanya. Perlahan namun pasti kini kesadarannya kembali. Junsu yang merasa sebuah keanehan luar biasa kini reflek membuka matanya. Saat membuka mata pemandangan pertama yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah dada yang telanjang kini mendekapnya erat dan… dalam sekejap Junsu terduduk lalu mendorong Yoochun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Sementara Yoochun yang merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena dorongan Junsu tadi kini juga mulai menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Dan tidak berbeda dari Junsu, pemandangan pertama yang Yoochun temukan saat membuka mata adalah seorang yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali kini tengah terduduk dengan … errr tentu saja naked. Yoochun lalu duduk untuk bisa lebih melihat jelas sosok disampingnya kini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak keduanya secara bersamaan saat mereka benar-benar telah bisa mencerna keadaan. "KAU SIAPA HAH?" lagi- lagi keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Baik Yoochun mau pun Junsu kini sama-sama melirik kedalam selimut dan pemandangan dibawa sana sukses membuat mereka melotot lalu bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Y-yakk! kau bocah mesum, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku hah?" pekik Junsu memandang tajam Yoochun sambli menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Mwooo? Bocah mesum. Kau... Yak seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Ajjushi. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?" jawab Yochun tak kalah emosi.

Baik Yoochun maupun junsu sedang berusaha keras memutar memorinya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Namun mereka sama sekali tak mengingat itu. Yoochun hanya ingat dia pergi ke bar lalu minum-minum sampai mabuk dan bertemu seorang Namja manis, yah namja yang ada di atas kasur bersamanya kini. Tak berbedah jauh, Junsu hanya mengingat dia minum banyak sampai mabuk di bar dan bertemu dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu disebuah meja bartender malam itu. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak saat mereka disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Tarantallegra jeulkyeobwah tarantallegra eumage chwihae~_  
_Tarantallegra mwo eottae tarantallegra mangseorijima~_

Suara nada dering dari ponsel milik Junsu membuat keduanya tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing. Junsu mencari sumber suara Ponselnya itu ternyata berasal dari celana berbahan Jeans yang ia kenakan semalam yang tergeletak di lantai disamping kasur yang sedang mereka duduki. "Y-yak, minggir kau!" junsu mendorong tubuh yoochun hingga terjatuh kelantai dalam keadaan naked. Junsu menarik selimut dan melilit tubuhnya lalu berjalan mengambil ponsel yang ada didalam celananya.

Yoochun merasa sedikit nyeri dipunggungnya akibat dorongan Junsu yang cukup kuat tadi. "Yak, Ajushi kau… " Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Junsu tak mengindahkannya karena sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"Ah ne Jaejoong hyung." jawab Junsu pada seseorang yang seberang sana.

"S_uie, kau kemana saja hah? Dari semalam aku menghubungimu tapi tak di angkat. Kau kenapa hah? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau dimana sekarang?_" Jaejoong langsung menyuguhkan serentetan pertanyaan padanya.

"Hyung aku…" Junsu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari kehadiran Yoochun kembali dikamar itu. ".Aku baik-baik saja, aku semalam hanya tidak enak badan jadi langsung pulang maaf membuatmu cemas" ucapnya langsung menutup telponnya.

Sementara saat Junsu menelpon, Yoochun kini telah berpakaian lengkap dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam. "Ajushi, b-benarkah kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam eoh?"

"Mwooo? Ajushi, yah aku masih mudah tidak setua itu. Panggil aku Hyung, bocah mesum." Ucap Junsu seraya memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai. Junsu kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak lama dia keluar dengan pakaian yang dikenakan semalam.

Yoochun yang masih duduk dipinggir kasur kini langsung berdiri saat Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau bocah, sekarang kau bisa jelaskan kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar ini bersamamu hah. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan." ucap Junsu mengintrogasi namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingat. Kenapa masih bertanya hah." jawab Yoochun tak kalah galak.

"Aishh kau benar-benar. Tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu." Junsu menatap kesal Yoochun lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba dia merasa sedikit nyeri saat berjalan. Nyeri ini berasal dari bagian bawa tubuhnya. Perlahan Junsu-pun merasa tubuh bagian bawah atau lebih tepatnya Hole Junsu terasa perih dan basah. Junsu reflek meraba bagian yang disebutkan tadi (?).

Yoochun yang melihat gelagat aneh Junsu pun curiga. Perlahan otaknya kembali mencoba mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam. Sangat jelas terlintas di otaknya bagaimana dia mencium bibir Namja didepannya kini, menjilati leher nan putih namja itu lalu tentu saja memasukkan juniornya pada hole namja tersebut. Yoochun melirik ke bawah tubuhnya lalu memandang Namja didepannya itu yang juga memandangnya tak percaya. Iya dia telah melakukan itu. Bersama namja yang ada didepannya kini. NAMJA. "KAU!" mereka saling memandang tak percaya ingatan yang baru saja muncul didalam otak mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini. Kau bocah mesum, beraninya kau." Junsu menggempal tangannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju Yoochun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Bughh.. sebuah tendangan tepat mengenai benda yang ada diselengkangan Yoochun yang langsung sukses membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. "Rasakan. Itu pantas buat bocah mesum sepertimu." Junsu melotot tajam ke arah Yoochun yang kini sibuk merintih sambil memegangi Juniornya yang baru saja di tendang Junsu. Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mengerang kesakitan. "Aishh sialan kau Ajushi" umpatnya.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**.**

Dua Minggu kemudian

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian malam itu, Junsu kembali ke kehiduapn normalnya seperti sedia kala. Memang tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Walau pun banyangan Namja yang –bisa disebut memperkosanya itu- tak bisa lepas dan selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya tidak membuat Junsu larut dalam penyesalan. Kini ia kembali pada kesibukannya sebagai seorang Guru.

Kim Junsu, 25 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang Guru di salah satu sekolah elit di seoul, dongbang high school. Dia dan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, Kim Jaejoong sudah sekitar tiga tahun menjadi guru di dongbang high school. Tiga tahun yang lalu mereka sama sama melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru disekolah ini dan beruntungnya keduanya di terima.

Saat memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna didepan sebuah cermin besar di kamarnya kini Junsu berjalan meraih tas kerja serta kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar apartmentnya menuju parkir. tak lama Junsu kini sudah berada di mobil dan menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Yunho-ah, Oesamchon benar-benar berterima kasih kau masih bersedia mencarikan sekolah baru buat Yoochun. Oesamchon benar-benar tidak tahu harus gimana lagi, benar-benar menyerah." Laki-laki paruh bayah ini menatap sendu keponakan yang duduk depannya kini.

"Ne Oesamchon tenang saja. untungnya salah satu guru di sekolah itu adalah temanku jadi dia sedikit membantu." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pundak pamannya ini seraya menenangkannya. *sok tua masa-_-*

"Yoochun sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenakalannya sudah kelewat batas. Ya sudahlah kau bangunkan dia. Karena dia menurut sekali padamu." Ucap Appa Yoochun yang tampak sangat sedih dan putus asa.

"Baiklah Oesamchon." tanpa banyak protes Yunho langsung berjalan menuju kamar sepupunya itu. Yoochun memang jarang mengunci pintu saat tidur sehingga Yunho bisa langsung masuk tanpa mengedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Yoochun-ah, bangunlah. Kau harus masuk sekolah baru sekarang. Yoochun-ah!" teriak yunho mungkin hampir tepat didepan kuping adik sepupunya itu.

Namun nampaknya situkang tidur itu sama sekali tak bergeming sehingga Yunho perlu sedikit meninggikan suara bass nya itu. "Yaaa, Park Yoochun bangun sekarang atau kau kusiram hah!"

Detik itu juga Yoochun langsung membuka matanya dan memandang horor Yunho yang memang memasang wajah mengerikan. "B-baik Hyung." tanpa banyak protes Yoochun langsung berlari kekamar mandi.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**.**

Park yoochun, 17 tahun. seorang Siswa, tepatnya calon Siswa DongBang Senior High School. Pagi ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah di sana setelah sebelumnya sudah sepuluh kali dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya dulu karena sejumlah kriminal (?) yang di lakukannya disekolah.

Yoochun dengan langkah malas memasuki sekolah barunya ini. tentu saja dengan paksaan Yunho yang sedari tadi dimobil terus saja memberinya kultum-kultum (?) yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Chun-ah, ingatlah. Kalau sekali lagi kau berbuat masalah sehingga di keluarkan dari sekolah, Hyung tidak akan membantumu lagi sekalipun Yoohwan membenciku karena tidak memperdulikanmu." Ucap Yunho penuh ketegasan.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku janji akan memperbaiki sikapku." kalimat terakhir Yunho itu membuat Yoochun menurut. Ya, mendengar kata Yoohwan, Yoochun mungkin akan sadar sesaat walau nantinya akan kembali membuat masalah.

"Yunnie." terlihat seorang Namja cantik menghampiri mereka berdua.

" Boo, tolong awasi Yoochun ne. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Yunho seraya mengelus pipi merona kekasihnya itu.

"Ne Yunnie aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku." ucapnya semanis mungkin.

Yoochun hanya berdecih melihat pemandangan drama romantis yang sedang live (?) didepannya ini dengan malas. "Ya Nunna, sebaiknya cepat antarkan aku kedalam." ucapnya ketus.

"Yoochun-ah, sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku ini pria dan panggil aku Hyung." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah adik sepupu serta calon Istrinya (?) itu.

"Ya Hyung sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan." Yoochun menyindir pasangan yang sedang bermesraan tepat didepan matanya itu. Yoochun tahu persis bagaimana kelakuan Hyungnya satu ini.

"Ya, tega sekali kau mengusir Hyung yang telah membantumu." Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun. "Boo, aku pergi dulu ne, tolong jaga Yoochun." sekali lagi Yunho membelai pipi kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, Yunnie hati-hati." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya.

"Yoochun-ah ingat pesanku. Jangan membuat masalah lagi, arasso!" Yunho memandang Yoochun sekilas dengan tatapan tajam lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong lagi tentunya dengan senyum semanis mungkin. -_-

"Aishh menggelikan sekali kau kira aku anak kecil harus dijaga." rutuk Yoochun yang diiringi kepergian mobil Yunho.

"Chun-ah ayo ikut Hyung." ucap Jaejoong seraya berjalan lagi memasuki perkarangan Sekolah.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas mengikuti jaejoong. Sesampainya di sebuah ruang yang sudah bisa Yoochun kenali sebagai ruang Kepala Sekolah. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun langsung masuk.

"Selamat pagi Pak Han." sapa Jaejoong seraya menundukkan sekilas badannya. Namun tidak dengan Yoochun yang justru terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Selamat pagi. Se, ada apa Jae Ssa'emm?" tanya Kepala Sekolah seraya menatap satu persatu tamunya pagi itu.

"Oh ya Pak Han. Saya kesini mengantarkan Yoochun, Siswa baru itu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ohh, ya baiklah. Tolong panggilkan Junsu Ssa'em kesini karena dia akan berada di kelasnya Junsu Ssa'em." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Baik Pak." Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Yoochun yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dan punya sejuta cacatan kriminal disekolah-sekolahnya terdahulu tentu saja diketahui sama kepala sekolah sekarang ini. namun usut demi usut, Yoochun diterima disini memang tidak lepas dari bantuan yunjae couple ini. kepala sekolah yang berkaca mata dan tidak berambut itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah teman baik ayah dari salah satu guru di sekolah ini yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Lalu Kim Jaejoong sendiri adalah kekasih dari Jung Yunho yang merupakan sepupuhnya Yoochun. Begitulah kira-kira readers (?).

"Yah, apa aku boleh duduk?" Yoochun yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

kepala sekolah itu memandang sejenak murid barunya ini yang berpenampilan memang jauh dari kata rapi ini. "silahkan." jawabnya singkat.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**.**

"Suie, apa kau mau kekelas?" Junsu yang sedang mempersiapkan materi pelajaran hari ini tiba-tiba dipanggi oleh sepupu cantiknya ini.

"Ne Hyung, waeyo?" tanya Junsu seraya merapikan dirinya agar terlihat tampan didepan murid-muridnya nanti.

"Begini su, ini soal adik sepupu Yunnie yang kemarin hyung ceritakan. Kepala Sekolah akan memasukannya kekelasmu. Jadi kau disuruh ke ruangannya sekarang." Jaejoong menatap serius sepupunya itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus kekelasku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang dia itu berandalan sekolah. Aku tidak ingin nantinya dia membuatku susah." Junsu menghela napas.

"Suie, jebaaal. Kau tau sendirikan hubunganku dan Yunnie tidak terlalu disetujui keluarga Yunnie, maka dari itu kalau kau bisa membantuku mengurus adik sepupunya itu disekolah ini maka setidaknya mereka akan mempertimbangkanku. Ayolah, bukankah tahun lalu kau pernah menangani murid yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sepupu Yunnie itu, dan kau bisa membuatnya menjadi murid yang baikkan. Suie, kau tau kalau hyung tidak memegang peran sebagai wali kelas. Hanya kau yang bisa hyung andalkan. Jebaaaal." ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar membuat junsu akhirnya luluh karena tidak tahan mendengar sepupu cantiknya itu terus terusan memelas.

Junsu menghela napas memandangi Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah memelasnya. "baiklah, aku akan membantu sebisaku. Kalau begitu aku kesana sekarang ne." ucapnya lalu bergegas menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ne, suie. Fighting!" sahut Jaejoong seraya menggempalkan tangannya keatas memberi semangat pada Junsu.

Junsu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Beginilah Kim Jaejoong kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan urusan Jung Yunho.

Tak lama junsu sampai didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Ruangan guru dan kepala sekolah memang berdekatan hanya berbeda beberapa meter saja.

Tok tok tok. Junsu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali yang langsung disahut oleh kepala sekolah yang berada didalam lalu mempersilahkannya masuk. Junsu pun langsung mengikuti kata kepala sekolahnya itu. "selamat pagi Pak Han." ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan menyapa Kepala Sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Junsu Ssa'em. Oh ya langsung saja, perkenalkan ini adalah Park Yoochun murid baru yang akan belajar dikelasmu. Jadi tolong kau bantu dia beradaptasi disini." Kepala Sekolah melirik sebentar kearah Yoochun lalu kembali ke Junsu.

Junsu memandang seorang yang kini diketahui sebagai murid barunya itu. Sementara Yoochun yang memang tidak berminat dengan perkenalan ini menolehkan kepalanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Detik berikutnya mata mereka saling bertemu.

"KAU?" ucap mereka berdua kompak dengan ekspresi yang terbilang sama. Yoochun membulatkan matanya saat pertama kali melihat wali kelas barunya itu seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sedangkan Junsu, ia hampir saja pingsan di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat siapa murid barunya itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ohohoooooo xD fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Dating On Earth ceritanya, tapi dengan konflik dan genre berbeda tentunya! eukyangkang!**

**lanjut... lanjut? tunggu banyak yang Review! OAKS! **

**n Thx yg udh Review FF one-shot sebelumnya~ mian klo ada yg belum ke balas hehe :D **

**oh~ ya ~ sekedar Promo!, kalau mau baca fanficku yg one-shot cek My Stories~ gomawo xD**


	2. New Students Vs Dolphin Ssa'em

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-Preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

******_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**Author POV**

"Kau?" ucap mereka berdua kompak dengan ekspresi yang terbilang sama. Yoochun membulatkan matanya saat pertama kali melihat wali kelas barunya itu seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sedangkan Junsu, ia hampir saja pingsan di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat siapa murid barunya itu.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

Kepala sekolah menatap mereka heran. "Ya, ada apa? Apa ada masalah Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu?" tanya kepala sekali seraya memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" jawab Yoochun santai. "Ya Ahjushi. Ahh maksudku Junsu Ssa'em, aku sudah tidak betah berlama-lama disini sebaiknya cepat antar aku kekelas" Yoochun memandang Junsu dengan seringaian yang nampak mulai mengembang dibibirnya. Yoochun lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah itu. Sang Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah murid barunya itu.

Sementara Junsu yang belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna keadaan kini mulai berusaha menemukan kesadarannya kembali. "S-saya permisi dulu Pak Han" Junsu menundukkan kepala kepada kepala sekolah lalu berjalan cepat menyusul Yoochun yang kini telah dulu pergi.

Junsu menarik paksa Yoochun lalu mendorongnya kedinding ketika mereka berada di koridor Sekolah yang memang nampak sepi karena ini memang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran. "Yak, kau bocah mesum. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini. Apa kau ini stalker hah. Apa kau sengaja mengikutiku" Junsu mencengkram kerah baju Yoochun sehingga Yoochun terpojok didinding.

"Junsu Son-saeng-nim. Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu, apa kau mau semua orang tahu mengenai kejadian malam itu lalu…"

"Diam kau. Sebaiknya tutup mulutmu Park Yoochun. Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita sepakat saja untuk tidak akan pernah mengungkit kejadian itu dan awas saja kalau sampai ada yang tahu. Kau akan menanggung akibatnya. Arasso!" ucap Junsu yang disertai dengan melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Yoochun. "Sekarang cepat ikut aku masuk kelas."

"Hah, berani sekali kau mengancamku?" Yoochun hanya tertawa geli mendengar ancaman yang menurutnya sangat tidak menakutkan sama sekali untuk seorang berandal kelas satu (?) seperti dirinya itu. Yoochun lalu melangkahkan malas kakinya menuju kelas menyusul Junsu yang sudah terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Junsu saat tiba dikelas dan langsung menuju mejanya. "Oh ya hari ini kita akan kedatangan seorang teman..."

Bruk~ Tak sempat Junsu melanjutkan kalimatnya Yoochun mendobrak pintu kelas itu dengan kasar membuat seisi kelas tercengang. Namun tidak dengan Yoochun yang kini berjalan dengan santainya langsung mengambil posisi didepan kelas. "Ya, namaku Park Yoochun. Dan aku .." Yoochun melirik sekilas kearah Junsu yang terlihat sedang menahan emosi " … Aku adalah murid dari pindahan Shinki Senior High School atau lebih tepatnya itu adalah Sekolah yang kesembilan yang mengeluarkanku. Aku rasa cukup. Junsu Ssa'em, apa sekarang aku sudah boleh duduk?"

"Kau ini... Hah." junsu menghela napas "Silahkan duduk!" ucap Junsu kesal.

Yoochun dengan penampilan yang memang sangat berantakan dengan kemeja yang dibiarkan keluar celananya lalu dengan jas yang dilipat pada bagian lengannya sementara tasnya hanya dijinjing dibelakang bahunya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak hanya itu, mulutnya kini sibuk mengunyah permen karet yang entah sejak kapan dimakannya. Yoochun berjalan menuju kursi kosong paling belakang dan tak luput dari tatapan para murid yang tercengang melihat kejadian yang baru beberapa detik tadi mereka saksikan. Berbagai bisikan kini terdengar dari murid-murid itu membicarakang sang murid baru.

"Baiklah sekarang kita bisa mulai pelajaran kita. Tolong buka bukunya pada bab vertebrata." Junsu mencoba mengambil alih perhatian murid-muridnya yang kini sedang asik berbisik-bisik tetangga. (?) :/

Dengan telaten dan sabar Junsu menjelaskan materi mengenai perkembang biakan hewan vertebrata pada murid-muridnya. Tak sedikit yang bertanya saat mereka menemui hal yang menarik yang menimbulkan rasa ingin tahu pada murid-muridnya itu. Junsu berjalan berkeliling kelas sambil memberikan kesempatan setiap murid yang ingin bertanya. Junsu yang sedari tadi terus melihat kebelakang dimana keberadaan Yoochun kini tepat berada disamping tempat duduk murid baru itu. Selama hampir setengah jam Junsu menjelaskan materinya kini dia menemukan sang murid baru itu tersandar dikursi dengan dua Earphone yang melekat di masing-masing telinganya lalu posisi kaki sebelahnya diletakkan diatas meja dan kedua tangan dilipat didadanya. Yoochun tertidur pulas seolah selama setengah jam ini Junsu mendongeng untuknya.

"YA! KAU MURID BARU!" tak sadarkah ia suara lumba-lumbanya itu melengking membuat seisi kelas dengan kompak menutup telinga mereka berjamaah (?).

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

Bugh… "Aishhh mengesalkan sekali bocah mesum itu. Aaaghhrh!" Junsu mengempaskan tas kerjanya ke meja kerjanya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Suie, gwenchanayo?" Jaejoong yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya kini menatap heran sepupu imutnya (?) itu.

"Hah, hyung. Sepupu calon suamimu itu sangat kurang ajar. Apa kau tau, dia tidur selamanya jam pelajaranku, lalu dia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja padahal kelas belum usai." Junsu menghela napas panjang.

"Eunghh Suie, Yoochun memang begitu karena itulah dia sudah sembilan kali di keluarkan dari sekolah." Jelas Jaejoong.

"MWOOOO?" Junsu membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, dia punya sejuta catatan hitam saat disekolahnya dulu. Dia sering membentak dan menantang guru, berkelahi, tidur dikelas, membolos, tawuran bahkan dia tidak segan mengerjai murid maupun guru yang dia tidak sukai. Hah, tapi dia seperti itu karena keadaan keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya bercerai saat dia kecil lalu Ayahnya menikah lagi. Yoochun tidak pernah akur dengan Ayah dan Ibu tirinya itu." Jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Aishh aku tidak peduli Hyung. Apa kau tau apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku. Dia sudah…." Junsu tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dia kenapa Su?" Jaejoong memandang curiga Junsu.

"A-ahh ani, maksudku dia sudah sangat kurang ajar padaku. Dia meninggalkan kelas begitu saja" jawab Junsu gugup.

"Hahhh.. dia memang begitu Suie. Karena itu lah Yunnie butuh bantuan kita buat membimbing Yoochun supaya berubah. Ah ayolah Suie, jangan menyerah. Hyung sangat mengharapkanmu" Jaejoong memelas.

Junsu memandang malas sepupu cantiknya itu. Dia tau kalau sudah begini tak akan bisa menolak. Aishh bagaimana bisa aku membantu pria yang sudah memperkosaku. Sialaaan. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Junsu memasuki kelas dan senyum sumringahnya.

"Pagi Dolphin Ssa'em." jawab murid-muridnya kompak.

Junsu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan murid-muridnya itu. Junsu pun mulai mengabsent satu persatu muridnya. "Park Jiyeong…" "Ne" "Park Yoochun" tidak ada jawaban. Junsu langsung melihat kearah kursi yang diduduki Yoochun. Ya, si murid baru jelas tidak ada disitu. "kemana dia?" gumam Junsu.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ini adalah hari keenam Yoochun menjadi murid Dongbang Senior High School. Dan ini untuk ke sepuluh kalinya dia melewatkan jam pelajaran. Yoochun berjalan menuju ruang olah raga yang berada hanya beberapa kelas dari ruang kelasnya. Tujuan Yoochun adalah lapangan basket yang terletak paling ujung di ruang olahraga tersebut. Yoochun melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat lalu berlari menuju sebuah keranjang diujung ruangan tersebut yang penuh dengan bola basket. Yoochun mengambil satu lalu berlari ketengan lapangan basket. Yoochun menggulung lengan bajunya sesiku lalu membuka dua kancing baju kemeja atasnya sehingga membuat dada bidangnya sedikit tereskpos.

Yoochun menggenggam bola basket dengan salah satu tangannya membentuk mangkok besar. Telapak tangan melekat di samping bola agak ke belakang, jari-jarinya terentang melekat pada bola. Kedua kakinya membentuk _kuda-kuda _dengan salah satu kaki di depan. Badannya sedikit condong ke depan. Terlihat sekali Yoochun sangat menguasai olah raga yang satu ini. Yoochun melakukan _dribbling ball_ lalu dengan melakukan_ Lay-up_ dengan dua langkah dan meloncat agar dapat memasukkan bola ke ring atau keranjang basket. Dalam melakukan beberapa kali _Shooting_ Yoochun hampir tidak pernah gagal.

Junsu melangkahkan cepat kakinya menelusuri ruang olahraga. Ia yakin sekarang Yoochun mungkin sedang tidur disini. Aishh bocah itu akan tau akibatnya setelah ini. ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia melewatkan mata pelajaranku. Menyebalkan!. Omel Junsu dalam hati.

Langkah Junsu terhenti saat mendengar bunyi pantulan bola dan lantai diruangan paling ujung ini. Junsu menemukan sesosok yang telah sukses membuatnya kesal pagi ini. Mata Junsu tak berkedip melihat sosok Yoochun yang kini telah bercucur keringan karena olah raga pagi yang sedang di lakukannya.

.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

"Ah itu pasti bocah itu. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini" aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat murid baru itu sedang bermain Basket. Dia membuka dua kancing kemeja atasnya. Dada itu aku pernah melihatnya. Bahkan aku pernah menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya wajahnya tidak buruk. Bahkan menurutku dia sangat tampan. "O-omooo Kim Junsu apa yang baru kau pikirkan. Aishhh" aku memukul-mukul kepalaku.

"Junsu Ssa'em, sedang apa disitu hah. Hahaa apa kau mengintipku" suara Yoochun sukses membuat kakiku gemetar. Dia berjalan menghampiriku.

"M-mwooo? Y-ya, sekarang ini adalah mata pelajaranku dan aku sedang memberi kuis di kelas. Jadi cepat kembali kekelas Park Yoochun" jawabku sedikit gugup. Aishh pabo Junsu. Aku tidak berani menatapnya. Aku langsung berjalan kembali kekelas.

"Aku tidak mau." ucap Yoochun yang membuatku langsung menghentikan langkahku. "Aku lapar Sonsaengnim, jadi aku akan mengikuti kelasmu lain kali saja." Yoochun berjalan dan sengaja menyenggol bahuku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Yak, Park Yoochun berhenti kau." Aku mencoba mencegahnya namun dia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku. "Aaagghrhh… Hah... Baiklah, mungkin satu minggu lagi setelah itu aku akan menyerah."

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

**Author POV**

Yunho membelai lembut rambut pria cantik yang sedang bersandar dibahunya itu. "Bagaimana perkembangan Yoochun disekolah, Joonggie?"

"Hah, begitulah yun, aku dan junsu sudah berusaha, tapi… Tapi belum berhasil. Oh ya Yun, bagaimana kalau kita mendekatkan Yoochun dan Junsu, dengan begitu akan lebih memudahkan Junsu untuk membantu Yoochun, bagaimana?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Eumhh sepertinya itu ide bagus sayang. Tapi bagaimana caranya." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yoochun itu kan menurut padamu. Nanti kau bisa mengajaknya agar bisa pergi _hang out_ sama kita dan aku akan mengajak Junsu." terlihat senyum mengembang diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Joonggie-nya Yunnie memang pinter hmm." Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya dan membalas senyum Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu Joonggie minta _Poppo._" Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya sehingga terlihat begitu lucu dimata Yunho. Kemudian terjadilah desahan-desahan yang melantun dari bibir sang Uke (?). -_-

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

"Suie, sedang memikirkan apa?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba duduk disamping Junsu yang tersandar di sebuah sofa putih sederhana yang dilengkapi sebuah televisi LED berukuran 32 inci untuk biasa digunakan Junsu untuk menonton televisi setelah bekerja seharian.

"Mmm hyung, hah." Junsu hanya menolah sebentar kearah Hyungnya lalu kembali fokus ke layar televisi.

"Suie, apa ini masalah Yoochun?" Jaejoong masih berusaha mengintrogasi Junsu.

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah tiga kali dipanggil kepala sekolah gara-gara calon Adik iparmu itu. Dia setiap hari datang terlambat bahkan kadang tidak masuk kelas. Dia sering tidur di kelas. Dia juga pernah menakuti dan mengerjai murid-murid bahkan terkadang para Guru yang tak dia sukainya. Kepala Sekolah bilang, kalau Yoochun terus-terusan berulah, maka ia tidak segan-segan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah" ucap Junsu panjang lebar. Entah kenapa dimata Jaejoong, Junsu sangat menunjukkan kekuatirannya pada Yoochun.

"Hah, bagaimana ini. Suie, kau …" Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia lihat junsu tiba-tiba berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hhueeekk.. Hueekk." Junsu hanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia muntah-muntah. Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi yang disambut dengan tatapan kuatir dari Jaejoong.

"Suie, apa kau sakit?" Jaejoong memapah sepupunya itu kembali ke sofa.

"Molla Hyung, belakangan aku mual dan sering muntah." Junsu menatap Jaejoong.

"Apa kau masuk angin. Yah, sebenarnya Hyung ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kita makan dan nonton biar Hyung yang traktir." Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan pandanga kuatir.

"jjinja, ah aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, kebetulan aku sangat bosan. Aku mau Hyung." terlihat wajah Junsu begitu semangat.

"Hmm baiklah. Sekarang cepatlah siap-siap, Hyung tunggu." ucap Jaejoong seraya mendorong Junsu menuju kamarnya.

"Oke Hyung!"

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Chun ah, cepatlah. Nanti kita terlambat." Yunho menggedor pintu kamar Yoochun.

Aishh berisik sekali siketek. Rutuk Yoochun dalam hati. Dengan langkah malas ia menbuka pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Yoochun, Yunho menggeret adik sepupunya itu menuju Mobil yang terparkir didepan rumah Yoochun.

"Hyung, ini namanya penculikan!" ucap Yoochun saat dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil Yunho.

Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Yunho men-starter mobil dan mengendarainya menuju suatu tempat. "Chun-ah, Hyung hanya ingin mentraktirmu nonton dan makan. Itu saja."

"Mwooo? Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Aishh kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menyeretku seperti tadi karena aku akan dengan senang hati ikut denganmu. Hahahaa" ucap Yoochun yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari Yunho.

"Aishh masalah traktir saja baru menurut. Dasar kau." Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya barusan. Rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat senyum di wajah Yoochun setelah kepergian Yoohwan.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Hyung, kenapa kau membeli empat tiket?" tanya Junsu sedikit bingung.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa didepan pintu teater yang akan mereka masukin beberapa menit lagi itu. "ini buat Yunnie dan Yoochun" Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya.

"MWOOOO?" Junsu masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Jaejoong.

"Ah itu mereka sudah datang. Yunnieeee…" jaejoong berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada pacar tampannya itu.

Tak jauh berbeda, Yoochun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Jaejoong dan Junsu kini juga tengah membulatkan matanya tak kalah kaget.

"Joongie baby!" Yunho menarik tangan Yoochun menuju Jaejoong dan Junsu. Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Ayo masuk, filmnya akan segera di putar." ucap Jaejoong kepada mereka semua.

"Khajja~" ucap Yunho semangat.

Sementara Yoosu kini hanya terpaku melihat YunJae. Junsu menatap Yoochun sekilas lalu berjalan menyusul YunJae. "Apa-apaan ini? Yunho hyung aishh." langkah yoochun yang tadi begitu bersemangat kini terlihat gontai memasuki pintu teater.

Pasangan YunJae serta Yoochun maupun Junsu kini sudah duduk dikursinya semenjak sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu film dimulai, dengan urutan Yunho berada paling ujung kemudian Jaejoong lalu Junsu dan terakhir Yoochun. Film yang berating bisa dikatakan untuk 18 + ini lumayan membuat suasana panas. Ditambah kelakuan YunJae yang tengan melakukan _live action_ (?) tak kalah panas dari adegan film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Kini Yoochun maupun Junsu sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengapa tadi menerima ajakan dari Yunho dan Jaejoong kesini. Umur Yoochun memang masih tujuh belas tahun namun menonton hal semacam ini bukan hal yang tidak terbiasa baginya terlebih dengan predikatnya sebagai berandal sekolah, sudah pasti dia sering bahkan lebih nista dari film ini pun sering di tontonnya. Namun menonton film ini dengan –seseorang kini berada disampingnya serta Hyungnya yang sudah gila itu(?) tidak pernah terbayang olehnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoochun. Junsu adalah pria dewasa yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. namun menonton dengan seorang murid-yang bahkan pernah menyentuh tubuhnya membuatnya benar-benar seperti ingin segera berlari dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku sesekali melirik kearah sampingku. YunHae Hyung terus bermesraan sepanjang film berlangsung, namun yang menjadi perhatianku bukanlah kegiatan nista (?) mereka, namun namja imut disampingku ini. Mwoo? Apa yang baru kukatakan. Namja imut?. Hmm aku melihatnya lagi, wajah manis yang kulihat malam itu. Walau waktu itu aku tak terlalu mengingat detail mengapa aku bisa _Make love_ dengannya, tapi wajahnya yang sangat _cute_ berada dibawahku itu tidak pernah hilang dari memori-ku bahkan setiap malam selalu muncul di otakku tanpa kusuruh. Aku pastikan aku ini bukanlah seorang Gay, tapi entah mengapa aku sangat suka saat melihat senyum junsu sosaengnim. Tidak ada yang tau, aku sering memperhatikannya ketika dia mengajar, iya walaupun dia taunya aku sedang tidur. Andweee, bibir itu, dia menggigit bibirnya, membuatku gemes dan juga ingin mengigitnya. Ya, apa yang aku pikirkan. Park Yoochun, kendalikan dirimu. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku ketempat lain.

**End Yoochun POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Junsu POV**

Ya, mengapa bocah ini melihatku lama sekali. Aishh sial. Aku menggempalkan kedua tanganku. Suara desahan dari film itu serta Jaejoong Hyung benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku merasakan celanaku agak sempit sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan rontahan dari daerah selengkanganku (?). Yoochun ah, entah mengapa otakku memutar lagi memory malam itu. Aku memberanikan diri melirik Yoochun. Oh My God Sun, aku ingin bibir itu lagi saat dulu meng-oral milikku. Aku.. ahh Kim Junsu apa kau gila. Kendalikan dirimu, paboya!.

**End Junsu POV**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Yoochun ah, Junsu ah, kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" Yunho memulai percakapan kepada kedua mahluk (?) yang sedari tadi hanya mematung didepannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, YunJae hanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri dan mengacuhkan YooSu.

"Terserah kau saja Hyung." jawab YooSu serempak dan sama persis.

"Ya, Adjushi, jangan meniruku." Yoochun membelalakkan matanya menatap Junsu.

"Mwooo? Apa kau bilang, bocah mesum enak saja. Aku tidak sudih menirumu" balas Junsu.

"Aish sudah lah. Kapan sih kalian itu bisa akur. Kalian kan murid dan guru, harusnya…"

Hueekk...

Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Junsu berlari kekamar madi. "D-dia kenapa?"

"Oh Junsu memang sedang tidak enak badan Yunnie, tapi tadi dia memaksa untuk ikut katanya bosan" ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Yunho. "Oh begitu." lalu mereka melanjutkan _lovey dovey_-nya yang sukses membuat Yoochun jengah dan memutuskan pergi ke toilet tak tahu mengapa dia sedikit kuatir dengan keadaan Junsu.

Yoochun sampai ke toilet itu tak lama. Toilet sepi tak ada orang sama sekali. Mata yoochun langsung membulat saat menemukan guru serta wali kelasnya itu tergelatak di lantai.

"Junsu Ssa'em kau kenapa? Ya, bangunlah kau kenapa?" Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pipi junsu berusaha untuk menyadarkan gurunya itu. Merasa tak ada respon dari junsu, yoochun memutuskan menggendong Junsu yang memang tidak terlalu berat itu. Yoochun menghampiri YunJae yang langsung shock dan menghentikan kegiatan _lovey dovey_-nya.

"Yoochun ah, Junsu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang wajahnya nampak sangat kuatir.

"Molla, aku menemukannya pingsan dikamar mandi. Sebaiknya kita langsung bawa kerumah sakit" Yoochun langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar restorant menuju parkiran mobil Yunho berada. YunJae pun langsung berlari menyusul Yoochun.

Yunho membantu Yoochun mengangkat junsu dan masuk kedalam jok belakang. Yoochun memangku Junsu di jok belakang. Tanpa disadarinya, Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu sangat erat layaknya kekasih yang sangat takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyusul masuk kedalam mobil lalu mereka menuju klinik terdekat. Tak lama, YunJae dan YooSu sampai klinik tersebut, yunho membantu yoochun memapa junsu menuju ruang UGD. Seorang dokter tampan dan beberapa perawat langsung datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun menunggu diluar. Nampak wajah mereka begitu kuatir tak terkecuali Yoochun. Bahkan diapun tidak sadar sekarang dia begitu kuatir pada Junsu.

Sudah hampir satu jam, akhirnya seorang perawat keluar dan menghampiri mereka. "Diantara kalian, siapa keluarga tuan Kim?" tanya perawat itu menatap satu persatu ketiga namja itu.

"Aku. Aku adalah sepupunya. Junsu sudah tidak punya orang tua. Jadi aku yang bertanggung jawab atasnya." tutur Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tuan ikut saya kedalam" perawat itu langsung masuk lagi ke ruang UGD.

Jaejoong langsung mengikuti perawat itu masuk. Dilihatnya kini junsu sudah duduk dikursi depan meja dokter tersebut. "Suie, kau sudah sadar" Jaejoong langsung memeluk junsu dan duduk disebelah sepupu kesayangannya ini. "Dokter, sebenarnya Junsu kenapa"

"Ne hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap junsu seraya menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Tuan Kim sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Dia sangat sehat. Tapi, disini ada hal yang harus saya katakan. Mungkin ini terkesan tidak masuk akal. Saya sudah memeriksa berkali kali namun hasilnya memang positive. " papar Dokter itu terlihat wajahnya sangat serius.

"Maksud Dokter positive, mwoya?" wajah Junsu dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung.

Dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dokter itu menunjuk sebuah layar USG kepada Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ya, karena ini klinik, ruangan dokter itu memang dilengkapi dengan alat pemerkisaan yang berada dalam satu ruangan *ngarang sih(?) -_- "iya. Tuan Kim mempunyai rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam rahim itu sekarang ada kehidupan. Tuan kim merupakan _**Male Pregnant**_."

.

.

**TBC - *touch butt Cuie (?)* plakplak**

**.**

**.**

**~ replay review ~**

**runashine88 : mwehehee nde~ tp disini yang jadi premannye Uchun wks **

**lunalunaticat : aigoooo mwehehee jeongmal gomawo nde xD wks siaaap bakal ttp di lanjutin kok xD**

**ayy88fish : aigooo nde makasih atas sarannya, udh aku perbaiki di chapt ini ~ shipppo! **

**Guest 1 : Shiiiipppoo!**

**alfilove : wks xD sudah taukan jawabannya xD**

**Guest 2 : changmin ada di chapt depan, nde~ tunggu aja!**

**RedsXiah : hmmm nde~ m-preg! hahah udh tau kan tadi~ ck! yoohwan? nde bakal ada penjelasan tentang dia nanti~ xD **

**shintaelf : shipppo! udh kok~ hahaa **

**n... thx all :D**

**review juseyooooo /tebar sempak haranggie (?)/ **


	3. The Wedding

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-Preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

******_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**Author POV**

"Maksud Dokter positive, mwoya?" wajah Junsu dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat bingung.

Dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Dia kemudian menunjuk sebuah layar USG kepada Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ya, karena ini klinik, ruangan dokter itu memang dilengkapi dengan alat pemeriksaan yang berada dalam satu ruangan *ngarang sih(?) -_- "iya. Tuan Kim mempunyai rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam rahim itu sekarang ada kehidupan. Tuan kim merupakan _**Male Pregnant**_."

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Iya. Tuan kim mempunyai rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan dalam rahim itu sekarang ada kehidupan. Tuan kim merupakan **_Male Pregnant_**. Saya sudah memeriksanya dengan _pregnancy blood test_ sebanyak tiga kali, dan hasilnya positive." Jelas Dokter yang menangani Junsu.

"M-MWOOOO? A-ani, ini mustahil Dokter. Ini pasti ada kesalahan. Hyung, i-ini tidak mungkin" mata Junsu berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan dokter tadi. Kakinya bergetar, rasanya sekarang dia hampir saja pingsan lagi.

"D-dokter, apa kau benar-benar serius." Jaejoong menatap Dokter dengan name tag Song Joonki itu mencari pembenaran.

"Hmm, ini memang tidak masuk akal tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang terlihat pada USG, Tuan Kim mempunyai Rahim dan pemeriksaan _pregnancy blood test_ itu saya rasa 100 % benar kalau di dalam rahim itu sekarang tengah di tumbuhi janin. Memang pada USG masih sulit di lihat mengingat ukuran janin baru tiga minggu. Namun gejala mual dan muntah, morning sickness serta _pregnancy blood test_ yang menunjukkan hasil positive itu rasanya tak mungkin salah." Dokter tampan itu kembali kemejanya dan nampak menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas putih lalu memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "kandungan tuan Kim cukup lemah. Itu saya resepkan multivitamin serta penguat kandungan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dokter. Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu." Jaejoong membantu Junsu berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong memapa Junsu keluar dari ruangan tadi dan mendapati Yunho dan Yoochun langsung menghampiri mereka. Junsu masih terlihat sangat shock.

"Joonggie, bagaimana? Junsu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie-ya, sebaiknya kita mengantar Junsu pulang lalu kita bicarakan hal ini disana nanti. Arasso." ucap Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Yunho.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Boo, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan tentang Junsu." ucap Yunho memulai pembicaraan saat mereka kini telah duduk di ruang tamu di apartment milik Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, dia menatap sepupunya itu. Junsu hanya menghela napas lalu menanggukakan kepalanya. Junsu sudah menganggap Jaejoong maupun Yunho sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuanya, jadi dia rasa akan lebih baik kalau Yunho juga mengetahui hal ini. "Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya Yoochun kau pulang saja. Terima kasih kau sudah menolong Junsu tadi." Jaejoong menatap Yoochun yang duduk disamping Yunho. Yoochun sedari tadi diam saja, harusnya dia memang tidak perlu berada disini lagi, tapi entah mengapa hatinya sedari tadi menahannya tetap disini. Apa ini karena dia juga kuatir tentang keadaan Junsu. Entahlah.

"Ani, hyung. Biarkan dia disini dan mendengarkan semuanya." Junsu menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar permintaan Junsu.

Yoochun balas menatap Junsu bingung. Entah mengapa Yoochun melihat penuh kebencian dimata Junsu kepada dirinya. "S-sebenarnya ada apa?" Yoochun yang memang selalu cuek kini meneguk minimun didepannya.

"Ne, Joonggie, sebenarnya ada apa?" Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Junsu… dia…. Dia hamil, Yunnie-ah." jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata.

Yoochun menyemburkan minuman yang sebagian masih dimulutnya yang belum sempat ia telan. Kalimat Jaejoong tadi bak petir disiang bolong baginya. Yoochun menatap ke arah Junsu yang kini menggigit bibirnya cukup keras menahan isak tangis.

"MWOOO? Boo kau bicara apa hmm? Ini tidak masuk akal." Yunho menatap kekasihnya itu seolah mencari kebenaran.

"Aku tahu Yunnie. Kau lihat ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kertas ketengan tentang kehamilan junsu yang diserahkan dokter sebelum mereka pergi tadi pada Yunho. "Junsu ternyata mempunyai keistimewaan, dia punya rahim."

Yunho mengambil dan langsung membacanya. "_Male Pregnant_, o-omooo.. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal."

Kembali pada Junsu. Kini Namja imut itu tak kuat menahan isaknya lagi. Dengan sigap Jaejoong membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Hyung, hiks… ottokhae Hyung, aku harus bagaimana. Aku benar-benar bingung Hyung. Aku takut. Hiks."

"Sssttt Suie tenanglah. Hyung akan selalu disamping. Hyung akan membantumu, jangan takut ne." Jaejoong mengelus-elus pundak Junsu untuk menenangkannya.

"Ne Suie, kami akan selalu membantumu. Jangan takut ne." Yunho ikut menenangkan Junsu.

"Suie ah, l-lalu bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi, h-harusnya ada yang bertangung jawab atas kehamilanmu kan. S-siapa dia Suie, beritahu padaku. Dia harus bertanggungjawab." tanya Jaejoong sedikit ragu pasalnya mungkin Junsu masih shock menerima kenyataan ini.

Di sisi lain, Yoochun menggenggam erat tangannya dan tak berani menatap Junsu yang tengah menangis. Yoochun benar-benar tak tenang, ingin rasanya segera menghilang dari tempat kini dia berada.

"Dia… Dia adalah." Junsu melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong lalu beralih menatap seseorang sedari tadi ingin sekali ia memakinya. "Dia adalah … hah.. Yoochun."

Seketika itu juga Yunjae memandang kearah Yoochun tak percaya. "MWOOOO?" ucap Yunjae kompak.

"Nde, kau ingat hyung, beberapa minggu yang lalu saat aku ikut kalian ke Mirotic Bar dan aku menghilang, aku tidak ingat persis kejadiannya tapi yang jelas, calon adik iparmu ini telah memperkosaku." Junsu seolah ingin membunuh Yoochun dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Yak, Junsu-ssi.. kau dan aku saat itu sama-sama mabuk. Jadi kau jangan menyalahkanku sepenuhnya. Kalau aku sadar, aku tidak akan mau melakukan itu." Yoochun membalas tak kalah emosi.

Yunjae yang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya apa yang telah mereka lihat dan dengar masih terdiam di tempatnya. Yunho sadar dia lah yang paling tua disini dan dialah yang harus mengenengahi Yoosu. "Suie, Chun-ah… Aku tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadinya pada kalian, tapi ya sudahlah semua sudah terjadi kalian jangan saling menyalahkan. Demi bayi kalian yang kini berada dalam perut Junsu, kalian sebaiknya menikah."

"MWOOOO?" kini giliran Yoosu yang kompak dan menatap Yunho tak percaya.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

Yoochun memasuki rumahnya setelah Yunho pergi saat mengantarnya pulang tadi. Langkahnya gontai, kepalanya benar-benar berat. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat meloncat ke atas kasur sekarang juga.

"Chun-ah, kau sudah pulang. Kesini sebentar." Yoochun menoleh keruang tamu saat mendengar ibu tirinya memanggilnya. Dilihatnya ayah dan Ibu tirinya serta beberapa orang yang tak dia kenal. Seperti sebuah keluarga kecil, Ayah, Ibu dan seorang Putri mereka yang seumuran dengan Yoochun.

Tanpa banyak protes Yoochun menghampiri mereka. Dia benar-benar malas untuk berdebat karena sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Yoochun lalu membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Ini adalah Park Yoochun. Putra tunggal kami dan yang akan bertunangan dengan Han Jimin(?)*doh -_-*." ucap Nyonya Park. Han Jimin tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk ke calon tunangannya itu.

"Mwooo? Apa-apaan ini? ya, aku tidak pernah bilang bersedia bertunangan, mengapa mengambil keputusan sendiri." Yoochun menatap kesal Ibu tirinya.

"Ya, Yoochun. Jaga bicaramu" Tuan Park menatap tajam putranya.

"Aishh. Ya, Nonna Han. Aku ini berandalan Sekolah, aku suka membuat keonaran dimana-mana, aku ini bukan Namja yang tepat untukmu. Mianhae~." Yoochun segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dan satu lagi Appa, aku sudah mempunyai calon istri dan dia sedang mengandung cucumu." Yoochun berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu.

"Yak! Park Yoochun kau…" Tuan Park meradang.

"Hyung. Sebaiknya ini tidak usah diteruskan. Istriku, Jimin-ah, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tuan han menarik istri serta anaknya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Park ini.

Ayah Yoochun menatap nanar kepergian sahabat serta kolega bisnisnya itu. "Sayang, sebaiknya kau istirahat ne." Nyonya Park memapa suaminya kekamar.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

"Oesamchon, aku tahu kau sulit menerima ini. Tapi Yoochun harus bertanggung jawab dan menikahi Junsu." Yunho meyakinkan adik dari Ibunya itu. *marga Yoochun dan Yunho berbeda, karena Yunho tentu ngikutin marga ayahnya, Jung*ngertikan? mwehehehewe xD

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menunduk tak berani menatap orang-orang yang seolah kini menghakimi mereka. Yunho telah menjelaskan kepada Ayah dan Ibu Yoochun apa yang terjadi dengan Yoosu.

"Baiklah, Yunho. Oesamchon akan serahkan semua keputusan pada Yoochun. Dan kau Yoochun, mulai sekarang, bertanggung jawablah pada hidupmu sendiri. Dan kau Kim Junsu, bisa kah aku minta tolong padamu, tolong bimbing Putraku menjadi namja yang lebih baik." Tampak ekpresi kekecewaan pada Namja paruh baya ini ketika memandang anaknya. Tuan Park bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi begitupun Nyonya Park.

Di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga park tersebut, kini hanya ada Yoosu dan Yunjae yang masih terpaku. "Suie, Chun ah.. Minggu depan pernikahan kalian. Aku dan Jaejoong akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi kalian hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk pernikahan ini. Aku rasa kalian perlu bicara." Yunho menarik Jaejoong pergi dari situ.

Yoosu masih terdiam membisu. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Yoochun memberanikan diri melihat kearah Junsu yang kini sedang menatap serta mengelus-elus perutnya.

.

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

Tak terasa satu minggu begitu cepat. Kini Junsu berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar sambil menatap dirinya sendiri. Benarkah apa yang ia lakukan. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan resmi menjadi istri Yoochun. Haruskah dia membatalkan pernikahan ini sebelum terlambat. Ini benar-benar bukan yang ia inginkan, namun bayi ini butuh seorang Appa. Junsu mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Suie, kajja. Sekarang lah saatnya. Ayo keluar." Jaejoong muncul di depan pintu.

Pernikahan Yoosu yang selama seminggu ini di persiapkan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan begitu matang. Walau tidak meriah karena hanya diadakan dihalaman rumah keluarga Park. Tamu-tamu yang hadir juga hanya beberapa teman Junsu dan Jaejoong serta keluarga besar Yoochun. Ayah serta Ibu tiri Yoochun terihat sedang berbincang dengan para tamu. Yunho dan Jaejoong menyulap taman belakang rumah Yoochun menjadi sangat indah, sebuah altar yang dibuat dengan sesedarhanya mungkin namun terkesan begitu cantik dengan bertemakan spring yang berlatarkan _Cherry Blossom_.

"H-hyung." Junsu menatap lekat Hyung sepupunya itu.

"Waeyo Suie?" Jaejoong sedikit kuatir dan langsung mendekati junsu.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku." jawab Junsu seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong membawa Junsu kedalam pelukannya. "Ne arasso. Ajushi dan Ajuma dulu menitipkanmu padaku, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan minta tolong padaku walau nanti kau sudah punya Yoochun. Bilang padaku kalau nanti Yoochun menyakitimu. Aku pasti akan menghajarnya."

Junsu hanya terdiem. Dia hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan berada dalam kehangatan pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sadar akan bagaimana perasaan Junsu saat ini hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengelus-elus punggung Junsu.

"Boo, acara akan dimulai. Gwenchana?" Yunho terlihat gelisa didepan pintu karena pengantinnya tak kunjung keluar.

"Gwenchana, ne aku sudah siap." Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ne, baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan.." Jaejoong yang disuruh Junsu untuk menjadi pendampingnya kini mengulurkan tangannya pada Namja imut itu.

"Aku gugup hyung." Junsu menyambut tangan Jaejoong lalu mereka berjalan beringan keluar dan menuju altar.

. . .

Yoochun yang sedari tadi sangat gelisa menunggu dipodium kini merasa semakin kacau saat melihat sang 'calon istri' berjalan di altar ke arahnya yang berdiri didepan pendeta. Hah, ini benar-benar gila. Apa yang harus kulakukan, apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan atas semua kejahatanku selama ini. Apa aku harus melarikan diri sekarang juga. Tapi, Kim Junsu.. dia akan sangat menderita menanggung akibatnya nanti, Appaku, Yunho Hyung pasti tidak akan mengampuniku. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati.

"Yoochun-ah, mengapa melamun? Kau harus segera mengucapkan janji suci dengan adik. Yak, apa kau mau berniat kabur eoh." perkataan Jaejoong menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan Junsu yang digenggamnya kepada Yoochun.

"Ah Nunna, kau bicara apa? T-tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya gugup." ucapnya.

"Hahaa berandal kelas satu sepertimu rupanya juga bisa gugup." ledek Jaejoong.

Yoochun menyambut tangan Junsu dengan sedikit ragu dan tentu saja gugup. Dilihatnya kini Jaejoong telah duduk dikursi disamping Yunho. "A-apa kau siap S-suie?" Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat Junsu.

Junsu tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun. Suie? dia memanggilku Suie? Junsu berkata dalam hati. "N-ne Yoochunnie. Aku siap." jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Selanjutnya mereka berhadapan dengan Pendeta. Yoosu terlihat sangat gugup. "Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik. Park Yoochun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Junsu sebagai Istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Yoochun menatap Junsu sekilas lalu menarik napas panjang. "Ne, aku bersedia" jawabnya berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Selanjutnya, Kim Junsu, apakah kau bersedia menerima Park Yoochun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas kepada Jaejoong. Terlihat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Junsu kembali menatap pendeta. "N-ne, aku… Aku bersedia"

"Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang. Park Yoochun-ssi, sekarang kau boleh mencium Istrimu." Pendeta itu tersenyum kepada sang pengantin baru.

"Mwoooo?" baik Yoochun maupun Junsu terlihat sangat shock. "A-apa harus?" Junsu menatap sekeliling yang terlihat tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat mereka terlihat gugup.

"Hahahaa, come here Sonsaengnim! " Yoochun terkekeh melihat wajah istrinya yang terlihat cute saat dia -blushing. Yoochun menarik pinggang junsu agar lebih dekat padanya. Tak lupa Yoochun mengedipkan matanya membuat Junsu merinding seketika.

"Y-yaa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan eumhh…." Tak sempat Junsu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bibirnya telah dikunci oleh suaminya. Yoochun hanya menempelkan bibirnya beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya.

Junsu memerah seketika. Dia tak berani menatap Yoochun mau pun para tamu undangan. Yoochun yang mengerti lalu menarik tangan Junsu. Junsu berjalan sambil menunduk menuju para tamu undangan.

-mian kalau weddingnya salah, wks maklum ga gtu paham karena saya Muslim-

Setelah berfoto bersama keluarga, melewati pesta yang di buat untuk mereka berdua, kini pasangan pengantin baru ini pun di persilahkan menuju apartment baru mereka.

Mereka berdua kini telah berada didalam mobil. Keadaanpun membisu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka suara.

Mereka sampai di apartment baru yang dihadiahkan Ayah Yoochun untuk mereka tinggal setelah ini. mungkin Appanya Yoochun tidak begitu menginginkan pernikahan ini, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan calon cucunya yang berada dalam perut Junsu kelak menderita.

Yoochun membuka pintu apartment. Memang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup bagi keluarga kecil mereka nantinya. Yoochun berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu lalu di ikuti Junsu. Semua barang-barang mereka telah berada di apartment tersebut. Dan semua itu di bantu oleh Yunjae.

Yoochun merebahkan dirinya di sofa lalu membuka Jas hitamnya serta membuka dasi yang melilit di lehernya dan menggulung sesiku kemeja putih yang di pakainya. Yoochun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa seraya memejamkan matanya.

Junsu duduk di sofa lain dan terus memperhatikan namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi suaminya. Kalau seperti ini dia nampak seperti Namja dewasa yang sangat mempesona, bukan berandal sekolah yang masih bocah. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibir Junsu.

"Eumhh Junsu Ssa'em, kalau kau terus melihatku nanti kau suka padaku, eoh." Yoochun menyeringai sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mwooo? Aishh dari mana dia tahu aku memperhatikannya. Siaaaal. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati. "Siapa yang melihatmu percaya diri sekali." Junsu melemparkan sebuah boneka lumba-lumba miliknya yang berada di sofa tersebut.

"Hahahaaaa. Ya baguslah kalau kau tidak sedang memperhatikanku." Yoochun membuka matanya. "Junsu Ssa'em, kudengar apartment ini hanya ada dua kamar. Untuk kita dan Aegya kita nanti. Jadi, mau tidak mau kita tidur dalam satu kamar hmm." Yoochun lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"M-mwo, yang benar saja. Kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa, Park Yoochun." Junsu segera beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah dan sangat gugup. Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sang Istri.

. . .

Junsu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Sepertinya ada hal yang ia lupakan, sekarang ini dia tidak lagi tinggal sendirian di Apartment. Junsu berjalan keluar kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain.

"Kau sexy sekali Junsu Ssa'em… Ah maksudku Istriku." Yoochun tengah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka dan menyandarkan diri di pintu tersebut. Yoochun menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya nakal ke arah Junsu yang kini tengah shock sehingga handuk yang ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"M-mau apa kau? Y-yah... Jangan m-macam-macam Park Yoochun." Junsu perlahan mundur kebelakang karena Yoochun kini perlahan mendekatinya. Aishhh mengapa aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang tinggal bersama bocah mesum ini. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati.

"Tentu saja mau menikmati malam pertama kita Baby." lagi lagi Yoochun mengedipkan matanya.

"Y-yak! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku… Aku… Akan…Kau… Akan.." Junsu sedikit bergetar.

"Akan apa hmm." Yoochun menarik pinggang Junsu hingga lebih dekat.

"A… Aku hmm aku tidak akan meluluskanmu dalam pelajaran Biologi, Park Yoochun." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya tak berani menatap Yoochun. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Jelas sekali pipi Chubby-nya juga merah merona.

"Oh ya. Bukankah aku sudah berhasil melakukan praktek pelajaran Biologi denganmu, Sonsaengnim, dan hasilnya sangat sukses, bukan? Tapi kalau aku masih tidak lulus, aku bisa mengulangnya sekarang, son-saeng-nim." Yoochun berbisik di telinga Junsu seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir plum Junsu yang merona.

"Y-Yak! K-kau…"

Tingtong… tingtong… Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar pintu apartment mereka berbunyi dan seketika itu juga Yoochun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Junsu. "B-buka pintunya! aku akan berpakaian dulu." Junsu mendorong Yoochun semakin menjauh darinya.

"Aishh mengganggu sekali." Yoochun segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan membukakan pintu apartment.

. . .

"Yoochun-ah, mana dongsaengku. Kau belum apa-apakan dia kan. Aishh aku kuatir sekali. Ingat ya, kau tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' dulu karena Istrimu sedang hamil, arasso!" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar saat Yoochun membuka kan pintu untuknya dan Yunho.

"Tenanglah boo." Yunho menenangkan ukenya yang super cerewet itu.

"M-mwooo? S-siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu yang benar saja." jawab Yoochun yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Jaejoong Hyung, kalian kesini." teriak Junsu yang muncul dibelakang Yoochun. "ayo masuk dulu."

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengikuti Junsu menuju ruang tamu dan di ikuti Yoochun yang terlihat kesal dengan kedatangan sepupu serta calon kakak iparnya ini. Kedua couple ini duduk berhadapan.

"Ah ne Suie, Hyung sangat kuatir padamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa Yoochun kasar padamu, atau dia mau menyerangmu tadi? Ya, dengarkan baik-baik, kalian tidak boleh melakukan itu dulu sebelum Aegya kalian lahir, arasso." jelas Jaejoong.

Yoosu saling berpandangan sekarang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka masing masing. "T-tentu saja tidak Hyung, kalau bocah mesum ini berani menyerangku, maka aku akan menendang 'milik'nya seperti waktu itu." Junsu tersenyum sinis kearah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Aigooo, kau pernah menendang 'milik' Yoochun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang seolah hal yang dilakukan dongsaengnya itu sangat menakjubkan.

"Ya, Suie. tidak perlu sampai menendang 'milik' Yoochun juga. Kalau sampai impotent bagaimana? Kau juga yang akan menyesal." ucap Yunho yang sepertinya sangat prihatin dengan 'milik' adiknya.

Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sih. Mengapa 'milik'ku jadi TTWW gini (?) *plakkkk* kesal Yoochun dalam hati. "YAK! Apa yang kalian bicarakan, hah! Apa kalian tidak sadar wahai para Ajushi, disini ada bocah yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun yang harusnya di beri contoh yang baik, eoh." Yoochun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidur dan membanting pintu sangat keras *pukpuk pintu (?)*

Sementara ketiga orang yang di panggil Ajushi itu hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh mereka dengan sangat nista (?).

Selanjutnya, entah apa yang terjadi dalam pernikahan yang tak terencana sebelumnya ini di dalam hidup mereka. Sanggupkah Yoochun maupun Junsu menekan ego masing-masing demi Aegya mereka yang mulai hidup dalam perut Junsu..

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE : Ralat di Chapt 1 itu setelah kejadian di hotel malam itu, menjadi dua minggu kemudian/sudah saya edit kok/~ **

**mian karena trjadi kesalahan tehnik (?) soal Time Line kehamilan Junsu, hehe ini fanfic M-Preg pertama jd Harap maklumi jika ada yg tidak sesuai~*deepBow* n special Thx buat hibiki kurenai yg udh ngasih tahu hehe xD**

**n thx buat yg review~~**

**Cherry YunJae - M - ayy88fish - RedsXiah - shintaelf - runashine88 -Guest 1 - paradisaea Rubra - FiAndYJ -Akita Fisayu - Guest 2- **

**mian ga bisa balas Review ini mata saya 5 watt update malam2 weeeh xD **

**silent reader di tunggu reviewnya~ jeongmal gomawo xD**

**n_n chapt ini agak pendek karena cuma menceritakan wedding YooSu hehe~**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO! **


	4. Craving

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kwon Jiyong**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-Preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

Author POV

Junsu kembali kekamar saat Yunjae telah pergi dari apartmentnya dan Yoochun. cukup lama Yunjae berada di apartment Yoosu hingga malam. junsu melihat Yoochun telah tertidur dengan posisi tertelentang dan kaki serta tangannya di lebarkan sehingga tak ada tempat buat Junsu untuk berbaring. Ck! Yoochun tertidur pulas sepertinya di kasur yang akan mereka tempati itu.

"Aishhh bocah ini, bagaimana aku akan tidur kalau begini." Junsu memijit-mijit keningnya. Junsu berjalan mendekati kasur lalu berusaha menggeser-geser tubuh Yoochun yang memang lebih besar darinya itu dengan susah payah. "Aishh mengesalkan sekali kau Park Yoochun. Yak! Geser sedikit aku juga mau tidur." Junsu berteriak seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Junsu yang merasa Yoochun sama sekali tak bergeming akhirnya memilih mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut di lemari lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar yang di sebut Yoochun untuk kamar aegyanya kelak. Junsu tercengang saat melihat kamar tersebut benar-benar telah di desain untuk kamar bayi dengan berbagai mainan serta tempat tidur bayi dan sebuah lemari mungil. "Aishh bagaimana bisa aku tidur disini. Tidak ada kasur ukuran besar. Aegya, ottokhae? Eomma harus tidur dimana sekarang. Haaahh, tega sekali si jidat lebar itu." Junsu mengelus-elus perutnya seraya meratapi nasib malangnya.

Junsu akhirnya kembali kekamarnya dan Yoochun lalu membentang selimut tersebut di lantai berbaring disitu. Dengan bersusah payah akhirnya junsu bisa memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas. Seperti itulah malam pertama yang di alami seorang Guru yang menikahi murid berandal di sekolahnya. Ck!

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu meminum susu coklat hangatnya serta memakan roti yang di beri selai nanas untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Kini Junsu tengah berada di meja makan apartmentnya untuk sarapan. Lalu dimana suami brondong (?)-nya kini. Jelas saja Yoochun masih berada di alam mimpinya.

"Aishh benar-benar bocah itu belum bangun juga. Dua puluh menit lagi bel masuk." Junsu kembali memasuki kamar dan mendapati Yoochun masih tertidur pulas.

"PARK YOOCHUN BANGUN KAU ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIRAMMU!" Junsu berteriak keras dengan suara lumba-lumbanya tepat di telinga Yoochun.

Seketika itu juga yoochun membuka matanya. "N-ne baiklah." Yoochun duduk dan langsung berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Ck! bocah ini. Begitukah cara membangunkannya?

Junsu berdiri didekat pintu apartment yang telah di bukanya sambil sekali-kali melirik jam di tangannya. "Aish lama sekali" selang beberapa menit kemudian di lihatnya yoochun keluar kamar dan berjalan malas ke arahnya serta matanya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk. Bagaimana bisa dia masih mengantuk padahal dia tidur nyenyak sedangkan aku kedinginan di lantai. Benar-benar kau Park Yoochun. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati.

"Ya, cepatlah Yoochun-ah. Jalanmu lambat sekali seperti yeoja. Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk." Junsu tersenyum sinis. Yoochun balas memandang kesal istrinya.

"Aku belum sarapan Junsu Ssa'em." Yoochun memelas. Kini ia telah berada didalam mobil Junsu menuju sekolah.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak bangun juga. Lagi pula, bukankah tidurmu sangat nyenyak karena telah membiarkan istrimu yang sedang hamil ini tidur dilantai, mengapa masih terlambat bangun, eoh." Junsu berusaha tetap fokus menyetir sambil mengomel pada Yoochun. sementara Yoochun hanya nyengir kuda menatap Junsu.

Yoochun menatap nanar kepergian mobil Junsu. Junsu mengusir paksa dirinya sebelum sampai ke sekolah. Yah tentu saja Junsu tidak akan membiarkan seluruh penghuni sekolah melihatnya pergi kesekolah bersama Yoochun. Tidak akan. Kini Yoochun berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang beberapa menit lagi akan di tutup.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu memandang kesal seorang murid yang tengah duduk santai dengan earphone terpasang di telinganya di saat dia menjelaskan materi tentang bab perkawinan silang pada murid-muridnya. Junsu sudah tak tahan akibat ulah murid sekaligus suaminya ini yang semakin hari semakin tambah nakal.

Kurang lebih 60 menit Junsu menjelaskan materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya. Dan selama itu juga Yoochun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya dan tertidur dikelas. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Junsu membereskan semua perlengkapan mengejarnya dan segera mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini dan keluar dari kelas. Namun, belum lagi Junsu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas itu, di lihatnya Yoochun telah dulu berjalan menuju pintu. Junsu hanya menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Eoh, apa dia kesal padaku. Wajahnya menyeramkan sekali tadi. Hahahaaa, entah mengapa dia terlihat lebih manis kalau kesal seperti itu.

Aku membalikkan arah langkahku yang tadinya ingin ke lapangan basket menuju ruang guru. Aku melihat Junsu Ssa'em berjalan kembali ke ruang guru. Aku melihat punggungnnya dari belakang, bokongnya benar-benar sexy. Hahaa entahlah, bagaimana bisa aku menyebut seorang namja, Sexy. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin mengikutinya. Eoh? S-siapa itu? Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku lihat seseorang menghampiri, Junsu-ku.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Suie…" seorang namja tinggi dan tampan bak pangeran menghampiri junsu.

"Eoh? C-changmin. Yak, kau Shim Changmin kah?" Junsu memandang tak percaya Namja tinggi yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Grab~ "Suie…. Ne aku Changmin. Apa kau lupa padaku, eoh." Namja yang di panggil changmin itu langsung memeluk junsu secara tiba-tiba. Junsu pun membalas pelukan sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu.

Di tempat lain, Yoochun hanya terpaku menyaksikan kejadian didepan matanya ini. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat Junsu membalas pelukan namja itu. Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yoochun pun beranjak dari sana dan berjalan tak tahu entah kemana.

"Suie, nan bogoshippeo." changmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu mecubit gemas pipi chubby Junsu.

"Awww sakit." Keluh Junsu seraya mengelus pipinya dan memukul lengan Changmin. "Yak, panggil aku Hyung, aishh tidak berubah. Eukyangkyang… nado bogoshippeo Minnie-ya. Eoh, lalu mengapa kau bisa berada di sekolah ini?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Hahahaa, tidak mau. Hmm mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Guru olah raga di Dongbang Senior High School." jelas Changmin.

"Jjinjaaaa, whoaaaa pasti murid-muridku akan sangat senang punya guru baru yang tampan sepertimu, eoh." Junsu memukul pelan lengan changmin.

"Hahahaaa, kau bisa aja Suie." Changmin lagi-lagi mencubit pipi Junsu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada mereka. Kau tau mengapa aku sampai berada disini Suie, itu karenamu. Karena aku mengejarmu. Hahaha. Changmin berbisik dalam hati.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu merapikan tas kerjanya dan beranjak keluar ruangan guru. "Suie, sudah mau pulang kah?"

"Eoh, Minnie. Nde, waeyo?" Changmin yang entah dari mana menghampirinya.

"Eunghh... Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, aku yang traktir. Anggap saja ini sebagai perayaanku menjadi seorang Guru. Hahahaa. Gimana?" ajak Changmin.

"hmm baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Junsu mengangguk. "lalu kau mau traktirku dimana"

"Di café biasa kita kunjungi waktu kita sekolah dulu, khajja." Changmin menarik tangan Junsu.

"Ah lalu bagaimana dengan mobilku?" Junsu hanya pasrah menuruti langkah changmin menuju mobil Changmin di parkir.

"Nanti biar aku yang mengantarnya kerumahmu. Serahkan kuncinya." Junsu tak banyak protes lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Changmin.

Ditempat lain, Yoochun menyenderkan dirinya digerbang sekolah sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada dan satu kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan pelan ke tanah. "Hah, lama sekali dia."

Setelah kemarin menikah, Yoochun dan Junsu langsung masuk sekolah agar orang tidak curiga kalau nanti mereka absent bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu selain Jaejoong rahasia pernikahan mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu sama seperti biasa, di sekolah hanya sebagai guru dan murid tak lebih.

Yoochun melihat dari kejauhan Junsu dan Guru Olah Raga baru itu berjalan menuju parkiran. Changmin membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

"Mau kemana mereka, aishh." Yoochun beranjak dari depan gerbang menuju samping gerbang untuk bersembunyi.

Terlihat mobil changmin melewati pintu gerbang. Yoochun memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat lalu men-stalker (?) Junsu dan Changmin.

Junsu dan Changmin kini tengah duduk di salah satu meja di café Cassiopeia sambil menikmati makanan yang telah tersaji dimeja. Café ini dulu biasa ia dan Changmin kunjungi semasa sekolah. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Changmin terus tersenyum ketika menatap Junsu. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Namja imut yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Suie, Aku ke toilet dulu ne." Changmin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah ne Minnie-ya." jawab Junsu seraya mengiringi langkah Changmin.

Junsu melanjutkan memakan 'Omurice' yang telah di pesannya, tanpa di sadarinya, seseorang terus memperhatikanya dengan wajah kesal semenjak ia datang di café ini.

.

.

.

Yoochun terus menatap kesal dua orang yang berada duduk tak jauh darinya tersebut. Yoochun melihat salah satu dari mereka beranjak dari sana, mungkin lebih tepatnya ke toilet. Yoochun sudah kesal akhirnya menghampiri kedua orang itu, atau lebih tepatnya Junsu ke meja mereka sedang makan.

Yoochun sampai di meja Junsu dan Changmin, tanpa permisi Yoochun duduk seenaknya di samping Junsu. "Hallo istriku." Yoochun menyeringai.

Junsu seketika menyemburkan minuman yang belum sempat ia telan. "K-kau…. Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini Park Yoochun?" Junsu menatap horor murid sekali gus suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja mengikutimu chagi. Kau kan sedang mengandung bayiku, jadi aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja, iya kan?" Yoochun menaikkan alisnya.

"Y-yah… aku baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan anakku. Sekarang pergilah sebelum changmin kembali kesini dan melihatmu, Park Yoochun." Junsu menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Tidak akan, Park Junsu." Yoochun balas menatap Istrinya.

"Suie, eoh? k-kau siapa? Bukannya kau murid Dongbang Senior High School." Changmin yang kembali dari toilet langsung mengintrogasi Yoochun.

"Ne, Changmin Ssa'em." Yoochun menatap tak suka pada Changmin. Sementara Changmin hanya memandang muridnya itu heran.

"Minnie-ya, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku merasa sedikit pusing." Junsu langsung berdiri keluar café tersebut.

"T-tapi suie…" Changmin semakin terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Junsu secara tiba-tiba. Changmin meninggalkan uang beberapa lembar di meja dan langsung menyusul Junsu.

"Suie kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Junsu.

"Gwenchana…" Junsu hendak masuk kedalam mobil namun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yoochun mendahuluinya dan duduk di kursi penumpang tersebut. Yyak, kau…"

"Changmin Ssa'em, kebetulan aku dan Junsu Ssa'em tinggal di gedung apartment yang sama. Jadi, kau tidak keberatankan aku menumpang. Yoochun memandang sekilas Changmin lalu beralih menatap Istrinya itu sambil memasang -smirk-.

Changmin yang memang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya memandang heran pada mereka berdua. "Aku rasa tidak masalah, iyakan Su."

Changmin akhirnya membuka pintu Jok belakang mobilnya untuk junsu.

Junsu segera naik dan tak berniat terus berdebat dengan Yoochun. Changmin menyusul kedalam mobil dan men-starter mobilnya untuk mengantar Yoochun dan Junsu.

Changmin yang masih menatap aneh kedua orang yang ada didalam mobilnya tersebut. "Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?"

"Gwenchana." ucap Yoosu serempak lalu seketika saling berpandangan dan masing-masing saling melempar _deathglare_.

"Baiklah, lalu sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi tetangga?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kemarin." untuk kedua kalinya Yoosu menjawab serempak lalu kembali saling men-_deathglare_.

"Hwaaa kompak sekali. Kurasa kalian cukup akrab." Changmin memandangi mereka secara bergantian.

"aniyaaaa" lagi-lagi mereka kompak saat berteriak.

"Aishh ya sudah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menutupnya dengan cukup keras. Yoochun kembali membuka pintu yang malang itu (?) dan berjalan mendekati Junsu yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Kenapa kau kesal, Sonsaengnim? Apa karena aku telah merusak kencanmu dengan Guru baru itu, benarkan?" Yoochun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Junsu sehingga membuat Junsu mundur perlahan dan terhempas di kasur.

"Jaga bicaramu Park Yoochun. Aku tidak sedang berkencan, dan kau… sebaiknya urus urusanmu sendiri jangan pernah mengikutiku seperti tadi." Teriak Junsu seraya berusaha mendorong Yoochun yang kini tengah menindinya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin menjaga Aegyaku…" Yoochun menatap lekat perut junsu yang masih rata tersebut. "A-apa aku boleh menyentuhnya Junsu Ssa'em?" Yoochun beralih menatap mata Junsu.

"A-apa kau bilang." tanya Junsu sekali lagi dengan nada suara yang sudah melunak.

"Sekali saja, aku juga ingin merasakan kehadirannya." Yoochun masih menatap lekat Istrinya.

Junsu melihat ketulusan dari sorot mata Yoochun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Junsu melihat sisi berbeda dari seorang berandal sekolah kelas satu ini, dia begitu hangat dan lembut. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya memberi persetujuan pada Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum melihatnya. Di turunkannya kepalanya ke atas perut junsu dan di letaknya telinganya tepat di atas perut Junsu. Sebelah tangan Yoochun kini tengah meraba-raba perut Junsu. "Aegya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Appa akan selalu menjagamu, tumbuhlah dengan baik dan segeralah lahir kedunia ini. Appa dan Eomma sangat menyayangi, arachi" tanpa disadarinya, Yoochun mengecup sekilas perut junsu. "eh mengapa dia sama sekali tidak meresponku." tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Eukyangkyang, tentu saja. Janin itu mulai di beri kehidupan oleh Tuhan saat usia kandunganku sekitar berumur empat bulan kelak. Makanya, saat aku menjelaskan pelajaran kau jangan tidur." jelas Junsu.

"Ck! Itu karena kau sama sekali tak pandai menjelaskan hingga membuatku bosan dan ingin tidur." Balas Yoochun.

"Yak, kau ini." sebuah jitakan telak di jidat lebar Suaminya.

"Ck! Lihatlah Aegya, uri Eomma galak sekali. Nanti kau jangan mencontohnya ya." Yoochun kembali mengelus-elus pelan perut Junsu dan kembali mengecup perut Junsu.

Deg~ Lagi-lagi jantung Junsu berdetak tak beraturan. Junsu menggigit pelan bibir bawanya saat merasakan tangan Yoochun tengah meraba-raba perutnya serta kecupan yang di berikan oleh suaminya tersebut. "M-mianhae Yoochun ah. Mianhae untuk yang tadi."

"Eoh? gwenchana sosaengnim. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dan Aegya kita." Yoochun menatap kembali mata Junsu. Tanpa disadarinya, Yoochun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Junsu, hingga detakan jantung mereka saling terdengar oleh mereka masing-masing.

Tingtong… Tingtong… Kembali bel apartment berbunyi membuat mereka tersadar akan sudah hampir tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Junsu mendorong Yoochun menjauh darinya. "B-biar aku yang buka." Junsu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Yoochun hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Junsu.

"Eh, nyonya park. Silahkan masuk." Junsu mempersilahkan Ibu tiri yoochun tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengajakknya duduk di ruang tamu.

"Junsu-ya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Eomma ne, seperti Yoochun." Wanita paruh bawa namun tetap sangat mempesona itu tersenyum ke arah Junsu. "Eh, n-ne Eomma" jawab Junsu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau dan Yoochun siap-siap ne. Eomma kesini akan mengajak kalian ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan orang hamil Suie, dan kau juga akan ku kenalkan dengan Dokter yang akan menangani kehamilanmu. Kelak kalau Eomma sudah mengajarimu tentang keperluan orang hamil, maka nanti kau dan Yoochun bisa berbelanja sendiri.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu aku dan Yoochun bersiap-siap dulu ne Eomma." Junsu segera bangkit seraya tersenyum kepada Ibu mertuanya tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

"Nuguya?" tanya Yoochun saat Junsu memasuki kamar mereka.

"Eomma-mu, dia mengajak kita membeli perlengkapan kehamilanku, Yoochun-ah. sekarang kita bersiap-siap dan pergi ne." Junsu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku tidak mau." Yoochun kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

Junsu berbalik menatap suaminya. "Yoochun-ah, bukankah kau sudah janji padaku dan Aegya kita kalau kau akan menjaganya?"

Yoochun balik menatap lekat istrinya. Kebenciannya pada Ibu tirinya memang tak boleh sampai melibatkan Aegyanya. "Ne, baiklah."

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Yoochun berjalan malas mengikuti istri dan Ibu tirinya tersebut sibuk memilih-milih SUSU IBU HAMIL di sebuah Super Market dekat apartment Yoosu sambil mendorong trolley belanjaan mereka.

"Junsu-ya, nah yang ini bagus untukmu. Ingat ya, kau harus meminum susu ini empat kali dalam sehari, dan kau Yoochun, kau harus selalu mengingatkan Junsu untuk meminum susunya tepat waktu, ne." jelas Nyonya Park seraya memandang Yoosu secara bergantian.

"Ah ne Eomma aku akan selalu ingat perintah Eomma." balas Junsu terlihat begitu gembira. Entah mengapa Yoochun sangat membenci wanita sebaik ini, pikirnya.

"Ah ya, sebaiknya kita makan dulu gimana? Sepertinya kau juga sedikit kelelahan Su." ajak Nyonya Park seraya menyeret Junsu menuju sebuah café di Super Market tersebut.

Yoochun yang jengah berada disana mendengarkan kedua ibu rumah tangga itu (?) terus membicarakan tentang kehamilan akhirnya memilih pergi seraya masih mendorong _trolley_ belanjaan mereka yang sudah hampir penuh itu. Yoochun berhenti di sebuah toko buku.

"Hmmm aku mungkin bisa membeli buku tentang kehamilan daripada harus mendengar petuah-petuah Yeoja itu." Yoochun mulai berkeliling pada bagian buku tentang kesehatan untuk mencari buku yang ia sebut tadi. "Eoh? semua buku disini tentang kehamilan YEOJA. Aishh diakan NAMJA. Ahh aku pikir sama saja." Yoochun mengambil salah satu buku yang berjudul 'SOLUSI MENGHADAPI MASA AWAL KEHAMILAN.'

Yoochun terus berkeliling sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Yoochun mengambil buku tersebut, CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yoochun akhirnya memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam _Trolley_ belanjaan dan segera pergi ke bagian kasir.

Setelah selesai belanja, Yoosu dan Nonya Park menemui seorang dokter yang akan menangani kehamilan Junsu. bagaimanapun juga, kasus yang di alami Junsu ini memang membutuhkan seorang tenaga medis yang professional dalam bidangnya. Janin Junsu kini telah berumur sebulan lebih. Janin seorang Namja tidaklah sekuat Yeoja, jadi Junsu benar-benar harus menjaganya dengan baik kalau tidak mau membahayakan bayinya kelak. Dan sebagai Suami, Yoochun harus selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan semua kebutuhan istrinya. Jelas dokter tersebut.

Setelah hampir sejam konsultasi dan memeriksa kandungan Junsu, mereka berdua tiba di apartment. Sementara Ibu tiri Yoochun sudah kembali kerumahnya. Junsu merebahkan dirinya di sofa di ikuti Yoochun duduk di hadapan Junsu seraya meletakkan dua kantong belanjaan yang super besar itu di meja.

"Junsu Ssa'em, apa kau haus? Biar ku ambilkan minuman ne?" ucapnya lalu beranjak ke dapur tanpa mendengarkan jawaban junsu terlebih dahulu. Sementara Junsu hanya terlihat sedikit shock melihat perubahan tiba-tiba sang suami.

Yoochun kembali dari dapur dan duduk di samping istrinya seraya memberikan gelas yang berisi air putih itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, junsu meraih gelas di tangan yoochun dan meminumnya sampai habis. Ck, dia dan aegyanya memang benar-benar kehausan. Junsu lalu meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Ah gomawo." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum. "Oh ya, tadi kita beli apa saja ya." Junsu lalu membuka kantong belanjaan yang ada didepannya tersebut.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat semangat Junsu pada semua belanjaan itu. "Ehh ini buku apa?" Junsu mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan hendak membaca judulnya.

Deg~ Yoochun baru ingat tentang buku yang tadi dibelinya. Dengan sigap Yoochun merampas buku itu dari tangan Junsu sebelum sempat di baca oleh Junsu.

"B-bukan apa-apa. I-ini Cuma b-buku tentang B-biologi, Ssa'em." Yoochun menaruh buku tersebut di belakangnya.

"Y-yak, kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya kalau Cuma buku biologi. Ya sudah terserah kau saja." protes Junsu lalu kembali meraih kantong belanjaan tersebut. Yoochun menghela napas lega.

"I-ini buku apalagi." Junsu sedikit berbisik tanpa terdengar Yoochun lalu mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan langsung membaca judulnya. "CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN." mata sipit Junsu sedikit membulat karena kaget.

Detik itu juga Yoochun tersadar, kalau buku yang ada di belakangnya tersebut bukanlah buku yang ingin ia sembunyikan dari Junsu. "S-sonsaengnim... Hmm. I-itu.. errr m-maksudku." Yoochun benar-benar malu sampai tidak tahu ingin memberi alasan apa tentang buku itu.

"Yak, dasar mesum! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, eoh?" Junsu memukul pelan kepala Yoochun dengan buku tersebut.

"Eoh… Ah a-ani ani, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa?" Yoochun mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Junsu yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Yoochun dan Junsu saling bertemu. Deg~ o-moooo… ada apa denganku. Mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini. Ucap Yoosu dalam hati dengan kalimat yang sama.

"S-sana belajar kau, besok aku akan adakan kuis mendadak." Junsu langsung bangkit menuju kamar mereka. Sementara Yoochun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Seingatku besok tidak ada jam pelajaranmu." tanpa disadarinya, Yoochun telah hapal di luar kepala Jadwal Junsu mengajar di kelasnya.

.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Aku merebahkan diriku di kasur. "Astaga sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran anak itu aishhh! Aniya Junsu, aniya! Kau, kau tidak boleh lengah. Tidak boleh!"

Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa setiap Yoochun menatapku rasa benar-benar membuatku gugup. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik padanya. MWOOOO? Ahhh, pabo Junsu-yaa! Tidak mungkin. Ayolah Su! Jangan rendahkan harga dirimu didepan bocah itu.

end Junsu POV

.

.

.

** Yoochun POV**

Aku merebahkan diriku disofa setelah junsu meninggalkanku kekamar. Aku membuka buku yang tadi aku beli. Lebih tepatnya buku yang ber-title CARA AMAN BERCINTA SELAMA KEHAMILAN. "Pertama adalah hubungan seksual yang dilakukan pada bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan. Pada bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan masih sangat rentan, oleh karena itu sebaiknya hubungan seksual yang dilakukan tidak terlalu agresif." Yoochun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Oh jadi begitu. Hmmm… Penetrasi –your cock- sebaiknya tidak terlalu dalam… yak! Aishh!" aku langsung menutup buku itu lalu melemparnya.

"Aghrhh shiiit. Apa yang aku pikirkan sih". Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. Sudah pernah ku bilangkan, dari awal aku bukanlah seorang gay seperti Yunho Hyung. Sebelum aku mengenal seorang Yeoja bernama Park kahi, aku bahkan punya banyak koleksi Yeoja Cingu. Ya, tepatnya aku ini seorang Preman dan Playboy kelas atas. Sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan yeoja itu. Sekarang kita beralih kepada seorang namja yang berumur delapan tahun lebih tua dariku yang kini telah syah menjadi istriku. Ya, seorang NAMJA! Dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirinya, senyumnya, pipi chubby-nya dan bokong besarnya. Aishh.. apa-apaan ini. Aku… ottokhae? Kau tidak boleh tunjukkan kalau kau menyukainya Park Yoochun. ah come on! Pertahankan harga dirimu!

End Yoochun POV.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**Author POV**

Junsu berbaring di kasur sebelah Yoochun dengan posisi membelakangi Yoochun serta memeluk guling yang bermotif bebek. Sementara Yoochun berbaring telentang dengan kaki kanan yang menimpal kaki kirinya lalu digerak-gerakkan. Yoochun benar-benar gelisa. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tidur satu kasur dengan Junsu. Ani, tepatnya pertama kalinya tidur satu kasur dalam keadaan sadar tidak di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Lalu, dimana sifat cool dan cueknya selama ini. Mengapa sekarang dia begitu terlihat bodoh di depan istri imutnya ini?

"Junsu Ssa'em, apa kau sudah meminum susu hamilnya?" yoochun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm sudah" ucap Junsu singkat.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Ssa'em?" tanyanya lagi.

Seketika itu juga Junsu membalikkan badannya langsung men-_deathglare_ ke arah suaminya. "ya! Paboya, kau tidak dengar tadi aku menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa masih bertanya aku sudah tidur!"

Yoochun hanya tercengang dengan tampang bodohnya.

Junsu kembali membalikkan badannya dan memeluk guling. "Junsu Ssa'em, tadi aku membaca buku tentang kehamilan. Seseorang yang sedang hamil itu tidak boleh tidur miring seperti itu. Dan kurasa, sebagai guru biologi kau tahu itukan." jelas Yoochun.

Junsu kembali membalikkan badannya dan sekarang melotot lebih menyeramkan, namun tetap saja di mata Yoochun itu sangat imut. "Kau ini cerewet sekali, aishh. Baiklah, sekarang tutup mulutmu dan tidurlah Park Yoochun. Aishh sebenarnya disini siapa yang hamil sih, mengapa jadi kau yang lebih rewel dariku." Junsu menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya dengan paksa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian….

"Junsu Ssa'em…. Aku tidak bisa tidur….."

Junsu benar-benar murka sekarang. Ada apa dengan murid berandalnya ini. Kenapa Yoochun tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat manja padanya. "Terserah kau saja, Park Yoochun." Hunsu menarik selimutnya hingga kepala.

"Aahh Suie… Jangan tidur dulu.. Ayo menyanyi untukku. Jebaaaal." Yoochun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junsu.

Junsu menggempalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Wajah imutnya memerah padam. "YAAAAA! PARK YOOCHUN PABOOOO!"

.

.

.

_Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so_

_Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojing neowah naman i-nneun sweet dream_

_Nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah i just wanna ma-ge you_

_Feel my heart irsquo;m ready jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~_

_Bangane bu-ri kkeojigo pyeonanhan otcharimeuro amu maldo_

_Haji mal-go close your eyes nan nigyeote neoreul kamssa_

_Jul-keoya jal-ja budeureob-ge soksagimyeo my heart ne-ge immajchul keoya_

_Ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby_

_Deu-reobwah jamdeun chae neukgigiman hae jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke_

_Feel my arms so jal-ja nae kkumkkwo ojing neowah naman i-nneun_

_Sweet dream nuneul kamko pyeonhi pumso-ge deu-reowah_

_I just wanna ma-ge you feel my heart irsquo;m ready_

_Jal-ja nae sarang yeah ~ bam haneu-ren byeo-ri bichigo_

_I bameun neomu koyohae eotteon- maldo haji mal-go close your eyes_

_Achimimyeon neoreul kkaewojul keoya jal-ja i sunkan-man heora-khaejwo my_

_heart_

_Oneul neol kajil keoya ah ~ ojing neoreul wiihan chajangga_

_Nae-ga bu-lleojuneun lu-llaby deu-reobwah jamdeun-chae neukgigiman hae_

_Jal-ja nae a-ga anajul-ke feel my arms so palbe-gaereul haejul-ke_

_Jal-ja nae kkumkkwo donrsquo;t be afra-id nae-ga keep you warm_

_Keokjeong-hajineun ma dream is dream but i wanna ma-ge you rearize_

_Nae mam arajwo nae-ga jaewoju-go shipeunkeol jal-ja nae sarang yeah~_

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Junsu bernyanyi untuk Yoochun. Junsu melantunkan Lullaby untuk suaminya yang kini telah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Junsu mendudukkan dirinya lalu menarik selimut Yoochun sampai dada suaminya. Junsu memandang sejenak wajah suaminya saat tidur. Begitu teduh dan damai. Kalau begini, kau semakin mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah sangat kucintai. Bisik junsu dalam hati. "Aigooooo, eukyangkyang. Lihatlah Aegya, uri Appa sangat manja hari ini." Junsu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Suasana kantin memang tidak ramai, atau lebih tepatnya memang hanya ada penjaga kantin dan dua orang murid laki-laki yang tengah duduk di meja di pojokan kantin tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka tengah asik meneguk gelas kelima Juice mangga yang terletak di meja dihadapannya. Murid laki-laki ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoochun dan seorang murid Dongbang Senior High School yang telah lama menjadi temannya, Kwon Jiyong. Mereka berteman karena memiliki satu kesamaan, berandal Sekolah. Jiyong atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama G-Dragon itu hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat tingkat sahabatnya itu.

"Ckck! Yoochun-ah. Sebenarnya kau kehausan atau rakus eoh? tidak biasanya pagi-pagi begini minum juice mangga sampai lima gelas. Kau seperti mengidam saja." ucap Jiyong pada Yoochun yang sukses membuat Yoochun menyemburkan juice mangga yang belum sempat ia telan.

"K-kau bilang apa? M-mengidam?" Yoochun membelalakkan matanya menatap Jiyong.

"Eerrr ne, habis kau seperti kakak iparku dirumah. Nunnaku tengah hamil sekarang, dan yang mengidam adalah suaminya dan dia juga sama sepertimu, suka makan makanan yang mengandung asam, terkadang dia juga sangat manja pada orang-orang disekitarnya dan sering sekali mual lalu…." Jiyong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat sahabatnya tersebut tengah berlari menuju westafel.

"Hoeeekkk." yoochn berlari menuju westafel yang memang di sediakah di kantin tersebut. Memang kantin ini di desain seperti sebuah café. Yoochun mengeluarkan cairan kuning yang merupakan juice mangga yang hanya beberapa menit yang lalu masuk kedalam lambungnya lalu di keluarkan paksa.

Yoochun kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi setelah sebelumnya telah membersihkan bekas muntah-muntahannya baru saja itu. Yoochun mengambil segelas air putih lalu meminumnya untuk menetralisir rasa mual pada kerongkongan serta lambungnya.

"Chun-ah, kau tak apa?" tanya Jiyong yang nampak kuatir melihat wajah sahabatnya ini memucat sekarang.

"Gwenchana" jawab yoochun singkat. "Hmm lalu, apa lagi yang di lakukan kakak iparmu selama ngidam." Yoochun bertanya cukup hati-hati. "Hah, aku hanya ingin tahu jangan salah paham." ucapnya lagi setelah melihat Jiyong yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hmm… i-itu, d-dia. Ah sebenarnya aku pernah mengintip hyungku tengah hmm menghisap-hisap dada-err lebih tepatnya –Nipple- nunnaku. Wkwk ya sebenarnya aku tak sengaja lewat didepan kamar mereka yang kebetulan tidak di kunci, ya aku lihat saja, kan lumayan." papar Jiyong dengan senyum bangganya menceritakan kelakuan nistanya.

"Ck, dasar mesum. Memang itu bisa di bilang sedang mengidam juga?" tanya Yoochun yang sepertinya tambah penasaran soal SUAMI YANG TENGAH MENGIDAM DI SAAT ISTRINYA HAMIL ini.

"Ne, waktu itu aku dengar, katanya hyungku tiba-tiba dia ingin melakukan itu. Dan dia bilang seperti ada yang mendorong keinginannya. Nunnaku lalu bilang, mungkin Yeobo sedang mengidam. Begitu." jelas Jiyong tanpa rasa bersalah telah membeberkan kegiatan -ugh agh- nunnanya sendiri. Ck!

"Ohhh." Yoochun hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Suie-ya, gimana kabarmu dan keponakanku hmm? Aku terus mengkuatirkanmu, rasanya tidak tenang membiarkanmu tinggal bersama Yoochun." Jaejoong yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Junsu yang tengah memeriksa hasil kuis murid-muridnya.

"Eoh, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Tenang saja, Yoochun tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku kok." Mereka memang sedang berdua di kantor guru tersebut, jadinya mereka bisa leluasa berbicara tanpa harus berbisik-bisik.

"Ah baguslah. Oh ya, apa sekarang kau masih mual-mual suie? oh ya, apa kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu sekarang. Apa kau tidak menginginkan makanan yang mengandung asam, atau apa gitu? Apa kau tidak mengidam?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"Ah, ani. Semenjak minum vitamin yang diresepkan Dokter dulu, aku tidak pernah mual. Eoh? mengidam, sepertinya tidak. Kalau memakan makanan yang asam-asam tidak juga, biasa saja. Eh, sepertinya…?" Junsu berhenti sejenak.

"Wae suie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hyung, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Yoochun memintaku membuatkannya Juice Jeruk tiga gelas lalu dia juga makan mangga pagi-pagi." Jelas Junsu. "Dan dia juga… Menjadi sedikit manja dengan tiba-tiba meminta-minta hal yang aneh juga sangat rewel."

"Mwooo?" Jaejoong terlihat sedang berfikir sekarang. "A-haa… Sepertinya suami brondongmu sedang menggantikanmu mengidam, suie-ah. hahahaaaa" jaejoong cekikikan.

"M-menggantikanku m-mengidam?" Junsu hanya bisa memasang wajah tak pasti senang atau sedih atau bingung. Entahlah?

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**haiii readers lagi lagi saya update tengah malah dengan kondisi mata 5 watt -_- jd mian blum bisa balasin review~ tp semua review kalian aku selalu bac****a kok~ heheh gomawo buat yg nyempetin review~**

**Next chapt ratenya mungkin akan di naikkan ahahahaaa xD**

**silent readers selalu di tunggu kritik dan sarannya~ gomawo~~**

**oh nde! kalo mau baca ff oneshootku cek my stories juseyo c; kekekee~ #promomulu wks**


	5. YooSu Time

**Title : My Sosaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : comedy Romance, comedy gaje (?), Slight NC 17 *sesuai umur yoochun/plak***

**Rating : T to M**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Im Yoona**

**Kwon Jiyong, Choi Siwon, Jessica, Tiffany dan Kwon Yuri**

**Warning : Typos, M-Preg, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

Note _: Kalau Junsu, Changmin sama YunJae bayangin aja wajah mereka sekarang, tapi khusus buat uri Chunnie~ kkkk mari membayangkan ketika dia masih muda xD wks *klo author bayangin pas Dating on earth.. wkwkwk jadi banyak mmbr eSeNeSDe yg nyelip nih :p gpp Cuma melengkapi aja abis pusing klo bikin OC…. Bisa dibilang chapt ini plng panjaaaang karena hrs nambahin adegan Enceh xD ! n Please disini jangan ada yang ngbash cast-nya ne~ author mohon dgn sangat jangan ada yg negbash cast2 di atas! mereka gasalah-_- hadeh! _

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**Junsu POV**

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah tak pasti senang atau sedih atau bingung. "Yoochun menggantikanku mengidam?" aku benar-benar bingung mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Sejauh yang aku tahu, saat suami menggantikan istrinya mengidam, dikarenakan calon ayah bisa merasakan 'penderitaan' yang dialami istrinya saat mengandung. Ck! Aku tidak yakin Yoochun begitu peduli padaku. Aku senang tentunya aku mungkin tidak perlu merasakan semua penderitaan orang yang sedang hamil karena itu semua akan menimpa ayah dari aegyaku ini. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sedih. Bocah itu pasti akan sangat merepotkanku dengan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aaaghhrrhh!

Aku hanya bisa menyandarkan diri di sofa satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan guru ini. Kebetulan tidak ada jadwal mengajar sekarang dan aku hanya sendirian disini. Yoochun? sedang apa bocah itu. Apa dia bolos lagi. Atau sekarang dia sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi, atau sedang makan mangga atau jeruk? Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkannya.

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Kruuukk… Sakit sekali, perih lebih tepatnya. Aku juga masih merasa mual. Aku meraba perutku sendiri. Sepertinya asam lambungku meningkat, wajar saja, aku dengan brutal memasukkan hampir satu kilogram mangga kedalam perutku pagi ini, mungkin. Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah ini. Tujuanku saat ini adalah… ah entah lah mengapa aku berjalan keruang guru ini. Aku… aku ingin bertemu Sonsaengnim-ku… bertemu istriku. Mungkin saja kan dia sedang mengajar di kelas, namun entah mengapa aku seolah tak bisa mencegah kakiku yang terus berjalan ke arah tempat ini, dan kini aku sudah ada di depan pintu masuknya.

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

Tok tok…

Yoochun mengetuk pintu kantor guru tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. "Ah sebaiknya pergi saja." Yoochun lalu berbalik kebelakang hendak pergi namun seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu itu.

"Yoochun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kesini?" Junsu keluar dari ruangan guru.

"E-ehh a-ani. Gwenchana, Ssa'em." Yoochun kembali berbalik ke arah Junsu. Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Yoochun-ah, kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sudah makan, eoh?" Tanya Junsu sekarang dengan wajah yang kuatir. "Apa dari tadi pagi kau hanya memakan mangga?"

Kruuuk kruuuuk… Lagi-lagi perut Yoochun berbunyi dan itu sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan Junsu tadi.

"Aish pasti asam lambungmu meningkat gara-gara hanya makan mangga. Ikut aku sekarang, kau harus minum obat lalu makan. Ara!" Junsu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

**.**

**.**

"Ini minum obatnya, lalu minum air putih dan roti ini. Sementara hanya boleh memakan itu dulu, setelah perutmu tidak sakit lagi, baru boleh makan yang lain." Junsu menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah duduk di bangku di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Yoochun mengambil obat itu lalu mengunyahnya. "Gomawo." ucapnya singkat. "Junsu Ssa'em, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Tanya seraya membuka roti yang di berikan Junsu padanya.

Ehh? A-apa dia mulai mengidam dan meminta yang aneh-aneh sekarang. Aishh ini masih di sekolah. "Ya… kau jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Park Yoochun. kita masih di sekolah, arasso!"

"Ah ani.. ani. Aku hanya minta… bolehkan saat kita berdua saja dan tidak sedang di sekolah… aku memanggilmu… Suie?" Yoochun menatap lekat bola mata sipit Junsu seolah memohon.

"K-kau..." Junsu balas menatap Yoochun.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh…" Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu. Dengan buru-buru ia memakan roti yang ditangannya dengan tampang super merana.

"Y-yah, pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti kau tersedak, Chunnie." Junsu tersadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Chunnie!

"Eoh? kau bilang apa? Chunnie, hahahaa lucu juga. Ne, jadi mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Chunnie, dan aku memanggilmu Suie." ucap Yoochun semangat lalu kembali memakan rotinya serta meneguk air putih yang di berikan Junsu tadi.

Sementara Junsu kini hanya membeku di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Pabooooo! Bisa-bisanya aku memanggilnya begitu. Junsu berteriak dalam hati.

"Kalau sudah tidak sakit, kembalilah kekelasmu sekarang, Yoochun!" Junsu berdiri lalu berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu." Yoochun ikut berdiri lalu meraih pinggang Junsu dan memeluk Junsu dari belakang. "Suie, kau mau kemana?"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!" teriak Junsu.

"Hey jangan berteriak baby, apa kau mau orang kesini dan melihat aku menciummu eoh." Yoochun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"MWOOO?" Junsu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun dengan lengan kekar yYochun masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kalau kau berani men… eumhh mmhh"

Belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yoochun telah mengunci pergerakan bibirnya. Benda kenyal itu kini tengan melumat-lumat bibir Junsu dalam tempo lembut namun semakin lama semakin brutal. Sementara dalam beberapa detik Junsu seperti membeku dan tak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi akibat terlalu shock, pamirsah! Wkwk..

Junsu memejamkan erat matanya dan terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Yoochun namun tak berhasil. Junsu mungkin sedikit menikmati sentuhan ini didalam hatinya walau dia tak merespon Yoochun sama sekali. Namun Junsu tak boleh lengah dan kehilangan control, bagaimanapun Junsu lebih menuruti logikanya di banding instingnya. Junsu akhirnya mencubit perut Yoochun hingga Yoochun dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"YA, PABO! BAGAIMANA KALAU ADA YANG LIHAT. DASAR MESUM!" Junsu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Yoochun kembali menahannya. Eoh? tidak sadarkah dia wahai lumba-lumba lemot. Wkwkwk! Junsu marah bukan karena Yoochun yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman di bibirnya, melainkan kecerobahan Yoochun karena menciumnya di SEKOLAH! Well, walau masih di pungkirinya, didalam hati kecilnya, Junsu juga menikmati sentuhan bibir suaminya tadi. Ck!

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae… Junsuie." Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian punggung Junsu. Yoochun cukup peka dengan perubahan wajah Junsu yang memerah setelah ia cium tadi. Ia tahu persis kalau Junsu menikmatinya walau ciumannya tak dibalas. Yoochun kembali tersenyum. Senyum-senyum gaje sambil liatin su pergi (?).

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Suie ah… kau benar-benar tak berubah. Benar-benar manis. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu… aku sangat hancur saat kau cerita padaku, kalau kau mencintai laki-laki lain. Park Yoohwan. Tapi sekarang kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, Angel Suie. Milikku!" seorang namja tampan nan begitu tinggi bak tiang bendera yang tengah berdiri kokoh di tangah-tengah lapangan di Dongbang Senior High School*lebeeeh *digetokminnie* bergumam sendiri. Dia duduk sedang berdiri di pojokan ruang guru (?). Matanya tak berkedip melihat sang pujaan hati yang tengah duduk termenung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang murid berseragam dengan jas yang tak di kancing dan di gulung sesiku serta kemeja yang selalu dibiarkan keluar kini juga tengah mengamati Angel Suie yang sedang termenung itu. Murid ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Park Yoochun. Yoochun diam-diam mengikuti Junsu setelah tadi ia selesai mengajar di kelas Yoochun. "Manis sekali." ucapnya berbisik. Ia tangah berdiri diluar jendela ruangan guru. Tepatnya, Yoochun mengintip lewat jendela. XD

.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Uri Angel Suie ini. Dia sekarang tengah termenung dan sekali-kali juga tersenyum tidak jelas sambil memelototi sebuah kertas putih, ya lebih tepatnya itu adalah lembaran kuis para muridnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Uri Angel Suie ? Apa atau siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Hmm, tentu saja salah satu namja yang tengah menatapnya hingga tak berkedip itu. Dia adalah….

.

.

**Flashback**

"Anak-anak, silahkah simpan semua buku cacatan kalian di laci. Kita kuis sekarang!" ucap Junsu setelah duduk di kursi guru di kelas 3 D, atau lebih tepatnya, kelas dimana Yoochun belajar.

"Yaaaaaahhh, kuis mendadak lagi."

"Aahhhhh aku sama sekali tidak belajar."

"Ck! Dolphin Ssa'em kok tega ihh!"

"Iya niiiih!"

Berbagai komentar keluar dari murid-murid Junsu. "Yah, dari awalkan aku selalu bilang agar kalian selalu siap saat kelasku, karena aku bisa kapan saja akan mengadakan kuis. Aishh, tidak ada yang boleh mengeluh. Lee Gikwang, bagikan soal-soal ini kepada teman-temanmu!" Junsu memerintahkan salah satu murid tampannya di kelas itu yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas.

"Ne, Ssa'em." Dengan berat hati Gikwang menuruti perintah Junsu dan membagikan lembaran soal yang sekaligus mencakup lembaran jawaban itu kepada semua teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian 60 menit. Sekarang mulai!" ucap Junsu mengintruksikan kepada murid-muridnya untuk segera menjawab soal kuis mendadaknya hari ini. "Jika kalian selesai, boleh di kumpulkan dan keluar!"

"Neeee…" jawab lemas para murid-murid malang itu secara berjamaah (?).

Junsu mulai berkeliling untuk mengawasi murid-muridnya dari kelakuan tercelah (?) mereka yaitu mencontek. Inilah salah satu hal yang tidak di sukai murid-murid Dongbang Senior High School pada guru mereka yang imut dan semok ini, sangat ketat dalam ujian. Tak ada yang lolos dari mata sipitnya aksi contek-mencontek murid-muridnya.

Junsu kembali ke kursinya namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari semua muridnya yang terus saja usaha lirik kiri lirik kanan (?). Walau Junsu terus berusaha mengawasi semua muridnya, namun matanya sedari tadi juga terfokus dengan seorang murid yang duduk di pojokan paling belakang.

Murid ini tak lain tak bukan adalah Yoochun. Semenjak Junsu masuk kekelas tadi, Yoochun terus memandangnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu kuis dimulai, yang dilakukan Yoochun hanya terus memandangi wajah imut istrinya dengan kekusukan tingkat kabupaten-plak-. Yoochun mungkin belum menyentuh lembar jawaban, bahkan mungkin lembar soal yang di berikan Gikwang tadi belum sempat dilihatnya karena terus saja melihat Junsu.

Aishh anak itu kenapa lagi. Dari tadi terus memperhatikanku dan tersenyum tidak jelas. Apa dia masih memikirkan soal yang kemaren itu. Sudah ku bilang jangan di ulangi lagi dan lupakan kejadian itu. Rutuk Junsu dalam hati. Dan sekarang Junsu mulai tak focus dengan murid-muridnya karena otaknya sedang memutar memori di taman belakang sekolah kemaren. #uhukk xD

Dan semua muridnya sedang mencium bau kelengahan sang Dolphin Ssa'em. Mereka memanfaatkan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Wkwkwk!

"YAKKK! PARK YOOCHUN… KU LIHAT DARI TADI KAU HANYA MELAMUN. APA KAU SUDAH SELESAI? AISHH TIDAK MUNGKIN. MENGAPA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGERJAKAN SOALMU, EOH." suara melengking bak lumba-lumba Junsu sukses meng-interrupsi murid-muridnya dari kegiatan contek-menyontek mereka dan terlihat tampang mereka yang pucat pasi dan berkeringat. Mereka tahu resikonya, apabila ketahuan maka kau tak akan selamat dan dapat di pastikan akan menunggu satu tahun lagi untuk bisa lulus dari sekolah ini.

"Eoh, Suie… eh m-maksudku Junsu Ssa'em. Aku sudah selesai kok. Aku boleh keluar sekarangkan?" Yoochun dengan santainya kembali bertanya.

"Mwooo?" Junsu hanya bisa memasang tampang herannya. "Jjinjayoo?... Ashh baiklah. Kalau memang sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar kelas sekarang."

Tanpa banyak bicara Yoochun berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja Junsu dan meletakkan lembaran kuisnya. Junsu masih menatap murid sekaligus suaminya ini. Apa selama ini Yoochun itu sangat cerdah sebenarnya, atau tadi dia lengah sehingga Yoochun bisa membuka buku catatan, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dilihatnya Yoochun sudah berada didepan pintu kelas tersebut. *wink* Yoochun mengedipkan matanya kearah Junsu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Junsu yang masih sedikit shock.

"Yak! Kau…." Junsu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yoochun sudah keluar dari kelas itu dan dia hanya sempat melempar deathglare ke Yoochun.

Junsu kembali focus dengan murid-muridnya yang lain. Junsu meraih lembaran kuis milik Yoochun untuk memeriksa apakah benar Yoochun telah menyelesaikan semua soal kuisnya. Dan Yunho U-know (?), Junsu hanya melihat lembaran soal yang diberikannya tadi kembali dengan utuh tak ada satu soalpun yang di jawab Yoochun. Mata Junsu membelalak lebar saat membaca satu kata yang di tulis dengan sangat besar di kertas itu. Satu-satunya kata yang sempat Yoochun tulis sebelum mengumpulkan lembar kuisnya yaitu SARANGHAE!

Ingin rasa berteriak dan menoyor jidat lebarnya sekarang juga! Awas kau Yoochun! teriak Junsu dalam hati. "Yak!…. Jangan berisik. Kalau selesai silahkan kumpulkan lembaran kuis kalian!" ucap Junsu dengan tampang sok cool untuk menutupi pipi chubby-nya yang mulai merah merona. Blush….. eaaaakk xD wkwkwk

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Aishh beginikah cara bocah itu menyatakan cinta. Norak sekali. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menerima cintamu begitu mudah, suami brondongku (?). Eukyangkyang…. Bisik Junsu dalam hati.

.

.

Yoochun memberanikan diri memasuki ruang guru tersebut. Kebetualan pintu ruang tersebut tengah terbuka. A-ha, muncul tiba-tiba didepannya akan membuatnya kesal. Kalau dia kesal pasti wajahnya saat imut. Hahaa. Dan….. Yoochun menatap miris pemandangan didepannya. Guru baru itu lagi. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati. Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik pintu untuk terus mengawasi Junsu dan Changmin.

.

.

"Suie, bisa bicara sebentar tidak?" Junsu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memandang lembaran kuis milik Yoochun yang sedari tadi di pelototinya. Junsu menyembunyikan kertas itu dan bersikap biasa agar Changmin tidak curiga.

"Eoh, minnie-ya? Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ikut sebentar denganku!" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Junsu, Changmin menarik tangan Junsu keluar menuju koridor sekolah yang agak sepi.

"Minnie-ya, waeyo?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

"Hmm, Suie-ya… a-aku… aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan." ucapan Changmin sedikit terbata-bata namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Junsu.

"K-kau…" Junsu tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ternyata selama bertahun-tahun berlalu Changmin belum melupakannya dan masih berusaha mendapatkan cinta Junsu.

"Minnie-ya… tidak bisa. sudah ku bilangkan…."

"Suie… tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu selama ini tapi…. Suie…. " Changmin meraih tangan Junsu.

"Ya!… Changmin Ssa'em! Dia sudah bilang tidak bisa, mengapa kau memaksa, eoh?" Yoochun yang datang dari belakang mereka lalu memandang tajam kearah Changmin.

"Y-yoochun-ah…" Junsu yang melihat wajah kesal Yoochun kini berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin.

Dia lagi? Mengapa bocah ini selalu muncul didepanku dan Junsu saat kami bersama. Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka. "Park Yoochun-ssi, kurasa ini bukan urusanmu. Jadi tolong pergi dari sini sekarang." perintah Changmin yang mulai kesal pada muridnya ini.

"Hah, apa kau bilang? Kau mengusirku Shim Changmin." Yoochun kembali melotot lalu melepaskan paksa tangan Junsu dari genggaman Changmin.

"Aishh, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Junsu, eoh? mengapa kau selalu saja mengganggunya? Apa motivasimu?" Changmin mulai geram.

"I-itu k-karena… k-karena dia adalah…. Seseorang yang kusukai." Yoochun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ah paboya! Yoochun! Mengapa kau bisa gegabah. Sementara Junsu tengah memandang shock Yoochun yang kini juga memandangnya.

"K-kau…" Changmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ne, a-aku menyukai Junsu Ssa'em sama sepertimu. Kalau kau ingin mengajaknya berkencana, aku tak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding basket, Kalau aku menang, kau jauhi Junsu Ssa'em. Tapi kalau aku yang kalah… "

"Hah, bocah ini. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya meladenimu." Changmin hendak pergi.

"Yak! Changmin Ssa'em. Apa kau takut kalah, eoh? Pengecut sekali." ucapan Yoochun sukses membuat Changmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baik. Kalau kau kalah, Junsu harus mau pergi berkencan denganku!" Changmin menoleh kebelakang menatap Junsu yang kini tengah shock karena sedari tadi tidak bicara apapun.

"Ya! Apa-apan kalian ini. Aku tidak sudi dijadikan bahan taruhan kalian. Yoochun-ah, Minnie-ya… Tolong hentikan pertandingan kalian. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan." Junsu menatap kesal keduanya.

"Aishh… Tidak suie. Kami sudah sepakat mau tidak mau kau harus terlibat." ucap Changmin lalu kembali melangkah meninggal Yoosu.

"Aishhh, Yoochun pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? kau tahukan Changmin itu guru olah raga dan dia jago bermain basket. Kenapa kau berani menantangnya dan mempertaruhkan istrimu sendiri! " Junsu kembali men-deathglare suaminya.

"Itu karena aku… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar dia tidak memaksamu untuk pergi berkencan. Aishh tenang saja. Kau pernah melihatku bermain basketkan, aku cukup jago kok. Hahahaa." Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Nan molla… Awas saja kalau kau kalah." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya lalu kembali keruang guru meninggalkan Yoochun terus memandangnya sambil kembali tersenyum gaje (?) -_-lagi. Ck!

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Yoochun-ah… m-mianhae... jeongmal mianhae… a-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja hiks." seorang yeoja berseragam Dongbang Senior High School dengan kacamata rayban minus yang terkait di antara kedua telinganya serta rambut yang biarkan bergurai begitu saja namun sangat berantakan. Murid ini dikenal sebagai salah satu murid cerdas di sekolah namun juga bisa di sebut murid culun yang hanya biasa mengisi hari-harinya dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

"Yak! Kaca matamu sudah setebal itu masih tidak kelihatan hingga masih bisa menabrakku lalu membuat sepatuku kotor, aishh." Yoochun lagi-lagi membentak gadis itu hingga murid yeoja itu gemetaran. Gadis malang ini tak sengaja telah menabraknya dan menumpahkan minuman yang ditangannya tepat di sepatu sang preman sekolah. Ck! Benar-benar cari mati rupanya, yeoja yang bernama Jessica ini.

"M-mianhae Yoochun-ah." ucapnya masih sesegukkan sambil terus bersimpuh di kaki Yoochun.

"Hah, kau perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran rupanya, anak pintar." gertak Yoochun.

Yoochun sedikit menunduk lalu mengambil satu tangan yang ada di jas seragam sekolah Jessica lalu menjatuhkan satu tangan tersebut tepat di wajah Jessica yang kini sangat mengenaskan karena ulah Yoochun. "Sekarang ambil sapu tangan itu lalu bersihkan sepatu. Cepat ku bilang!" Yoochun tambah meninggikan suaranya. Sementara semua murid di kantin hanya bisa menatap miris Jessica yang tengah di nistai tanpa berani menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Mereka tahu jelas bagaimana kejamnya Yoochun.

.

.

Sementara kini salah satu teman Jesicca yang di ketahui bernama Tiffany tengah berlari ke arah ruang guru. Tiffany sampai di hadapan wali kelas Yoochun yaitu Kim Junsu untuk melaporkan kejahatan (?) yang tengah terjadi di kantin sekolah mereka. "Tiffany-ya, waeyo?" tanya Junsu cemas melihat Tiffany yang kini tengah mengatur napasnya.

"Hah ha hah.. S-sonsaengnim, d-dikantin.. i-itu di kantin.. Y-yoochun…." Tiffany berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan susah payah.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tiffany, Junsu bergegas menuju TKP untuk menghentikan tindakan Kriminal sang suami.

**Kembali ke TKP….. /plak**

"Hiks.. " Jesicca masih terisak sambil tangannya kini mengambil sapu tangan yang di jatuhkan Yoochun lalu menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk membersihkan sepatu Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya menyeringai menatap Jessica yang malang itu….

"Hentikan… ku bilang berhenti Jessica-ssi!" seseorang menghampiri Jesicca dan membantunya berdiri. "Eonnie, kau tidak apakan?" seorang murid yeoja tepatnya kini memapah Jessica untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di kantin tersebut.

"K-kau…" Yoochun menatap kesal yeoja yang telah berani menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu.

Yeoja itu kembali menghampiri Yoochun dan balas menatap kesal Sunbae-nya tersebut. "Oppa, kenapa kau tidak berubah eoh? aishh sekarang minta maaf dengannya!"

"Shireo!" ucap Yoochun kesal.

"Aishh jjinja! Jessica eonnie, tolong maafkan kesalahannya ne. Jeongmal mianhae." yeoja itu sedikit membungkuk kearah Jessica lalu kembali menatap kesal namja di sampingnya. "Sekarang, ikut denganku!" yeoja itu menarik paksa tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Yoochun terlebih dahulu.

"Yoona-ya… lepaskan! Mau kemana? Lepaskan aku!" Yoochun berusaha melepaskan diri dari yeoja manis namun agak tomboy tersebut.

.

.

Di sudut kantin sekolah itu kini Junsu hanya bisa terpaku melihat Yoochun tengah ditarik seorang yeoja yang sebelumnya belum pernah di lihatnya di sekolah ini. Siapa yeoja itu? Dia juga memakai seragam Dongbang Senior High School. Junsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolong dan menenangkan Jessica yang masih menangis cecegukkan akibat ulah suaminya sendiri.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Mwooo? Kau sudah kembali ke Seoul dan tidak mengabariku, eoh? Dasar nakal!" Yoochun mencubit gemas hidung yeoja yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Mereka berdua tengah berada di lapangan basket.

"Hahahaaa aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Ternyata hal pertama yang aku lihat saat menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini adalah melihat kelakuan bejatmu lagi. Aishhh Jjinja!" Yoona menatap kesal Yoochun.

"Aishh kau masih cerewet dan menyebalkan sekali." Yoochun merangkul bahu Yoona. "Lalu, kau kau bisa ada disini dan memakai seragam sekolahku eoh, Rusa jelek. Kau pasti men-stalker oppa, eoh. Ck!"

"Ne, mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa seenaknya lagi berbuat kejahatan karena aku pasti akan melindungi korban-korbanmu." ucap Yoona sok serius.

"Hahahaa, bagaimana kalau sekarang main basket lagi. Sudah dua tahun tidak main basket bersamakan. Kalau oppa menang, kau harus mentraktir oppa." Yoochun menarik Yoona kelapangan.

"Okeeee siapa takut!"

.

.

Entah mengapa Junsu sangat penasaran dengan murid baru yang telah menarik paksa Yoochun dari kantin tadi. Kini Junsu tengah menatap kesal pemandangan dua orang yang tengah tertawa sambil kejar-kejaran-lebih tepatnya bermain basket- di lapangan basket sekolah itu.

Dia tidak pernah melihat yoochun tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya. Entah mengapa junsu merasa begitu kesal melihat kejadian ini. Yoona, murid baru di Dongbang Senior High School, dia berada di kelas dua dan dia adalah murid pindahan dari jepang. Lalu, siapa dia bagi Yoochun? Junsu hanya bisa terus bertanya dalam hati sambil terus menatap kesal Yoochun yang tengah membelai-belai puncak kepala Yoona. Junsu tidak tahan lagi melihat itu lebih lama dan memilih kembali ke ruang guru.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Sesuai rencana, Yoochun dan Changmin akan melakukan pertandingan basket sekarang. Semua murid-murid baik yeoja maupun namja kini tengah berkumpul mengelilingi lapangan basket. Pertandingan two vs two ini akan berlangsung selama lima belas menit. Siapa yang meraih point lebih tinggi jelas dia adalah pemenangnya.

Kini supporter telah terbagi dua. Seorang murid yeoja kelas dua bernama Kwon Yuri kini tengah memimpin dan memandu gank-nya meneriakkan yel-yel untuk idola mereka, Park Yoochun. Yuri and the gank memang dikenal sebagai penggemar berat sang preman sekolah ini. "Y-O-O-C-H-U-N!" mereka terus berteriak menyebut nama Yoochun sambil bergerak dengan perpaduan gerakan dinamis senam, tari, akrobatik, dan sorak-sorai untuk memberi semangat Yoochun yang akan bertanding. Ck! Mereka bahkan telah latihan terlebih dahulu untuk ini.

Sebenarnya tidak semua orang yang datang ke lapangan ini mendukung Yoochun. Bagaimanapun juga, pesona Changmin Sonsaengnim mereka tidak bisa di abaikan begitu saja. Namun, yah mereka yang mendukung Changmin hanya bisa mengeluh-eluhkan Changmin dalam hati karena tak mau ambil resiko berurusan dengan Yoochun kelak.

Di lapangan kini tengah berdiri Yoochun yang di dampingi sahabat sekaligus partner in crime-nya, Kwon Jiyong. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas jengah melihat yeoja-yeoja yang tengah meneriak-neriakkan namanya itu. Namun di sampingnya, Jiyong dengan senyum terbaiknya berusaha merebut perhatian yeoja-yeoja tersebut yang sebenarnya tertuju hanya pada Yoochun.

Sementara di seberang sana, Changmin tengah di damping seorang captain basket Dongbang Seior High School, Choi Siwon tengah siap-siap dan terlihat berbincang untuk mengatur strategi serta mempelajari kelemahan lawan mereka.

"Yoochun-ah, a-apa kau tidak salah menantang mereka?" Jiyong sedikit bergidik menatap Changmin dan Siwon yang memang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua.

"Aishh diamlah kau. Jangan tunjukkan rasa takutmu itu. Tenang saja, biar aku yang terus menyerang, kau hanya perlu terus menahan pergerakan Siwon, biarkan Changmin menjadi bagianku. Arasso!" ucap Yoochun meyakinkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah baiklah." jawab Jiyong lemas. Dia memang tak pernah bisa melawan perintah Yoochun.

"Bagaimana? Bisa dimulai sekarang, Changmin Ssa'em?" Yoochun dan jidi berjalan sok mendekati Siwon dan Changmin.

"Aku rasa bisa, Yoochun." jawab Changmin santai.

Yoochun dan Jiyong tengah mengambil kuda-kuda sambil terus member kode. Begitu juga Changmin dan Siwon. Yoochun dan Jiyong telah melepaskan jas seragam sekolahnya dan melipat kemeja mereka sesiku. Sementara Changmin memakai pakaian olah raga khusus guru dan Siwon memakai seragam basket miliknya.

Priiiiiiittttt… Bunyi peluit dan lemparan bola basket ke atas oleh seseorang menandakan pertandingan segera di mulai. Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama melompat untuk meraih bola tersebut sementara kini Jiyong dengan smirk-nya mulai mendekat kearah Siwon. Yah, karena ini pertandingan tidak resmi dan semua orang yang berada disana hanya tahu ini Cuma pertandingan biasa untuk hiburan, tidak tahu ada seorang guru imut yang menjadi piala atas pertandingan ini. Ck!

Walau Yoochun tidak setinggi Changmin, namun karena kecepatannya melompat akhirnya bola berada di tangannya**. **Yoochun melakukan _dribbling ball_ dengan kecepatan penuh sambil melirik Changmin yang tengah mengejarnya dengan senyum yang meledek. Sementara Jiyong terus disisi Siwon mencoba menjaga agar tak mendekati Yoochun. Yoochun semakin dekat dengan ring lawan lalu dengan melakukan _lay-up_ dengan dua langkah dan meloncat untuk memasukkan bola ke ring atau keranjang basket. Satu point untuk team Yoochun. Suara sorak-menyorak dari Yuri and the gank pun kembali bergemah. Namun Changmin tak mau kalah, selang beberapa menit Changmin berhasil menyamai kedudukan.

Yoochun melakukan beberapa kali _shooting_ hampir tidak pernah gagal begitu juga Changmin. Namun Siwon mulai jengah karena tak bisa lepas dari Jiyong. Sepertinya ini hanya pertandingan one vs one antara Yoochun dan Changmin.

Hingga hampir sepuluh menit berlalu kini kedudukan 5-6 dan tentu saja di menangkan oleh team Changmin. Tapi Yoochun masih bermain santai dan tak Nampak kuatir kalah terlihat di wajahnya.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain….

"Suie, ayolah. Kita menyaksikan pertandingan Changmin dan Yoochun!" Jaejoong terus menarik Junsu yang sepertinya ogah-ogahan menyaksikan pertandingan untuk memperebutkan dirinya ini.

"Ah hyuuung, kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik." Junsu masih berusaha menahan diri.

"Aishh masa pertandingan sedang berlangsung tapi pialanya tidak ada disana, hwahahahaa." Jaejoong terbahak-bahak sambil menarik Junsu.

"Ya hyung. Jangan menertawaiku!" Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ya baiklah. Hhihiii." Jaejoong masih cekikikan.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Jaejoong berhasil menyeret Junsu kelapangan. Dengan wajah sangat teramat kesal Junsu melihat kearah Yoochun.

.

.

"Yak, Kwon Jiyong. Kau jangan hanya menahanku. Sebaiknya bermain menyerang!" ucap Siwon kesal menatap Jiyong. Sementara yang di tatap hanya acuh tak peduli.

Kedudukan masih kembali seimbang yaitu 8-8. Yoochun dan Changmin masih terus berusaha meraih point dimenit-menit terkahir pertandingan.

"Yoochun-ahh, fightiiiiiiiing!" Jaejoong memekik dari tepi lapangan dan membuat Yoochun menoleh kearahnya. Namun mata Yoochun kini tengah terpusat pada seseorang yang tengah memasak wajah cemberut yang sangat imut di samping Jaejoong.

Yoochun mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Siwon yang tengah kesal melihat Yoochun sedikit lengah dengan segera menghampiri Yoochun namun karena ketidak sengajaannya hingga sedikit menyenggol kaki kiri Yoochun hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Bugh~~~ dan priiiiiittttt…. (?) Suara peluit pertanda pertandingan berakhir dengan sebelumnya Siwon telah melakukan _Shooting _hingga menambah point-nya dan Changmin. Siwon dan Changmin kemudian melakukan –highfive- untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Yoochun masih terpaku di lantai sambil menahan sakit di siku tangan dan bahunya kini. Terdengar desah kecewa dari Yuri dan teman-temannya. Serta suara derap langkah para penonton meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

"Kyaaaa Yoochun kalah. Kau sih Su, makanya jangan cemberut begitu." Jaejoong mengomel. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan cepat kilat dia berlari meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terpaku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "Su, Yunnie menelpon, aku pergi dulu ne. Oh ya, kau bawa Yoochun ke UKS sekarang!" Jaejoong menghilang kemudian. Sementara Jiyong dan Siwon kini tidak tahu entah kemana.

"Kau kalah Yoochun dan itu berarti kau tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk pergi bersama Junsu." Changmin menghampiri Yoochun yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri dengan menahan sakit di lengannya. Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket setelah sebelumnya memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan ke arah Junsu. Dia tahu ini memang sedikit memaksa Junsu, tapi apapun caranya, dia ingin Junsu menjadi miliknya.

Junsu masih tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih berusaha berdiri.

Bugh~~ "Awww appo..." Yoochun kembali terjatuh karena kakinya juga ternyata sakit. Ah tepatnya pura-pura sakit, readers. Wkwkwk!

Seketika itu juga Junsu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menatap Yoochun. Junsu kemudian berlari menghampiri Yoochun. "Kau tak apa Chunnie, apa sakit?" Tanya kuatir dan tanpa sadar memanggil Yoochun dengan sebutan Chunnie.

"Ah gwenchana… tidak sakit kok." Yoochun dengan wajah dibuat-buat kini sukses membuat Junsu semakin kuatir. "Mianhae Suie, mianhae aku …."

"Tidak apa, apanya eoh? sikumu berdarah. Sudahlah… sekarang kita obati lukamu dulu!" Junsu membantu Yoochun berdiri dan memapahnya ke ruang UKS. Sementara yang dipapah hanya terus memasang tampang kesakitan luar biasa bohongnya (?).

Junsu mendudukkan Yoochun di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Junsu lalu menutup pintu dan mengambil kotak P3K pada lemari. "Aishh penjaga UKS kemana sih?" Junsu dengan tampak paniknya kini kembali menghampiri Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah, buka bajumu!" Junsu duduk di samping Yoochun sambil memangku kotak P3K.

Sedikit shock, namun beberapa detik kemudian Yoochun dengan senang hati menuruti perintah Junsu. Junsu menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh half-naked Yoochun kini, namun ia kembali mencoba focus kemudian meraih tangan Yoochun. "Aww sakit… perih!" Yoochun menggigit bibirnya saat Junsu mulai mengobati lukanya yang sebenarnya tidak terlaru parah itu. *lebay nih berdua, wks #digetokyoosu*

Junsu membalut siku Yoochun dengan perban. "Sudah selesai. Sekarang pakai bajumu dan kembali kekelas!" Junsu kemudian berdiri dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun dengan gerakan slow motion (?) Yoochun menariknya agar duduk kembali, namun kali ini di pangkuan Yoochun. Yoochun membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Junsu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yaakk, Yoochun-ah! apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan! Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" Junsu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yoochun namun sepertinya namja ini lebih kuat darinya.

"Hiks… Aku tidak rela Suie pergi berkencan dengannya… Hweeee bagaimana kalau dia memegangg tangan Suie, atau memeluk bahkan mencium Suie…. Aku tidak rela hweeee!" Yoochun meraung-raung (?) seperti anak TK yang mainannya di curi orang lain.

Seketika itu juga Junsu sweetdrop. -_- Kemana sifat angkuh dan sombongnya saat di lapangan basket tadi, atau sifat kejamnya saat kemarin menindas murid yeoja yang tak berdaya. Kenapa didepan Junsu, Yoochun bisa menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan dan manja. Apa bocah ini ngidam lagi. Tingkahnya sungguh alay tingkat dewa(?). Pikir Junsu. "Yak, Yoochun-ah tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sedikitpun menyentuhkuh. Lagi pula ini salahmu. Siapa suruh kau menantangnya bertanding basket segala. Padahal aku berniat untuk menolak ajakannya."

"Jjnjaaa? Ne, aku mempercayaimu… Junsu Ssa'em.. eumm Suie." Yoochun merenggangkan pelukannya.

Junsu kini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun. Lebih tepatnya, Sonsaengnim imut ini tengah duduk di pangkuan Yoochun sambil menghadap kearah Yoochun. Deg~~ Yoochun menatap lekat kedua mata sipit Junsu dan untuk kesekian kalinya Junsu kembali merasakan jantung berdebar tak karuan. Perasaan gugup itu kembali menghampiri di sertai semakin panasnya aura ruang UKS tesebut.

"Suie… a-aku boleh menciummu lagi? Hanya sebentar kok… tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencium emmph…." Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya saat Junsu kini telah melumat bibirnya.

Walau sempat shock tapi Yoochun dengan cepat kilat langsung membalas ciuman Junsu. Mereka saling melumat dan ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan lembut lama-lama menjadi sanga brutal.

Junsu ahirnya menyerah di bawah kuasa Yoochun. ini untuk pertama kalinya Junsu benar-benar menikmati sentuhan bibir Yoochun, bukan di bawah pengaruh alcohol ataupun Yoochun yang tiba-tiba mencuri ciuman darinya. Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuh Junsu dengan tubuhnya.

"Eumphh C-chunie.." Junsu mendesah saat Yoochun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Tangan Junsu meraih dan meremas rambut Yoochun seraya menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eumh ckpcmm ahh..." lidah mereka saling menggoda dan bertarung menimbulkan bunyi decakan serta desahan yang bertambah keras. Junsu mendorong Yoochun dan menghentikan ciuman mereka sejenak untuk menghirup oksigen hingga aliran saliva menetes dibibir Junsu.

"Hahh ah ahh.." Junsu masih terengah engah sambil menatap suaminya yang tengah memasang –smirk- yang membuat Junsu sedikit ketakutan.

"Junsu Ssa'em, aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya." dengan suara husky-nya, Yoochun berbisik tepat di telinga Junsu sambil sedikit menggigitnya.

Junsu yang sedari berusaha menahan dirinya dan terus menekan keinginan itu kini merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di daerah selengkangannya. Junsu melirik ke arah tersebut dengan sedikit takut. "Y-yoochun-ah, jangan lakukan itu d-disini berbahaya ahh." Junsu sudah tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya saat tangan Yoochun kini tengah berusaha membangunkan adik kecilnya.

"Sssttt… Suie Ssa'em, aku akan sangat pelan melakukannya kau jangan kuatir. Tenang saja percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan mengganggu aegya kita." Yoochun berbisik seraya tangannya masih meremas junior Junsu yang masih terbungkus celana berbahan cotton tersebut sementara tangan yang lain melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Junsu.

"C-chunnie ahhh j-jebaaal.. ah a-andweee!" Junsu mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Setiap detik seseorang bisa kapan saja masuk kesini dan menemukan mereka. Junsu benar-benar sangat ketakukan sekarang. Junsu berusaha mendorong tubuh Yoochun namun tidak bisa.

Yoochun kembali mendekap Junsu agar Junsu tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Yoochun menelusuri leher mulus milik istrinya dan sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya. Yoochun memberikan beberapa kissmark- miliknya. "Itu adalah bukti kau telah dimiliki seseorang kalau nanti dia ingin menciummu, Suie."

Yoochun kemudian mencium dan menjilat dada Junsu. Yoochun berhenti pada kedua nipple Junsu lalu menghisap dan mengemutnya seperti seorang bayi secara bergantian.

"Ahh… C-chunnie.." Junsu hanya bisa berusaha terus mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah. Tidak di pungkirinya, dia sangat menikmati sentuhan Yoochun ini. Di usia yang masih remaja, Yoochun bisa membuatnya melayang sampai sekarang ia juga sudah hampir tak sejalan dengan logikanya dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti insting dan gairah yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Junsu Cuma bisa berdoa, semoga tidak ada penghuni Dongbang Senior High School yang akan melihat live action (?) mereka di ruang UKS.

Yoochun yang merasa Junsu sudah tak melakukan perlawanan dan memilih pasrah di bawa kendalinya kini tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Dengan sigap Yoochun meraih gesper celana Junsu dan melepaskannya sambil terus menciumi perut rata Junsu yang sedikit mulai membesar namun kali ini sangat lembut. "Aegya… m-mianhae… Apppa tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Yoochun kembali membuka kancing celana Junsu dan menarik resletingnya. Yoochun kembali meremas junior Junsu dibalik underwear milik istrinya.

"Ahh… C-chunnie cepatlah s-sedikit sebelum a-ada yang datang enghh ahh." Junsu kali ini tidak bisa tinggal diam dan hanya pasrah. Junsu juga meraih gesper milik Yoochun dan melepaskannya. Dengan cepat Junsu membuka kancing celana suaminya dan menurunkan resleting Yoochun. Junsu mengeluarkan junior Yoochun tanpa melepaskan underwear Yoochun. Junsu memijat-mijat junior suaminya lalu mengocoknya cepat.

"Sshh ahh… S-suie sudah t-tidak sabar eoh?" Yoochun menyeringai.

.

.

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan kini, namja cantik yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang bidadari *plak-_,- wks* kini tengah celingak celinguk dan berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah (?) mencari seseorang- err lebih tepatnya seorang guru biologi yang sudah terlambat lima belas menit masuk kekelas.

Ketua kelas 3 A, kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Junsu saat ini telah melaporkan kehilangan seekor lumba-lumba *okee author makin ngaco karena ini nulisnya udah malam #malahcurhat*.

Ya, kelas 3 A memang terkenal berkumpulnya para siswa keturunaan Changmin yang otaknya berkelebihan (?), mereka akan mencari keberadaarn Sonsaengnim yang terlambat masuk kelas, beda dengan kelas Yoochun yang isinya semua murid dengan sejuta kenakalan ini. Mereka tentu akan senang kalau Sonsaengnim mereka melewatkan kelas begitu saja. Ketua kelas 3 A, kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Junsu saat ini telah melapor pada Jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada Jaejoong karena Junsu tidak masuk kelas. Jaejoong berusaha menghubungi ponsel Junsu namun Junsu ternyata meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang guru.

"Yahh, kemana sih sebenarnya dia? Tidak biasanya membolos mengajar." Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali terakhir dia bersama Junsu. Pertandingan… lapangan basket… Yoochun… kalah… terluka… dan… "Oh ya UKS!" dengan segera Jaejoong memantapkan kakinya menuju ruangan UKS *NUUUUUUUU! JAEMA JANGAN KESANA! /tarik kakinyya jaema/ #authordiinjek-_-

Tidak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong kini telah berada di depan pintu UKS….

**Back to Yoosu..**

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berada di ruang UKS, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka…

"Ahhggh… ahh C-chunnie… c-cepat." Junsu memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher yoochun.

"Sabar Chagi..." Yoochun berusaha melepaskan celana Junsu... namun...

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terpaku didepan pintu UKS saat mendengar Moan-moan yang berasal dari dalam ruang tersebut. Ia tahu persis suara uke yang tengah mendesah itu. YooSu!

Dengar gerakan ala mak-mak sinetron Indonesia –#dor dor- Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar dan melihat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan dengan keringat yang bercucuran di tubuh mereka serta nafas yang masih terengah-engah… dan mereka hampir-_naked_.

Mendengar pintu malang yang di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang, yoochun dan Junsu menoleh kearah pintu tersebut dan menemukan sesosok namja cantik dengan wajah yang- errr seperti ingin mencincang mereka berdua dan menjadikan daging serta tulang mereka untuk makan siang Jiji. -_- *serem ya*

"J-jaejoong h-hyung/n-nunna…."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

**_._**

.

Kyaaaa akhirnya saya Update~ kkkkk maaf nde lama hehe

-Rep Review-

ayy88fish : hehehee penname ku -Chunsatic729 klo AyyyNha itu Acc twitter kkk~ hahaa iya itu typo tp udh d perbaiki kok, gomawo koreksinya xD

BlaueFEE : Hehehee~ gomawo atas koreksinya, sudah aku berbaiki kok :D

RedsXiah : nde, Min org ke tiga

shintaelf : Sippo, udh aku nih aku Update :p

yoosu's child : Hai, aku juga anak YooSu~ aigooo ga tega buat daddy menderita wkwkwk

Akita Fisayu : nde hahahaa changmin jd pihak ketiga

thx udah Review ~ mian klo ada yg belum ke balas intinya minta lanjutin cepat pan wks~ dan mian rada lama :p

M - Lia ok - Love YunJaeWonkyu- hibiki kurenai - taeminho - YunjaeYewon - fysheeah - FiAndYJ - raraa

Okeyyy~ Review ga harus pujian ato apalah~ karena koreksi dan kritik serta saran amat membantu saya :D n lagi n lagi~ Silent Readers selalu di tunggu kritik dan sarannya~

Gomawo udah bacaaa :D

Review!


	6. Ice Cream

**Title : My Sosaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Comedy Romance, Slight NC 17 *bagi yg puasa baca malam nde* :D**

**Rating : T to M**

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Im Yoona**

**Kwon Jiyong**

**Shindong**

**Warning : Typos, M-Preg, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**Author POV**

Suasana hening sejenak. Jaejoong masih berdiri terpaku di pintu dengan tatapan mematikan menatap YooSu yang masih dalam posisinya. Baik Yoochun maupun Junsu tak berani menatap Jaejoong yang seperti bom waktu dan bisa kapan saja meledak dan menghancurkan mereka -oke ga gtu juga-wks. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah malu luar biasa. Atau sih lebih tepatnya Junsu yang malu, Yoochun santai saja. Hahahaaaa xD

"YAAAKKK, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, EOH! AISHH, SUIE CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DAN KEMBALI KEKELAS. ANAK-ANAK MENUNGGU DIKELAS DAN MENCARIMU DARI TADI." Jaejoong berteriak cukup keras sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Nunna, pelankan suaramu…."

"DIAM KAU! YOOCHUN-AHH, KAU TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARIKU SETELAH INI!" Ucap Jaejoong semakin meninggikan suaranya sambil menatap tajam Yoochun.

"N-ne hyung." Junsu berusaha berdiri dari pangkuan Yoochun. Yoochun membantu Junsu dengan memegangi pinggul Junsu. "ahhh." Yoosu sedikit mendesah.

"Aishh kalian benar-benar ceroboh." Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya tak enak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Junsu turun dari pangkuan Yoochun lalu memunguti bajunya yang berserakan di lantai dan buru-buru memakainya lagi. Begitupun dengan Yoochun, tapi sang seme melakukannya dengan santai.

Aishhh mengapa nunna -rempong ini kesini sih. Ck! mengganggu saja. Padahal aku berniat melarikan junsu dari sini dan melanjutkan dirumah. Bisik Yoochun kesal dalam hati.

"Junsu-ya, bersihkan dirimu dengan tisu. Rapikan penampilanmu dan bersikap santai saja jangan sampai murid-murid itu mencurigaimu. Bilang saja tadi kau di panggil kepala sekolah. Cepatlah kekelas sekarang. Aku akan menangani suamimu ini." jelas Jaejoong lalu menatap tajam Yoochun yang masih santai memasang kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"N-ne hyung." Junsu menuruti semua perintah Jaejoong lalu berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar ruang UKS meninggalkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

Suasana kembali hening…

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan membunuh…

"Yaa, Jaejoong nunna… k-kenapa menatapku begitu. Aishh, bukankah kau dan hyungku yang selalu memberi contoh ini kepadaku dan Junsu." ucap Yoochun santai.

Jaejoong hanya mengelah napas kesal lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lihat itu, Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong menunjuk kearah sudut dinding bagian atas tepat di atas Yoochun berdiri.

"Hmm~" gumam Yoochun seraya kembali mengenakan Jas sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi dengan santai Yoochun mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah. "c-cctv…." Kali ini Yoochun tak bisa santai. Mulutnya membelalak lebar serta kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"Hah! Berdoa saja kau dan Junsu masih di lindungi Tuhan, Pabo! Sekarang kau keruang kepala sekolah, karena disana juga terpasang _DVR card_-nya. Aku akan keruang komputerisasi sekolah." Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar menuju suatu ruangan. Ya, tepatnya ruangan sistem komputerisasi sekolah.

Sekarang Yoochun benar-benar sangat ketakutan. B-bagaimana ini? Ahh pabo-ya! Ahghrhh! Yoochun berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

.

.

Tak lama Jaejoong sampai di ruangan tersebut. Dan well… memang Tuhan masih melindungi YooSu. Memang kemana petugas disini, ahh terserah ini memang yang diharapkan. Jaejoong mulai berkonsentari lalu mulai berkutat dengan PC yang dipasangi_ DVR card. _Ya, memang ada dua PC yang di lengkapi_ DVR_ _card_ di sekolah ini, salah satunya PC khusus yang ada di salah satu Ruangan di ruangan Komputer sekolah serta PC yang berada di ruangan Kepala sekolah.

Tak cukup tahu jelas, mengapa ruangan UKS itu dipasang CCTV. Ya, memang DongBang Senior High School merupakan sekolah yang cukup disiplin hingga tak satupun sudut di sekolah ini yang terlepas dari mata si Botak berkacamata itu. Ya, tentunya WC tidak di pasang kok. Hakhak xD

"Yess! Selesai, hampir saja." Jaejoong mengusap dadanya lega. Jaejoong men-display lalu _men-delete_ semua _record_ adegan panas Yoosu di UKS yang baru saja berlangsung tersebut.

"Jaejoong, kau sedang apa?"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain…

Yoochun telah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan gugup Yoochun mengendap-endap membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"Yoochun-ah? …."

Deg~~~ Jantung Yoochun hampir mau copot. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Aahh Jiyong-ah." Yoochun bernapas lega saat melihat sahabatnya ini. "Kau… syukurlah."

"Ehh, waeyooo?" Jiyong memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya sekarang.

"Ahh gwenchana. Sekarang kau tunggu disini dan awasi jika ada yang menuju kesini, arasso!" ucap Yoochun.

"Ya? Tapi untuk apa?" Jiyong hanya bisa menatap bingung sahabatnya ini.

"Aishh aku tidak punya banyak waktu nanti ku jelaskan!" ucapnnya lalu segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Jiyong hanya mengangguk, dia sudah tahu sifat Yoochun. Turuti saja lah.

Yoochun segera duduk di kursi milik pak kepala sekolah yang botak tersebut. Ada dua PC di ruangan ini, Yoochun kemudian menuju PC yang terpasang _DVR Card_. Yoochun segera membuka software di PC tersebut yang mengatur sistem _DVR card_ yang terpasang di PC itu. Yoochun kemudian mematikan camera yang ada diruang kepala sekolah agar apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang tak terekam. Yoochun kemudian segera mem-_display_ rekaman yang berpusat di Ruang UKS beberapa menit yang lalu dan rekaman ia masuk dan duduk di tempat ini untuk segera men-_delete_-nya. Tapi tunggu…..

Sebuah seringainya tersimpul dibibirnya. Yoochun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mematikannya dan mencabut memory-card ponselnya. Yoochun lalu memasukkan memory tersebut pada _USB Flash Drive_.

"Hmm, dari pada menghapusnya… lebih baik ku _copy_ dulu, hahahaaa." ucapnya tersenyum puas.

Yoochun lalu segera melepaskan memory card tersebut dan memasukkan kedalam saku jas sekolahnya. Yoochun kembali pada fokusnya menghapus rekaman adegan panasnya mereka di ruangan UKS beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ahh rekamannya cukup bersih, hahaa." ya, _camera_ yang di gunakan pada ruang UKS memang menggunakan kamera berwarna _CCD_ di tambah pencahayaan yang cukup bagus di ruangan itu.

"Oke, beres!" ucapnya lega. "Hmm! Hampir saja." Yoochun kemudian dengan santainya berdiri dan keluar menghampiri Jiyong yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ayo pergi." ucapnya lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih menunggu penjelasannya.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau tadi mencuri soal ujian eoh?" Tanya Jiyong seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoochun.

"Ne… aish tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil." ucapnya lagi dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. -_-

"Eoh? lain kali kita lakukan lagi saat si botak itu tidak ada di tempat, bagaimana?" ucap Jiyong bersemengat.

"Hmm, tentu saja." :D

.

.

"S-shindong hyung. Hah, itu… a-aku hmm I-itu tadi aku kehilangan kucingku, k-karena itu aku mencoba melacak keberadaannya lewat CCTV sekolah. Hehee," jelas Jaejoong asal.

"Aigoooo. Apa kau membawa Jiji lagi? Ck, dasar." Tanya Shindong heran. Si petugas ruang komputerisasi ini yang baru dari WC ini tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"N-ne. Ah ternyata aku baru ingat. J-jiji tadi pagi ku titipkan dengan tetanggaku. L-lalu kau darimana?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"E-ehh i-ini dari WC. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku diare. Ah, aku rasa terlalu banyak makan mie ayam mas bejo (?) hahaa!" jawab Shindong sedikit malu. -_-

-plaaak dor -_- author pusing part ini semoga tidak ngacooo tentang CCTV-nya. mklm author bkn ahli CCTV-xD

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." Junsu dengan perasaan gugup akhirnya memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kelas 3A, kelas yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadirannya. "Ah, m-mian… sebelumnya aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Tadi mendadak di panggil kepala sekolah, jadi agak terlambat." ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne… gwenchana Dolphin Ssa'em!" ucap mereka kompak.

Junsu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ah syukurlah. Ucapnya dalam hati. Dan sekarang dengan sisa waktu yang ada Junsu mulai memberikan materi pelajaran, dengan pikiran yang kacau tentunya. Ck! Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya harus memberi materi pelajaran tentang REPRODUKSI kepada murid-muridnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia hampir saja bercinta.

Junsu mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa seceroboh itu. Dan sekarang Junsu tak fokus mengajar murid-muridnya.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Bugh~ sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai wajah tampan sang cassanova. Yoochun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah karena memang tak ada perlawanan saat gempalan tangan Jaejoong tepat mengenai pipi kanannya hingga bibir Yoochun berdarah. Ck, wajahnya saja yang seperti yeoja, tenaganya setara dengan -Chris John ternyata. Pikir Yoochun.

Ya, mereka sekarang tengah berada di lapangan sekolah. Sekolah telah bubar sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Jaejoong menyeret Yoochun kesini bermaksud memberi pelajaran pada bocah ingusan yang hampir saja menghancurkan hidup adik kesayangannya ini.

Jaejoong menarik kerah baju Yoochun dan memaksa adik iparnya ini berdiri. Sementara di tempat lain Junsu hanya bisa sesegukkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tahu, disini dia dan Yoochun memang bersalah.

"Kau tahu, karena kecerobohanmu tadi. Kau bisa saja menghancurkan hidup Junsu, Yoochun. aishhh! Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau berbuat seperti ini. Kalau sampai terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Jaejoong lalu mendorong Yoochun kembali hingga kembali tersungkur di tanah.

"Dan kau Junsu, sebaiknya harus bisa menahan dirimu. Arasso! Hyung hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayimu. Hyung sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Sekarang pulanglah, kurasa si jidat lebar ini perlu di obati." Jaejoong melirik sekilas Yoochun yang masih meraba daerah bibirnya yang berdarah. Jaejoong lalu pergi menuju parkiran.

"C-chunnie, gwenchanayo? S-sakit ne?" Junsu langsung menghampiri Yoochun dan membantunya berdiri.

"M-mian…"

"Gwenchana. Ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga salah." ucapnya lalu menatap lekat suaminya.

"Ck, nunnamu lumayan juga ternyata."

"Dia hyungku, bukan nunnaku. Aishh sudah di tonjok sampai berdarah seperti itu masih saja meremehkan Jaejoong hyung." Junsu meletakkan tangan Yoochun di bahunya untuk memapah yoochun. Aish padahal yang sakit pipi Yoochun bukan kakinya. Wks xD

"Hahahaaa, tetap saja aku takkan pernah memanggilnya, hyung!" balas Yoochun santai.

"Ya, ku adukan pada Jaejoong hyung nanti." ancam Junsu.

"A-ahh a-andweeeee!"

"Eukyangkyaaaang. Ternyata berandalan sekolah kelas satu ini takut dengan seorang pria cantik seperti Jaejoong hyung." Ledek Junsu.

"Aishh, b-bukan takut. Tapi kan, dia adalah kakak iparku. Mana mungkin aku melawannya." Yoochun mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Eukyangkyaaaang. Takut sih mengaku saja!" Junsu melepaskan rangkulannya Yoochun lalu berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang semakin cemberut menuju parkiran dimana mobilnya berada.

"Yak! Awas kau Park Junsu!"

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

"Awww p-perih, appo.. pelan pelan ah!" Yoochun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Yoochun sekarang tengah berbaring di kasur sementara Junsu duduk di tepi kasur sambil mengkompres bibir suaminya yang sedikit membengkak karena pukulan Jaejoong tadi.

"Yak! Kau jangan membentakku. Aishh ini kompres saja sendiri!" Junsu melempar kain yang digunakannya untuk mengkompres bibir Yoochun itu tepat diwajah suaminya.

"Begitu saja marah. Ayo kompres lagi baby!" Yoochun memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yahh." dengan terpaksa Yoochun mengambil kain kompres tersebut dan mengkompres bibirnya sendiri. "Tega sekali." rutuknya. Namun Junsu masih tak bergeming.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudia Junsu kembali merebut kain kompres tersebut dan kembali mengompres bibir Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Pasti Jaejoong nunna sangat sayang padamu. Suie beruntung punya hyung seperti dia." ucap Yoochun seraya mengelus pipi Junsu.

"Eoh? Chunnie juga punya Yunho hyung, dan dia juga sangat sayang padamu. Lalu kau juga masih orang tua..."

"Aku membenci mereka…. "

"Chunnie….."

"Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi yang sangat ku benci di dunia ini?" Yoochun menatap Junsu lekat.

"N-nuguya?" Junsu melihat aura kebencian terpancar di mata Yoochun.

"Dia adalah…. Kekasih hyungku. Lima tahun yang lalu. Semenjak ayah dan ibu berpisah, hyung memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ibu, sementara ayah menahanku bersamanya. Aku sangat jarang bertemu hyung, dia selalu sibuk dengan hidupnya sendiri semenjak dia bilang dia punya kekasih. Aku benci karena dia aku jadi kehilangan perhatian hyungku. Waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahunku dan hari itu hyung berjanji padaku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku menunggunya sangat lama. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menelpon dan bilang dia tak bisa datang karena kekasihnya itu membutuhkannya. Aku benar-benar marah tapi dia tetap memilih kekasihrnya. Di dalam perjalan kerumah kekasihnya, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Aku takkan memaafkan orang itu…. Aku sangat membencinya. Aku benar-benar benci padanya, Suie." Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Sorot matanya tajam memancarkan amarah yang selama ini seolah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat didalam sikap cueknya. Matanya pun kini berkaca-kaca.

Junsu meraih Yoochun kepelukannya. "Ssssttt uljimah Chunnie-ya…. Uljimah.. " junsu mengelus-elus punggung Yoochun untuk menenangkan suaminya.

"S-suie..."

"Nde?"

"Mau es krim!"

Junsu sweet drop seketika. Kemana perginya Yoochun dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian tadi. Ck! Dia kembali menjadi Yoochun yang manja dan kekanak-kanakan. Eh, dia minta es krim? Tumben sekali. Apa dia mengidam lagi. Ah Cuma mengidam es krim tidak terlalu aneh. Pikir Junsu.

"Tiba-tiba ingin makan es krim, Suie."

"Apa kau mengidam lagi?" Junsu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm sepertinya begitu. Karena tiba-tiba ingin es krim." Ucapnya semangat persis seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan es krim.

"Baiklah. Aku punya persedian banyak es krim di kulkas." Junsu lalu berdiri hendak ke dapur.

"Tapi aku ingin es krim rasa Junsu Ssa'em!"

Seketika itu juga Junsu menghentikan langkahnya. "A-apa kau bilang?" Junsu membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoochun. "E-es krim rasa J-junsu Ssa'em? YA! MANA ADA YANG SEPERTI ITU, JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aigoooo pokoknya tidak mau tahu! Aku mau es krim rasa Junsu Ssa'em sekarang juga. Kalau tidak…. Kalau tidak… Ssa'em tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini!" rengek Yoochun.

"O-omooo, anak ini benar-benar!" Junsu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Yoochun yang tengah mem-poutkan bibirnya. Junsu sudah cukup mengenal watak suaminya. Kalau tidak di turuti, mungkin bukan hanya tidak bisa tidur, tapi sepanjang malam dia akan terus mendengar Yoochun merengek-rengek padanya. Tapi, tapi dimana ia bisa menemukan es krim rasa dirinya. Ck! Yoochun sudah tidak waras. Aishh kapan sih acara ngidam-mengidam ini berakhir. Menyusahkan sekali! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Suie, mengapa melamun? Aku mau es krimku sekarang!" perintah Yoochun seenaknya.

"Ya baiklah. Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Junsu lalu beranjak kedapur.

.

.

Junsu sekarang hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan kulkas. Sudah lima belas menit ia hanya mondar mandir sambil terus memikirkan sebuah ide. Sedari tadi Yoochun terus berteriak menanggilnya. "Ahhghrhh! Es krim… rasa… J-junsu Ssa'em? Apa aku harus meminta perusahan es krim untuk membuat resep dengan rasa Junsu Ssa'em sekarang juga? Hah!" Junsu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku saja yang mengidam dan menyusahkan bocah itu, aishh!"

"Suie….. lama sekali?" untuk kesekian kalinya Yoochun memanggilnya.

"Aishh tunggulah aku sedang membuatnya." bohong Junsu.

Junsu kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah es krim coklat. Sebuah –smirk- terkembang di bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana menciptakan es krim rasa Junsu Ssa'em." Junsu membuka cup eskrim tersebut lalu mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengaduk-aduk es krim coklat itu agar sedikit mencair.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Junsu naik dan duduk di atas meja makan. "Yoochunnie, kau pasti suka es krim buatanku. Es krim rasa Junsu Ssa'em." Junsu membuka kancing pajamanya serta menurunkan celananya. -_,- Bisa di bilang sekarang dia hampir naked. Junsu lalu melumuri dada, perut hingga selengkangannya dengan es krim yang sudah mencair tadi.

"Chunnie… Come here baby! Es krimmu sudah siap." teriak Junsu dengan nada yang agak menggoda.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring santai menunggu Junsu kembali kekamar sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Junsu yang memanggilnya. Kenapa tidak membawa es krimnya kekamar saja. Pikir Yoochun. Yoochun lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur dimana Junsu berada.

Yoochun berjalan santai menuju dapur, tapi saat mendongakkan kepalanya di dapur, Yoochun sangat shock menemukan Junsu yang tengah berbaring di atas meja makan dan pajama yang dipakainya sudah hampir lepas serta tubuh atasnya sudah di lumuri es krim coklat.

"Son-saengnim… a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Yoochun kini sudah berdiri didepan Junsu. Tepatnya di antara selengkangan Junsu.

Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi dingin yang menyerang daerah sensitive-nya. "C-chunnie, ini adalah es krim rasa J-junsu Ssa'em yang kau p-pinta." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun melongo. Entah mengapa otaknya sangat lama bekerja kali ini. Bukankah biasa hal yang berhubungan dengan porn Yoochun cepat sekali menangkapnya.

"Ahh.. C-chunnie l-lick me ahh.. p-please!" Junsu mendesah di sela kalimatnya.

"Aigoooo, Suie Ssa'em's so naughty tonite. Ohh~ of course baby~" Yoochun lalu naik ke atas meja dan menindih Junsu.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Yoochun mulai menjilati dada junsu yang sudah di lumuri es krim sambil sesekali menggigit memberikan -kiss mark.

"Ahh~ C-chunnie tunggu, a-apa bibirmu perih?…" Junsu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoochun.

"Aku bisa menahannya." -wink- Yoochun kini beranjak ke bawah, dan sekarang adalah kedua nipple Junsu. "Eumhh ahh~ J-junsu Ssa'em ice cream is very t-tasty~"

"Ahh ahh C-chunnie.. S-suie want more~" Junsu sudah merasakan adik kecilnya menegang.

Yoochun kini sudah berada di perut Junsu yang sudah agak membesar itu. Di jilat dan sesekali di kecupnya perut istrinya yang tengah hamil muda tersebut. Yoochun menyeringai saat melihat junior istrinya yang sudah menegang. Yoochun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya memadang Junsu yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati service-nya.

Yoochun semakin melebarkan selengkangan Junsu lalu meraih cup es kri coklat yang ada di samping Junsu menumpahkan es krim yang sudah mencair itu tepat di junior Junsu yang sudah sangat tegang. Junsu hanya bisa menggigit bibir. "S-suck me ah~"

"As you wish, S-sae'm~" Yoochun menjilati junior Junsu persis seperti sedang menjilat es krim. Yoochun kemudian memasukkan junior Junsu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap-hisapnya kuat.

"Ahh ahh C-chunnie~" Junsu hanya bisa terus mendesah menikmatinya.

Hingga hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya Junsu merasa perutnya sedikit mual dan menggelinjang pertanda ia sudah hampir klimaks.

"Ahhhrrghhhh chunniee!"

Crooooottt

Yoochun menelan cairan Junsu yang masuk kedalam mulutnya tanpa ragu dan jijik lalu menjilati sisa es krim pada junior Junsu hingga bersih.

"Ahh rasanya sangat manis, gomawo S-saem." Yoochun beranjak di samping Junsu lalu mencium sekilas kening Junsu.

"Ah ah ahhh... " napas Junsu masih terengah-engah. Junsu menatap Yoochun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Junsu. Namun…..

Ting tong…. Tingtong –sudah ya author udh ga sanggup, tdnya itu Cuma makan es krim, lah jadinya makan es krim-nya esktrim gtu gegara otak yadong lagi connect-plak- wks-ini di buat sebelum puasa sih-

**Oke ~ kembali ke cerita -_-**

Ting tong…. Ting tong…..

Suara bel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi sukses meng-interupsi adegan tatap-tatapan Yoosu. Yoochun dan Junsu langsung duduk dan merapikan diri mereka.

"Chunnie, buka kan pintu. Aku mau merapikan diri dulu." Junsu kembali mengenakan underwear serta celananya serta mengancing pajamanya.

"Aishh mengganggu sekali." rutuk Yoochun seraya turun dari meja itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

Yoochun langsung membuka pintu apartment dengan tampang yang bisa di bilang cukup kesal pada tamu yang datang. Yoochun sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat melihat dua orang namja yang menjadi tamunya dan Junsu. yah,

"K-kalian?" Yoochun hanya bisa terpaku melihat tatapan tajam Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Nde! Wae? Apa kau tidak suka aku kesini Park Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sekarang langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam apartment Yoosu.

"Ah, yoochun-ah. Hyung sudah dengar semuanya. Cukup pukulan Jaejoong tadikan untuk memperingatimu." Ucap Yunho yang kemudian masuk menyusul Boo-nya.

"Hah, apa-apaan mereka. Aishh, mengesalkan sekali!" Yoochun kembali menutup pintu apartmentnya lalu menyusul Yunjae yang sudah seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu lovey dovey-nya bersama Junsu.

"Suie? sedang apa didapur?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu menampakkan dirinya di ruang tamu.

"Eoh? k-kalian?" tak berbeda dengan Yoochun, Junsu juga terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Yunjae ke apartment mereka tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dalulu.

Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu tersebut dan saling memberi kode. "Su, Chun-ah.. malam ini aku dan Yunnie akan menginap di sini. Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Aku belum bisa mempercayai Yoochun sepenuhnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk sementara mengawasinya." Jelas Jaejoong menatap Yoosu secara bergantian.

"MWOOOO?" ucap Yoosu kompak.

"Apa kau keberatan Suie?" Jaejoong kini menatap Junsu seolah mengintimidasi.

"A-ani hyung. T-tentu saja t-tidak." jawab Junsu sedikit gugup. Yah, walau sebenarnya Junsu sangat keberatan, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau Jaejoong sudah seperti itu.

"Hmm baguslah. " ucap Jaejoong penuh dengan kemenangan.

Sementara disisi lain Yoochun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa ataupun protes dengan keputusan Jaejoong yang ingin menginap di apartment mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong melempar dua bantal dan mengambil sebuah selimut lalu di bentangkan di lantai sebelah kasur milik Yoosu. "Kalian berdua tidur disini, atau di sofa terserah. Aku dan Junsu akan tidur di kasur." jelas Jaejoong seraya menatap 2U seme itu.

"MWOOOO?" ucap 2U kompak.

"Ah Boojae sayang, kenapa aku juga ikutan di hukum?" protes Yunho.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau itu hyungnya Yoochun, jadi terima saja." jelas jJaejoong.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas, ia tahu Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa di lawan kalau sudah seperti ini. Sementara Yoochun yang berdiri di samping Yunho hanya bisa terkikik melihat hyung tampannya itu seperti seme-seme takut uke.

"Yah, jidat lebar!" Yunho menatap geram adik sepupunya yang tak tahu diri itu.

"M-mwoo?" balas Yoochun.

"Aishh sudahlah. Jangan rebut kami mau tidur. Kalau kalian rebut aku akan mengusir kalian dari kamar ini." jelas Jaejoong lagi yang langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur.

Sementara junsu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kedua hyung dan suaminya tersebut. Merekalah keluarga Junsu sekarang, mereka lah orang-orang yang sangat penting buat Junsu. Junsu pun beranjak ke tempat tidur menyusul hyung cantiknya.

Sementara duo Kim Uke ini tengah menikmati kasur yang empuk di kamar milik Yoosu, kini 2U seme hanya bisa meratapi nasib malangnya karena harus tidur hanya dengan alaskan selimut yang tipis.

Mungkin disini Yoochun sedikit merasa menang melihat hyung tertuanya itu harus bernasib sama dengannya. Rasakan Yunho hyung, mengapa kau menginap disini malam ini dan menggangguku dan Junsu. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati. Yah, begitulah kira-kira pamirsa. Untuk ke sekian kalinya Yunjae menggagalkan readers untuk menyaksikan YooSu -ah uh- ahh xD bwakakakaaaaaa. LoL

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu duduk gelisa di sebuah café yang dulu ia dan changmin sering kunjungi. Karena kebodohan Yoochun, kini ia terpaksa setuju pergi berkencang dengan Changmin. Sementara didepannya kini Changmin duduk sambil terus memandanginya.

"Suie, kau mau makan apa? Oh ya, setelah ini Bagaimana kalau kita menonton? Kau setujukan?" Tanya Changmin seraya meraih tangan Junsu ke genggamannya.

Dengan hati-hati Junsu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin. "Eoh, t-terserah kau saja Min." Junsu melirik ke sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut café tersebut. Seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya.

"Hmm baiklah." terlihat Changmin sedikit kesal dengan penolakan Junsu.

.

.

Junsu mencoba kembali focus pada makanan yang telah di pesannya dan berusaha terus menghindari pembicaraan apapun dengan Changmin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin Yoochun yang sedang terus mengawasinya di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut café ini menjadi lepas kendali dan menyerang changmin seperti yang telah ia katakan sebelum pergi berkencan dengan Changmin.

.

.

**Flashback…**

Yoochun terlihat frustasi dan uring-uringan di ruang tamu apartmentnya dan Junsu. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi istrinya akan pergi berkencan dengan pria lain.

"Chunnie-ya, mengapa dari mondar-mandir begitu?" Tanya Junsu yang kini telah sangat rapi.

Yoochun langsung menghambur dan memeluk Junsu. "Andweeee…. Aku tidak rela Suie pergi dengannya!"

"Sssttt tenanglah Yeobo. Aku hanya menganggap ini hanya hang out dengan seorang sahabat bukan pergi berkencan dengannya, arasso!" Junsu menenangkan Yoochun di pelukannya. "Chunnie, Changmin sudah menungguku di bawah. Aku pergi sekarang ne!" ucap Junsu lagi seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoochun.

"Aish tidak bisa. Pokoknya aku akan mengawasi kalian. Kalau dia macam-macam aku akan menyerangnya saat itu juga."

"Ya ya baiklah. Aegya, lihatlah uri Appa sangat cemburuan. Sekarang kita pergi ne." Junsu menggenggam dan menarik tangan Yoochun menuju pintu keluar.

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

"Chun oppa, kau sedang apa? Menunggu seseorang?"

"Y-yoong, ah a-aniya. A-aku.. aku hanya sedang bosan." Yoochun kaget saat tiba-tiba Yoona telah duduk manis di hadapannya.

"Jinjaaa, huwaaaa sejak kapan seorang cassanova merasa bosan. Ck, apa kau sedang bersama kekasihmu lalu selingkuhanmu ada di tempat ini juga…bla bla bla..."

"Aishh rusa jelek diam lah!" Yoochun menatap kesal pada yeoja manis didepannya itu.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain…

B-bukankah itu Yoona. Mengapa dia bersama Yoochun. Apa mereka juga berkencan. Bisik Junsu dalam hati. Junsu terus melirik ke arah Yoochun dan mengawasinya. Kini bukan hanya Yoochun yang mengawasi Junsu, Junsu juga mengawasi Yoochun. ck!

"Suie? kau kenapa? Dari tadi gelisa sekali?" Tanya Changmin yang sedari tadi melihat Junsu yang terus menerus melirik ke samping.

"G-gwenchana Minnie-ya."

.

.

"Chun oppa, kau kenapa? Sepertinya gelisa sekali?" Yoona juga merasa Yoochun seperti tak tenang.

"Gwenchana Yoong." ucap Yoochun santai.

.

.

"Minnie-ya, aku ke toilet sebentar ne." ucap Junsu yang langsung berdiri tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin.

Changmin sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres pada Junsu.

.

.

M-mau kemana dia? Bisik Yoochun dalam hati saat melihat junsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Yoong, oppa ke toilet dulu ne." Yoochun juga langsung berdiri dan beranjak ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoona.

Ck, aku tahu oppa. Aku tahu mengapa kau gelisa. Aku tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba pergi. Kim Junsu. Yoona tersenyum licik mengiringi kepergian Yoochun.

.

.

Yoochun sampai ke toilet dan memperhatikan satu satu orang yang berada disana. Kemana dia? Tanya Yoochun dalam hati saat ia tak menemukan Junsu disitu.

"Y-yak!" teriak Yoochun saat seseorang menarik paksa dirinya masuk kedalam salah satu toilet yang sebelum tertutup. Yoochun tersandar ke sisi dinding toilet.

"S-suie..."

Junsu menutup dan mengunci toilet tersebut. "Nde…." –Pout- "Mengapa kau bersama murid baru itu, eoh?"

"Aigooo.. hahaa. Aegya, lihatlah sekarang uri eomma sangat cemburuan." Yoochun menarik pinggang Junsu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Junsu masih mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Yoochun semakin gemes. Yoochun membalik posisi mereka sekarang. Junsu bersandar di dinding toilet lalu kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Yoochun.

"Sudah pernah ku bilangkan, Yoona itu sama seperti Jiyong. Kami memang sangat dekat, tapi dia hanya teman bagiku." Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junsu hingga kening mereka saling menempel sekarang.

"Jjinjayo?" Junsu tersipu malu karena ketahuan cemburu.

Yoochun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir plum milik istrinya lalu memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Junsu balas melumat bibir Yoochun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Yoochun. Terdengar desahan di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

.

.

Changmin berdiri mematung di depan pintu toilet. Dia melihat semuanya saat Junsu menarik Yoochun masuk kedalam toilet dan desahan itu cukup terdengar di telinganya dan menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Changmin menggempalkan tangannya dan menatap penuh amarah ke arah pintu toilet tersebut.

"Sekarang, Changmin Ssa'em sudah melihat semuanya kan? Mereka…. Memang punya hubungan bahkan sudah menikah. Junsu Ssa'em bahkan sedang mengandung anak Park Yoochun."

"K-kau… apa kau bilang? Aniya! Itu tidak mungkin…"

"Pelankan suaramu. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, Changmin Ssa'em. Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya." Yoona menarik Changmin menjauh dari toilet.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya...?"

"Aku Im Yoona. Aku berada di posisi yang sama denganmu. Aku juga mencintai Park Yoochun sejak aku mengenalnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan pernah merelakannya untuk namja itu."

"Eoh? siapapun kau, aku cukup mengerti maksud dan tujuanmu." sebuah –smirk- terkembang dibibir Changmin.

"Baik, itu berarti kita sepakat menjadi team sekarang. Tenang saja, aku sudah punya kartu as untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Park Yoohwan!" Yoona tersenyum licik kearah pintu toilet.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**holaaaaa mian lama update xD aku menghilang cukup lama nde? hehehee mianhae -bow-**

**semoga masih ada yg nungguin n suka FF ini~ **

Review?

mian ga bisa balas Review dulu ini update tengah malam~ saya mau tidur ntr sahurrr! chapter depan di bales dah~

FF ini di buat sebelum puasa tp baru sempat update~~


	7. Believe Me 1

**Title : My Sosaengnim, My Wifey **

**Genre : Comedy Romance, slight Angst **

**Rating : T **

**Authour: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

** Shim Changmin**

** Im Yoona**

** Park Yoohwan ( as Yoochun's big bro & in memories) **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Aku…. Mencintaimu, Yoochun. aku membutuhkanmu, sekarang bukan hanya bayiku, tapi Kim Junsu membutuhkan Park Yoochun dalam hidupnya. Kumohon jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku. Kau tahu, aku ini semua sepertmi mimpi. Kau memasuki hidupku dengan cara yang tak bisa ku pahami sampai saat ini. Begitu cepat dan singkat, pertemuan yang sama sekali tak pernah ku inginkan, penyatuan kita tanpa rasa cinta… tapi kebersamaan kita perlahan menumbuhkan rasa itu bahkan semakin hari semakin terasa nyata. Yoochun-ah, ku mohon tetaplah bersamaku dan anak kita. Apapun yang terjadi…

.

.

Aku masih memandang punggungnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di toilet. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak tenang, seperti Yoochun akan pergi jauh dariku.

Aku kembali ke kursiku dimana ada Changmin sedang menungguku disana. Aku juga mellirik Yoochun yang juga telah berada di kursinya. "Mian minnine-ya. Kau menunggu lama?"

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ah aku kira dia akan marah tadi. Bagaimanapun juga aku hampir lima belas menit berada di toilet karena kami berciuman dan aku sangat sulit mengendalikan diriku saat Yoochun sudah menguasaki tubuhku. Ah tidak, bahkan dia sudah menguasahi hatiku sekarang.

"Ne, apa kita jadi nonton film?" tanyaku.

"Hmm terserah padamu, Suie." jawabnya.

Terserah padaku. Mauku sekarang aku cepat pulang bersama Yoochun tentunya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tega pada Changmin. Bagaimanapun dia sangat baik padaku, aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri. "Hmm baiklah, kita pulang saja." ahh shiitt. Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpura-pura. Aku tidak menginginkan kencan ini. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah bersalahku.

"Okey, aku sudah cukup senang kau mau pergi berkencang denganku walau aku harus menjadikanmu taruhan bersama bocah aneh yang mengejar-ngejarmu itu. Eh, kaliankan tetangga, apa dia sering mengganggumu Suie? Tanya Changmin yang sukses membuatku gugup.

"Eoh, i-itu hmm ah a-aniya. Dia tidak pernah menggangguku kok." ucapku gugup.

"Ohh baguslah. Beritahu padaku kalau dia macam-macam padamu ne!"

"N-ne" aku sedikit menunduk tak berani menatapnya yang seolah tengah mengintrogasiku. Aku meminum jus apel yang tadi kupesan.

"Suie, kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau semakin gemuk."

UHUUUKK!… aku tersedak dan memuntahkan minuman yang belum sempat aku telan tadi. Aku menatap Changmin sekarang. "Eoh? b-benarkah… eukyangkyang." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahaa, wae? Suie, kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku agak pusing, Minnie-ya." ucapku seraya memijit-mijit kepalaku.

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Kau ini sudah berapa hari tidak makan, eoh? Makanmu seperti orang kesurupan begitu." Yoochun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah yeoja manis di hadapannya.

Yoona berhenti mengunyah dan mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Cerewet sekali!"

"Hahaahaa" Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat Yoona seperti itu. Semenjak mengenalnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka memang sangat dekat dan selalu lengket. Sifat Yoona yang memang tomboy lah yang membuatnya akrab dengan Yoochun. Yap, Yoochun menyukai sisi cuek dan apa adanya Yoona. Sama seperti dirinya. Yoochun sudah menganggap yeoja ini seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Yoona, dia sudah mencintai Yoochun dan terobsesi pada Yoochun.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kuantar pulang!" Yoochun lalu meraih ponsel di tangannya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang yang juga duduk di café itu, yaitu istrinya.

.

.

Junsu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari –_my handsome hubby- _tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. _xD _Ck! Entah sejak kapan nama Yoochun di ponselnya dari – _bocah mesum _berubahmenjadi_ my handsome hubby_-

_Suie, aku akan mengantar Yoona pulang. Kau pulang bersama changmin. Aku percaya padamu. Saranghae :*_

Detik berikutnya Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya setelah membaca pesan itu. Cemburu. Junsu benar-benar cemburu sekarang. Dia lebih mementingkan yeoja itu dari pada aku. Aishh awas saja kau nanti, Chunnie. Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Suie, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ne, kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Junsu langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

"Yoong, ayo pulang sekarang. Sudahlah, kau makan banyak tetap saja kurus." Yoochun menarik paksa Yoona saat ia melihat kepergian Junsu yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan café tersebut.

"Y-yak! Oppa kau keterlaluan!" pekik Yoona saat Yoochun memisahkannya dengan makanan yang sedang ia nikmati-_-

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**Flashback**

"A-apa maksudmu Park Yoohwan?" Tanya Changmin yang masih tidak mengerti ucapan Yoona tentang namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Junsu itu.

"Aku sangat tahu bahwa Yoochun sangat membenci seorang namja yang pernah menjadi kekasih hyungnya. Lima tahun yang lalu, Yoochun kehilangan hyungnya saat hyungnya itu bersama kekasihnya. Yoochun menganggap namja itu lah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Yoohwan. Yoochun tidak pernah mengenal namja itu…"

"Dan namja itu adalah Junsu..." Changmin menyeringai.

"Binggo! Sekarang kau hanya perlu terus berakting seolah tak pernah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, Changmin Ssa'em. Secepatnya semuanya akan terbongkar, dan pada saat itu tiba, Yoochun pasti akan meninggalkan Junsu dan saat itulah kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada dipihak Junsu." jelas Yoona dengan wajah liciknya.

"Dan semuanya akan kembali pada tempat seharusnya ia berada..."

"Dan tempat Yoochun adalah disisiku." Yoona memandang kembali pintu toilet tempat Yoosu kini berada dengan tatapan licik.

**End flashback**

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Yoochun akhirya sampai di apartmentnya dan Junsu. Yoochun masuk kekamar dan menemukan istrinya sudah berbaring di kasur mereka dan juga sudah terlelap. Eh tapi tunggu, benarkaan Junsu sudah tidur. Pikir Yoochun. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Yoochun, ehm tepatnya sih sebuah –smirk-.

Yoochun melepaskan jaket dan serta pakaianya dan berganti memakai pajama tidurnya. Yoochun masuk kekamar mandi untuk berbersih diri. Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghambur kekasur di sebelah Junsu. Yoochun menatap lekat-lekat wajah bagai malaikat di sampingnya itu lalu mengelus-elus perut Junsu yang mulai agak membesar.

"Suie, kau sudah tidur ne? kenapa tidak menungguku pulang, eoh." tangan Yoochun beranjak menuju dada Junsu dan mengelus-elusnya.

Junsu yang sebenarnya masih sepenuhnya sadar itu kini mati-matian menahan diri. Bagaimanapun juga daerah itu cukup senditive. Niatnya hanya menghukum Yoochun dengan pura-pura tidur. Karena suami brondongnya ini takkan bisa tidur tanpa _lullaby _darinya. Begitulah setiap malamnya, Yoochun selalu menyuruh Junsu bernyanyi untuknya baru bisa tidur. Kadang memang Junsu merasa ia benar-benar menikahi seorang bocah, tapi kadang bocah itu membuatnya tak berdaya ketika ia berada di atas Junsu. Yoochun tak bisa di tebak dan selalu berubah-ubah, kadang menyebalkan, kadang romantis, kadang angkuh, kadang perhatian… n blab la bla… tapi bagi Junsu, Yoochun adalah kebahagiannya sekarang dan selamanya.

"Suie…." kini Yoochun tengan memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam pajama Junsu dan bermain dengan nipple Junsu.

"Y-yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" seketika Junsu membuka matanya namun ia tak berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Yoochun.

"Ahahahaaa ketahuan kan pura-pura tidur." Yoochun mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik pajama Junsu.

"A-aniya tadi a-aku sudah tidur." bohong Junsu.

"Eoh, tidak percaya. Suie, ayo nyanyi Lullaby untukku…" Yoochun merengek sekarang. Ck!

"Minta saja sama Yoona." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoooo, uri eomma masih cemburu eoh. hahhahahaaa."

Mungkin terlihat sederhana… namun itu lah sebuah kebahagian yang sempurna yang Junsu rasakan sekarang. Yoochun bukan Cuma suaminnya… Yoochun bagi junsu adalah dunianya. Mungkin Yoochun tak pernah tahu betapa berartinya dia bagi Junsu sekarang ini…

.

.

Yoochun dengan serius duduk di depan meja kecil yang terbentang di depan kasur miliknya dan Junsu. Untuk pertamanyanya, mungkin… Yoochun mengerjakan PRnya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu menyuruh siswa bernama Ryeowook yang cukup pinter di kelasnya itu untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahnya. Tentu saja Ryeowook tidak bisa menentang Yoochun dan selalu bersedia mengerjakan tugas Yoochun. Yah, walau Yoochun masih berpredikat sebagai preman sekolah, tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah mengurangi catatan hitamnya.

Junsu masuk kekamar dan –ehh lihatnya readers entah sejak kapan mereka memakai pajama kembar- oohh so sweet- hakhak-. Junsu sengaja membuatkan susu hangat buat suami tampannya yang sedang serius mengerjakan PR ini. Junsu meletakkan susu hangat itu di samping Yoochun.

Yoochun memandang Junsu lalu tersenyum. "gomawo." –chu- sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kanan Junsu yang sukses membuatnya ber-blushing ria setelahnya. "Apa kau sudah meminum susu hamilnya."

"N-ne, sudah kok." balasnya sambil tersenyum tak kalah manis.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Yoochun tengah -khusuk memperhatikan pelajaran atau lebih tepatnya guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya. xD Yoochun memandang wajah imutnya sampai pada perutnya yang mulai membesar dan ditutupi sebuah switter. Yoochun lalu beraih pada daerah –errr bokong si guru tersebut saat si guru membalikkan badannya memunggungi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Yoochun tidak konsentrasi pada materi yang di jelaskan si guru –padahal daritadi emang tak konsen-hadeh -_-

Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya dan mencari sebuah video. "Ah, ini dia." bisik Yoochun saat telah menemukan video itu di penyimpanan file ponselnya. Tanpa ragu Yoochun membuka video tersebut dan terfokus menontonnya dan tidak sadar seseorang tengan menatapnya kesal sekarang.

Yoochun mulai gelisa di tempat duduknya sambil mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, tentunya readers tahu video apa yang tengah di tonton chundad saat tengah pelajaran biologi Junsu Ssa'em berlangsungkan xD hakhak. Untunglah Yoochun memang tak punya teman sebangku dan sendirian di bangku paling belakang dan pojokan pula. Yoochun kini tengan mengelus-elus ponselnya sendiri seraya menjilati bibir bawahnya… and -well beberapa siswa di kelas itu entah sejak kapan tertuju padanya, yah termasuk seseorang –ada di dalam video yang tengah di tonton Yoochun itu-

"PARK YOOCHUN!"

"NE, BABY SUIE.."

Hening….. semua mata tertujuh padanya sekarang… namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian tetap terfokus pada ponselnya.

1 detik…. 2 detik…. 3 detik….

Ponsel Yoochun terlepas dari tangannya dan dengan gerakan slow motion ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap pada Junsu yang kini tengah menatapnya seperti ingin mencincang Yoochun. wks

"Hwaaaa Yoochun memanggil Dolphin Ssa'em apa tadi, baby Suie!"

"Kyaaaa YooSu!"

"Ahh apa kalian diam-diam saling suka?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh sekarang. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa mematung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"YAK! DIAMLAH KALIAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENGADAKAN KUIS MENDADAK SEKARANG JUGA!"

Detik itu suara-suara ber-kyaaa kyaaa ria itu lenyap bagai di telan bumi.

"YAK PARK YOOCHUN, SEKARANG KAU JAWAB PERTANYAANKU. APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANG RESPIRASI AEROB YANG SEDANG KITA PELAJARI?" Tanya Junsu seraya men-deathglare kearah Yoochun.

"Eumhh i-itu hmm m-mungkin seperti bernapas setelah kita berciuman, membutuhkan oksigen, benarkan?" jawab Yoochun seenaknya seenak jidat lebarnya dan menekan kata 'kita'.

Semua murid di kelas itu menatap tak percaya jawaban Yoochun. Yah, walau tak sepenuhnya salah dan tak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi jawaban Yoochun sangat kontroversi, mereka hanya bisa menahan tawa dan ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"AISHHH BOCAH INI, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN EOH?" Junsu beranjaka dari tempat duduknya berjalan kearah Yoochun. Junsu memandang kesal muridnya itu lalu dengan secepat kilat mengambil ponsel Yoochun yang ada di mejanya.

"SEKARANG KEMBALI FOKUS PADA PELAJARAN, YOOCHUN-SSI!"

"Yahh, jangan di ambil… S-sonsaengnim. A-aku mo…"

Junsu kini duduk kembali di kursinya sambil melihat ponsel Yoochun. Mata sipitnya sedikit membelalak. Junsu terpaku dan detik berikutnya ia langsung melepaskan ponsel Yoochun. Dan selanjutnya Junsu mulai tak fokus memberikan materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya karena mati-matian pipinya agar tak memerah.

Sementara Yoochun memasang smirk-nya menatap Junsu yang semakin imut dengan pipi merah meronanya.

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Junsu berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju toilet sekolah. Yah, toilet. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah Yoochun. Saat mengajar di kelas 2C, ia mendapatkan telpon dan sms dari Yoochun.

-_S-suie… d-dadaku sakit sekali_-

-Kau kenapa Chunnie? kau dimana sekarang-

-_a-aku di t-toilet- agghrh_-

Setelah itu telpon terputus. Junsu kembali kekelas, karena ia pergi keluar kelas saat menerima telpon Yoochun tadi. Ia minta izin keluar sebentar karena di panggil –kepala sekolah- kepada murid-muridnya, dan untungnya murid-murid tersebut meng-iyakan dengan senang hati.

Junsu sudah berada di depan toilet khusus murid sekarang. Sepi, ya memang saat ini semua tengah berada di kelas. Junsu mulai memeriksa satu persatu toilet tersebut dan ia tidak menemukan Yoochun yang di pikirannya mungkin sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Junsu benar-benar takut setengah mati.

"C-chunnie eoddiga?" Junsu sampai ke toilet terakhir dan tanpa ragu ia langsung membuka toilet tersebut.

Dan pemadangan pertama yang ia temukan saat mendongakkan kepala kedalam toilet itu, bukanlah seperti hal yang tadi di takutkannya yaitu Yoochun yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai toilet tapi yang ia temukan adalah Yoochun yang tengah bersandar di dinding toilet dengan kedua tangan di dada serta sebuah –smirk- yang terukir dibibir sexynya.

Yoochun menarik Junsu yang masih terlihat sangat shock kedalam toilet tersebut lalu menguncinya. Dengan pergerakan cepat kini ia sudah membuat Junsu yang berada di dinding toilet dan ia berada di hadapan Junsu dengan kedua tangannya berada di antara tubuh Junsu.

"K-kau…. Cuma mengerjaiku ya?" kini Junsu sudah tersadar dari shocknya dan sudah bisa mencerna keadaan. "YAK.. PARK YOOCHUN KAU….eumhpp..." Junsu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sekarang bibirnya telah lumat oleh Yoochun.

Junsu mendorong Yoochun sehingga ciuman itu terlepas. "Yoochun-ah, jangan bercanda. Apa kau tahu, tadi aku hampir mati karena takut."

"Mian… sepuluh menit saja, Ssa'em." Yoochun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Kembali Junsu mendorong Yoochun hingga Yoochun terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya. "Chunnie, kau ingatkan pesan Jaejoong hyung. Jangan lagi…"

Yoochun menahan pergerakan kedua tangan Junsu dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Yoochun melumat-lumat lembut bibir Junsu lembut dan perlahan semakin lama semakin kasar. Junsu tahu tak ada gunanya memberontak kalau suaminya ini sudah begini. Junsu sekarang memilih membalas dan mengimbangi permainan Yoochun.

"Eumhhpph… C-chunni- ahh..."

Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tangan Junsu. Tanpa di sadarinya, Junsu dengan sendirinya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yoochun dan menariknya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yoochun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Junsu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Yoochun memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengajak bermain lidah istrinya. Junsu menyambut lidah Yoochun hingga terjadinya -perang lidah di antara mereka. Saling mengisap, melumat dan bertukar saliva hingga sepuluh menit berlalu….

"Hhah ha hah hhaah..." Yoochun dan Junsu mengakhiri ciuman mereka hingga saiva mengalir di bibir Junsu. Yoochun dan Junsu seolah saling berebut menghirup oksigen~ respirasi aerob hakhak xD. Yoochun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jas sekolahnya lalu membersihkan saliva yang mengalir di bibir Junsu.

"Sonsaengnim….. I love you.." Yoochun mengecup sekilas kening Junsu lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terengah-engah dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya kembali.

Junsu masih mematung di dalam toilet itu untuk beberapa detik. "Yah, Park Yoochun pabo! Meninggalkanku begitu saja." hah, kenapa aku begitu sensitive sekarang. Aku bisa horny hanya karena dia menciumku…. Rutuk junsu. Ia melirik ke bagian bawah-nya yang kini agak mengembung-plak-

"Ahh sekarang harus bagaimana… ahh.." Junsu frustasi anak-anak -ada yang mau bantuin mommy-kyaaaaa di cekek jidat LoL xD

XDXDXD

.

.

Disisi lain…

Seorang namja tampan dan juga sangat tinggi bersama seorang yeoja kurus dan juga manis memandang kesal pemandangan yang ada di balik pintu toilet yang baru saja di buka itu dan seseorang yang keuar dari sana.

Nikmatilah Kim Junsu. ini mungkin ciuman terakhir kalian. Aku… seharusnya aku yang ada di sana…

Park Yoochun… ini terakhir kalinya ku izinkan kau mencium Suie-ku…

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**Junsu POV**

Setelah me-lullaby-kan suamiku, kini aku terduduk lalu membenarkan selimut Yoochun. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Sudah pukul 01.30, namun aku bener-bener tak bisa tidur sekarang. Hatiku sangat gelisa…

Tadi, Yoochun menangis… Ya menangis karena ia sangat merindukan hyungnya…

Hyung-nya? Hyung-nya mengalami kecelakan pada hari ulang tahunnya… 4 juni tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu… Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Yoohwannie…" aku turun dari kasur dan sekarang mondar-mandir… "A-aniya… tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin… ini pasti salah! Yoochun bukan adik Yoohwan. Aniya!" sesekali ku tatap Yoochun yang sedang tertidur pulas… "Mereka… memang mirip. Bahkan sangat mirip..."

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka tas sekolah Yoochun dan mencari suatu petunjuk di sana. Ya, ku temukan dompet Yoochun sekarang. "Yoochun menyimpan fotoku." sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirku. Aku kembali membuka-buka dompet itu dan menemukan satu foto lagi. Buru-buru aku mengeluarkan untuk melihatnya lebih jelas…

Kakiku bergetar hebat. Rasanya aku seperti di terjang ombak dan tubuhku terhempas. Kakuku… sama sekali tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri hingga tersungkur di lantai. "A-aniya…. I-ini tidak mungkin.."

Aku kembali memasukkan foro itu kedalam dompet Yoochun dan memasukkan kembali kedalam tas sekolah Yoochun. Aku meraih kunci mobilku dan sebuah jaket dan langsung memakainya lalu berjalan bahkan hampir berlari keluar apartment. "J-jaejoong hyung… aku membutuhkanmu."

Ku jalankan cukup kencang mobilku menuju rumah Jaejoong hyung. Ini memang sudah larut malam, jalanan mulai agak sepi. Ku parker mobilku depan rumah itu lalu ku raih ponselku untuk menelpon Jaejoong hyung.

Aku yakin ia telah tidur. Ku coba beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia menjawab telponku. Ku dengar suaranya sayu karena mungkin tengah mengantuk tapi aku tak peduli. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku sekarang.

Tak lama ku lihat ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan tanpa berlama-lama aku masuk dan memarkir mobilku. Aku langsung keluar dan berlari ke arahnya yang terlihat sangat cemas sekarang.

"Suie? gwenchanayo? Ah. masuklah dulu. Kita bicara didalam." ucapnya mempersilahkanku masuk.

Tanpa banyak protes akupun mengikutinya. Aku yakin paman dan bibi kim suda tidur. Semoga mereka tidak terganggu atas ulahku malam ini. Jaejoong membawaku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lalu kami duduk berhadapan di tepi kasur Jaejoong hyung.

"Suie, kau kenapa eoh? apa kau bertengkar dengan Yoochun? apa dia menyakitimu? Katakan?" Jaejoong hyung sedikit mengguncang bahuku tak sabar mendengar jawabanku.

"A-ani, hyung… Yoochun tak begitu.. H-hyung, a-aku takut sekali." aku tak tahu harus dari mana memulai menceritakan tentang semua ini.

"Baiklah, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Ucapnya.

"Hyung, apa kau ingat pada Micky?"

"Nde? Dia adik yoohwan yang mengusirmu pada saat kau datang di hari pemakaman hyung-nya itu kan. Dia mengusirmu tanpa melihat wajahmu dan dia menyalahkanmu atas kematian hyung. Waeyo, Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Micky… Micky itu adalah Yoochun. Yoochun adalah adik Yoohwan yang sangat membenciku, hyung. Hyung, ottokkhae?" aku kembali bergetar. Tanpa kusadari, cairan bening telah bergenang di mata sipitku.

"Mwooo? K-kau tidak bercandakan Suie?" Jaejoong menatapku lekat.

"Aku serius hyung. Aku sudah memastikannya. Hyung, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Yoochun pernah bilang padaku, ia sangat benci pada kekasih hyung-nya. Dia sangat benci padaku. Hyung…"

Jaejoong menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Sssttt tenanglah Suie, tenang ne…"

"A-ani… aku tidak bisa tenang hyung. Aku tidak mau Yoochun membenciku. Aku tidak mau Yoochun meninggalkan. Aku sangat membutuhkannya… ottokhae…" aku semakin takut sekarang.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat. "Suie, kau harus menceritakannya tentang ini kepada Yoochun secepatnya. Yoochun harus tahu sendiri dari mulutmu sendiri, jangan sampai ia mengetahui ini dari orang lain. Jelaskan tentang hal yang tak ia ketahui selama ini. Hyung yakin Yoochun akan mengerti dan tidak akan membencimu lagi.…"

"J-jinjayooo?" aku menghela napas. "Baiklah hyung…"

"Ne, sekarang pulanglah. Jangan sampai Yoochun terbangun dan melihatmu tak ada di sampingnya"

Jaejoong menarik tanganku keluar dari kamarnya menuju pintu keluar rumah keluarga Kim itu. Aku melangkahkan lemas kakiku menuju mobilku yang terparkir.

Ku jalankan kembali mobilku kembali ke apartmentku dan Yoochun. aku benar-benar merasa takut sekarang… aku takut…

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**Author POV**

Junsu membuka perlahan matanya. Sinar matahari yang masuk di cela jendela kamarnya membuat tidurnya yang hanya berlangsung selama tiga jam itu terusik. Tentu saja, semalaman Junsu tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan tentang rahasia yang masih tertutup rapat ini terhadap Yoochun.

Junsu menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan ia tidak menemukan Yoochun disana. Oddiga? Junsu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu itu di buka.

"Suie sudah bangun?" Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Junsu lalu membelai lembut rambut Junsu.

"Y-yoochun-ah.." Junsu melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu. "Sudah jam segini kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Hahahaa… " Yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah aku tak tega. Sepertinya kau tidur sangat lelap. Ah gwenchana, masih keburu ke sekolah kok. Sekarang mandilah, biar aku yang siapkan sarapan buat istriku." Yoochun menatap lekat istrinya.

Junsu terpaku mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Otaknya kembali memutar tentang sebuah rahasia yang telah ia ketahui. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bila Yoochun mengetahui tentang 'statusnya yang pernah menjadi kekasih Yoohwan' yang Yoochun benci. Apa Yoochun masih bisa bersikap semanis ini padanya.

"N-ne Chunnie." Junsu langsung berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa membalas tatapan Yoochun. Jujur, aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku… takut… bisik Junsu seraya menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup.

"Ehh ada apa dengannya….?"

.

.

Junsu sedari tadi hanya menatap roti yang telah di siapkan oleh Yoochun untuknya. Seakan roti itu sangat pahit sehingga kerongkongannya tak sanggup menelan roti itu. Hati Junsu sangat gelisa bila berada di dekat Yoochun. Rasanya semua ini sangat membebaninya, namun Junsu belum siap untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Yooooo… susunya sudah siap istriku.." Yoochun melesat dari dapur dan muncul tepat didepan Junsu. Yoochun kemudian duduk di kursi didepan Junsu. "Ayo diminum Suie, biar aegya kita selalu sehat."

"N-nde Chunnie..." Junsu meraih gelas yang berisi susu tersebut dan langsung meminumnya tanpa melihat Yoochun sama sekali. "Ayo berangkat nanti kita terlambat." Junsu langsung saja berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara Yoochun semakin bingung melihat perubahan sikap istrinya. "Suie, tunggu aku." Yoochun meraih tas sekolah yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja lalu berlari mengejar Junsu. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa pagi ini aneh sekali? Seperti sedang menghindariku? Tanya Yoochun dalam hatinya.

Yoochun berjalan cepat menyusul Junsu yang sudah berada di parkiran apartment. "Biar kau menyetir, sepertinya kau lelah sekali." Yoochun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Junsu.

Sekali lagi, Junsu menghindari tatapan Yoochun…

"Suie, apa kau sakit? Sepertinya kau punya masalah? Gwenchana? Aku kuatir sekali?" Yoochun memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit perjalan ke sekolah dan kehening menghinggapi mereka. "Junsu Ssa'em!" Yoochun memanggil Junsu sekali lagi. "Kau melamun?"

"E-ehh a-aniya. A-aku tida apa-apa chun. Gwenchana… tak perlu cemas." ucapnya seraya menatap jalanan didepan mereka.

Yoochun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Iya, Yoochun tak mau terlalu berburuk sangkah. Mungkin saja dia hanya sedang ada masalah di sekolah yang tidak terlalu berat…

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

Yoochun berjalan santai menuju lapangan basket. Kali ini ia peri kelapangan basket saat jam istirahat, bukan di jam pelajaran seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Ya, Yoochun memang sudah banyak berubah. Hidupnya kini jauh lebih baik. Tak lagi banyak berulah seperti dulu…

Langkah Yoochun terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto yang tergeletak di lantai koridor sekolah. Ya, kalau hanya sebuah foto artis idola yang mungkin Yoochun takkan peduli. Tapi, yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil foto itu adalah itu adalah foto hyungnya, Park Yoohwan. Foto itu robek dan di bagian robekan itu sepertinya adalah satu orang lagi bersama yYohwan didalam foto itu. Nuguya?

"Oppa! Ya, mengapa melamun?" Yoona yang entah datang dari mana kini tengah mengaitkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Yoochun.

Yoochun sama sekali tak bergeming dan masih melihat foto hyungnya yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Oppa itu…. Yoohwan oppa?"

"Nde… aku menemukan foto ini di sini dalam keadaan sudah robek."

"Mwo? Mengapa bisa ada foto itu disini… ck, aneh sekali." Yoona melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Yoochun.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Apa namja brengsek itu…"

"Apa kekasih hyung-mu itu ada di sekolah ini…."

.

.

"Suie, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun?" Jaejoong mulai pembicaraan saat ia menarik Junsu ke luar ruangan guru.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar belum siap hyung…" Junsu menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding.

"Su… "

"Hyung, antarkan aku kemakam Yoohwan. Tolong tanyakan pada Yunho hyung dimana makam Yoohwan. Jebaaal..." Junsu memohon.

"Hah, baiklah."

.

.

"Oppa, aishh mengapa dari tadi Shooting-nya gagal terus. Kau tak konsentrasi ya?" Yoona merebut bola basket dari tangan Yoochun.

"Aishh shiiit!" umpat Yoochun kesal lalu berlari ke tepi lapangan dan ia menyandarkan diri dinding.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal foto itu?" Yoona duduk di hadapan Yoochun lalu mengulurkan botol minuman.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk seraya meraih botol itu dari tangan Yoona.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki?"

.

.

_Yoochun-ah… ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku sekarang di makam hyungmu, Park Yoohwan. Setelah kelasmu selesai, datanglah kesini._

_Junsu~_

"Kau sudah mengirim pesan pada Yoochun." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sudah hyung. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke sekolah. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Junsu lalu keluar dari mobil Jaejoong.

"Tapi Su…."

"Hyung… aku juga ingin bertemu Yoohwan terlebih dahulu…" Junsu menatap Jaejoong seolah memohon.

"Ne baiklah. Kalau adaa apa-apa segera hubungi aku ne!" jJejoong kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan Junsu sendirian.

Junsu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon. Junsu tersenyum simpul. "Hwannie… mianhae… aku bahkan baru sempat menjengukmu. Dari surga, kau pasti telah melihat apa yang terjadi padaku dan Yoochun. Hwannie…"

.

.

Yoona meraih ponsel Yoochun yang berbunyi di dalam jas sekolahnya yang tengah tergeletak di sambarang di lantai lapangan basket. "Hah, aku sudah perhitungkan ini Kim Junsu. Kau tak boleh keluar dari scenarioku. Ck!" Yoona membuka ponsel tersebut dan men-delete pesan masuk dari –my sosaengnim, my wife-

Yoona melihat Yoochun telah kembali dari toilet dan cepat-cepat ia memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam jas sekolah Yoochun.

Yoochun kembali duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya menyelidiki tentang namja itu?" Yoochun kembali memulai percakapan.

"Hmm mungkin kah namja itu berada di sekolah ini. Kalau memang iya, dia seusia Yoohwan oppa, berarti dia adalah salah satu Sonsaengnim kita. Oppa, apa dulu kau tahu namja itu kuliah di Universitas mana?" Yoona mulai memainkan perannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Namanya saja aku tidak tahu, apa lagi tempat kuliahnya. E-eh tapi tunggu…"

"Waeyo oppa?" Tanya Yoona lalu tersenyum licik namun tak di perlihatkan di depan Yoochun.

"Saat dulu aku menelpon hyung dan bertanya dia dimana…. Dia selalu bilang sedang di kampus kekasihnya… Myongji University."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mencari tahu tentang guru yang pernah kuliah di Myongji University." Yoona menarik Yoochun menuju ruang kelasnya. Mereka kini duduk berdampingan sambil menatap layar I-Phone milik Yoona.

"Kita bisa cek web Bongbang Senior High School untuk mencari tahu siapa saja guru kita yang pernah kuliah disana." Yoona terlihat fokus dengar layar I-Phone.

Sementara Yoochun disampingnya hanya bisa terdiam. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanya tidak enak. Di sisi lain, dia amat ingin mengetahui tetang namja yang menjadi penyebab hyungnya meninggal. Kalau benar namja itu selama ini ada di sekitarnya dan ia mengenalnya? Sekarang juga ia ingin melambraknya setidaknya Yoochun ingin sekali melampiaskan amarah yang selama ini ia tutupi. Sampai detik ini Yoochun amat sangat benci dan marah dengan namja itu. Dulu, saat namja itu datang pada pemakaman hyungnya, Yoochun bahkan tak sempat melihat wajahnya dan langsung mengusir namja itu karena ia sangat marah dan emosi.

"Sudah ketemu oppa. Ada dua orang Sonsaengnim kita yang pernah kuliah disana."

Ucapan Yoona itu menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya. "N-nuguya?"

"Yang pertama adalah guru bahasa kita, Kim Jaejoong."

"MWOOO?" Yoochun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Yoona. Yoochun meraih i-phone Yoona dan melihat data Jaejoong Ssa'em yang notaben-nya adalah kekasih Yunho hyungnya serta kakak iparnya sendiri. "Aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau dia. Lalu, siapa satu lagi?"

"Dan yang kedua, guru biologi kita. Kim Junsu Ssa'em..."

Seketika itu juga Yoochun membeku. Tanpa banyak berkata lagi ia kembali meraih I-Phone Yoona untuk memeriksa data tentang Junsu. Yoochun tak ingin mempercayai ini semua. Di periksanya kembali semua data guru di Dongbang Senior High School dan memang benar, Cuma ada dua Sonsaengnim yang pernah kuliah di Myongji University. "i-ini… tidak! ini pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak mungkin dia orang. A-aniya!"

Yoochun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas Yoona. Yoochun tak mendengarkan Yoona yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. Junsu, ya aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang dan memastikan semua ini tidak benar. Bukan dia! Bukan dia namja yang menyebabkan hyungku meninggal. Aku yakin bukan dia. Ya! Bisik Yoochun dalam hati seraya terus berlari menuju ruang guru.

Yoochun membuka pintu ruang guru tersebut tanpa peduli lagi beberapa guru yang terlihat kesal dan marah pada murid berandal mereka ini. "Dimana Junsu Ssa'em?"

"Park Yoochun..."

Yoochun menolehkan kelapanya ke belakang. "Changmin Ssa'em..."

"Kau mencari Junsu. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, dia pergi mengunjungi makam seseorang. Mungkin makam Ahjhusi dan Ahjuma Kim. Gwenchana?" Changnim juga mulai memainkan perannya.

"Mwooo? N-ne baiklah." Yoochun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changmin yang kini tersenyum licik.

.

.

"Yoochun-ah… d-dia kenapa?" Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya terkejut melihat Yoochun berlari menuju motor miliknya yang terparkir di halaman Dongbang Senior High School dan seperti tergesah-gesah.

"Chun-ah..." Jaejoong berusaha mengejar Yoochun tapi tak berhasil. Adik iparnya itu sudah keburu melesit dengan motornya. "Hah, mungkin sebaiknya biar mereka yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Aku yakin mereka sama-sama telah dewasa."

.

.

Yoochun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yoochun tak tahu pasti tujuannya sekarang. Dia terus melajukan motornya menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin sudah lama tak ia kunjungi, sebuah tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir hyung yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Yoochun sampai ke sebuah pemakaman. Yoochun membuka helm dan memarkir motornya di bawah sebuah pohon. Yoochun berlari tergesah-gesah menuju makam hyungnya.

Junsu-ya… aku berharap orang itu bukan dirimu. Bukan… aku tak bisa membencimu… karena aku sangat membenci namja itu… karena itu… aku berharap namja itu bukan dirimu.

Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping makam hyungnya. Yoochun sangat mengenal sosok itu. Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Dadanya sesak menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Hatinya tak siap, sungguh tak siap menerima kenyataan yang paling ia takutkan. Namja yang menjadi penyebab kematian hyungya dan sekarang sedang berdiri di samping makam hyungnya itu.. dia adalah… Junsu…

**.**

**_~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~_**

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong Readers xD**

saya kembali fufufuffuuu (?)

mian nde lama update~~ dan berharap tetep ada yang sukaaa~ chapt selanjutnya akan di buat angst xD biar genre-nya bervariasi heheee

**Replay Review ~**

Lee Chizumi : oke aku cuma bikin YooSu kok hehe

sycarp : hohohooo nde akan aku perbaiki xD thx koreksinya XD

shintaelf : okeeeyyy gomawooo~ ntr aku bikin NC yg Full di end xD

DIAHDEGA : aku udh buat GS buat kamu, baca ndeeee xD

rara : nde~ Junsu pacar Yoohwan-dulunya- aneh sih bikin YoohwanxJunsu-adikxkakak ipar- wks tp saya pusing klo bikin OC jdnya pke (?) hwannie aja LoL

M : iyaa di bikin ada pengganggu untuk mnguji cinta yoosu #eaaa, kira2 sampe 10 deh xD

Jung Eunhee : thx xD hohohooo sudah terjawab semoga di chapt ini xD

Cryon : hehehe jadi malu... gomawoooo xD

runashine88 : aku editnya kurang teliti gomawo ndeee xD hohoooo ntr chapt end tak bikin NC yg full

lunalunaticat : blum heheh masih di dalaam hatii kekekee

ayy88fish : okeee kekeke gomawo koreksinya xD

ajid yunjae FiAndYJ Lee Kibum RedsXiah Choi Heewon mylovelychun

THX Review-follow n Fav-nya readers XD

Review! Please :D /puppy eyes/ eu kyang kyang!

**oh yaaa, jgn Lupa baca FF terbaru aku, GS! -Sweet Sacrifice- GOMAWO!**


	8. Believe me 2

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Drama, Angst! **

**Rating : T **

**Author: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Im Yoona**

**Park Yoohwan ( as Yoochun's big bro & in memories) **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

.

**Note : readers yang saya hormati dan saya sayangi xD di mohon di sini jangan ngebash cast nde, arasseo! gaenak saya klo ada yg ngebias atopun sama fandom cast yg bersangkutan~ hehehee! oke! jeongmal saranghae readers (?) :p **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yoochun melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yoochun tak tahu pasti tujuannya sekarang. Dia terus melajukan motornya menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang mungkin sudah lama tak ia kunjungi, sebuah tempat yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir hyung yang sangat ia sayangi._

_Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Yoochun sampai ke sebuah pemakaman. Yoochun membuka helm dan memarkir motornya di bawah sebuah pohon. Yoochun berlari tergesah-gesah menuju makam hyungnya._

_Junsu-ya… aku berharap orang itu bukan dirimu. Bukan… aku tak bisa membencimu… karena aku sangat membenci namja itu… karena itu… aku berharap namja itu bukan dirimu._

_Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping makam hyungnya. Yoochun sangat mengenal sosok itu. Yoochun menggempalkan tangannya. Dadanya sesak menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Hatinya tak siap, sungguh tak siap menerima kenyataan yang paling ia takutkan. Namja yang menjadi penyebab kematian hyungya dan sekarang sedang berdiri di samping makam hyungnya itu.. dia adalah… Junsu…_

_._

_._

**.**

**Yoochun POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tergesah-gesah menuju makam hyungku, Park Yoohwan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping makam hyung. Aku sangat mengenal sosok itu. Aku menggempalkan tanganku. Dadaku sesak menahan amarah yang sudah hampir meluap. Hatiku tak siap, sungguh tak siap menerima kenyataan yang paling ku takutkan. Namja yang menjadi penyebab kematian hyungku dan sekarang sedang berdiri di samping makam hyungku itu.. dia adalah… Junsu…

Dadaku naik turun menahan amarah serta luapan emosi yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Dengan langkah yang ku paksakan, aku menghampirinya, menghampiri Junsu, istriku.

Junsu menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menatapku. "Chunnie, kau sudah datang?"

"Junsu Ssa'em…" suaraku hampir tak keluar. Lidahku peluh. Gempalan tanganku semakin erat. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa mengendalikan diriku. "Kau… benarkah dirimu? Benarkah kau namja yang menyebabkan hyungku meninggal?" suaraku meninggi. Ku lihat Junsu langsung bergetar di tempatnya berdiri.

"C-chunnie…. A-aku akan jelaskan semua ini. T-tolong tenang sedikit." Junsu meraih pundakku.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang berada di pundakku. Kulihat Junsu semakin ketakutan. Aku memilih mengikuti amarahku, meski disisi lain hatiku… aku tak tega melihatnya ketakutan sampai seperti ini. "Jelaskan katamu. Apa dari awal kau mengetahui ini dan kau berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, Kim Junsu?" aku bahkan tak sadar telah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kim Junsu, yang seharusnya Park Junsu. Karena dia sudah resmi menjadi seorang Park setelah menikah denganku.

"Y-yoochun-ah, b-bukan seperti itu. aku… aku tidak..." ku lihat bulir air matanya telah mengalir perlahan mengiringi tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

Aku melayangkan gempalan tanganku ke arahnya….

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Air mataku semakin deras. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku memejamkan mataku saat ku lihat gempalan tangan Yoochun mengarah padaku.

"AAAAAHHRRGGHH!" Yoochun berteriak depanku. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa yang menghantam tubuhku. Aku membuka pelan mataku dan melihat gempalan tangan Yoochun tepat di sisi kiri wajahku. Tangannya berdarah. Yoochun baru saja memukul pohon yang berada tepat dan belakangku yang menjadi tempatku bersandar.

"K-ku mohon d-dengarkan aku…" aku sudah terisak hebat. Aku menatap tepat mata Yoochun yang menatapku tajam dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Semua yang ku takutkan sudah terjadi, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari apa yang ku bayangkan.

"Pergi! pergi kau dari sini sekarang! aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Kau yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan hyungku dan sekarang kau mau mencoba menipuku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu, hah. Pergi! pergi kau Kim Junsu!" Yoochun membentakku. Tidak, bukan hanya membentak, dia bahkan menuduhku atas hal yang tak pernah aku lalukan.

"Yoochun-ah… aku sama sekali tidak menipu… a-aku men-"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi Junsu! aku membencimu. Pergi ku bilang!" Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku melihatnya juga bergetar. Aku melihatnya seperti menahan isaknya.

"N-nde… a-aku akan pergi jika i-itu yang kau m-mau..." ucapku terbata-bata. Lidahku seolah berat saat berucap. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan menjauhi tempat ini. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. Ku lihat Yoochun sudah tergeletak dengan kaki yang berlutut di tanah.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Kubiarkan langkah semakin cepat. Hatiku ingin sekali menjerit. Chunnie, ku mohon kejar aku. Aku berharap kau berlari dan memelukku sekarang. aku kembali menghentikan langkahku. Aku meraba perutku. "Aegya… ottokae… hiks..." tangisku tumpah sekarang. Aku kembali melangkan lebih cepat… aku terus melangkah tanpa tahu tujuanku. Sampai akhirnya…. Aku tidak tahu sekarang entah ada di mana…

End Junsu POV

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Author POV**

Apa? Apa yang sudah ku lakukan. Aku… Junsu… ottokae? Yoochun berbisik dalam hatinya. Tangisnya tumpah sekarang. Kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di tanah. Yoochun mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

"AAAAAHHRRGGRR!"

Makam Yoohwan ini berada lumayan Jauh di pinggiran Kota Seoul. Di daerah pegunungan yang berada cukup jauh dari pemukiman penduduk, sekitar 10 KM mungkin mencapai sebuah desa. Lumayanlah bila di tempuh berjalan kaki.

Yoochun masih membeku di tempatnya, di samping makam Yoohwan. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di sana dan terus menangis. Yoochun menyeka air matanya lalu berdiri. Ia kembali memandang tempat peristirahatan hyungnya sejenak lalu beranjak dari situ.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Napas Junsu terengah-engah. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Terlebih lagi sesekali jalanan yang di tempuhnya itu terkadang mendaki. Junsu sudah berhasi menemukan sebuah pedesaan di daerah tersebut. Dari tadi ia hendak menelpon Jaejoong tapi ia tak menemukan ponselnya di saku celananya. Junsu sekarang hanya memakai kemeja putih serta celana berbahan katun yang ia pakai tadi saat pergi ke sekolah.

"A-aku haus dan capek sekali."

Junsu melihat sebuah kedai minuman di pinggir jalan di desa tersebut. Junsu langsung menuju kedai tersebut dan duduk di salah satu mejanya. "Ahjumma, aku mau pesan susu dingin." ahjumma yang menjaga kedai itu tersenyum ke arahnya lalu terlihat sibuk membuatkan pesanan Junsu. Tak lama susu dingin pesanan Junsu telah siap di hadapan Junsu.

Junsu meminum susu tersebut dalam satu tegukan. "Ahh leganya. Aegya kau pasti haus dan capek." Junsu memandang dan mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. "Ahjumma, bolehkah aku menumpang tidur disini sebentar"

Ahjumma paruh baya itu menatap sejenak Junsu. Di lihatnya Junsu dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahnya begitu manis dan teduh, kurasa dia orang baik. Bisiknya dalam hati. "Boleh nak, sebaiknya kau masuk saja ke dalam, kau bisa istirahat disini." Ahjmuma menunjukkan sebuah ruang kosong di yang memang disediakan untuk dia beristirahat di dalam kedai tersebut.

"Ne, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo Ahjumma." Junsu membungkukkan badannya cukup dalam kepada Ahjumma itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dan memang dia sangat lelah, Junsu lalu membaringkan dirinya di tempat tersebut. Junsu mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia kembali teringat apa yang terjadi padanya. Junsu sangat lelah sekarang, yang ia butuhkan adalah tidur.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Yoochun memirkir motornya di sebuah bar yang sering ia kunjungi dulu, 'Mirotic Bar'. Ia tentu saja itu dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang _Angel_ yang membuat hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Tapi benarkah dia seorang _angel, _lalu mengapa ia berusaha menipuku. Aku mungkin akan memaafkan jika ia mau jujur dari awal. Entahlah, semua terjadi begitu cepat dan membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tak bisa berfikir dalam keadaan seperti ini. ini begitu sulit, aku sangat membencinya tapi di sisi lain hatiku, aku juga sangat mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Ucap Yoochun dalam hati sambil meneguk gelas demi gelas berisi wine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapanya. Ya, Yoochun memilih minuman memabukkan ini untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, untuk melupakan sejenak, Junsu dan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Yoochun memandang kursi di depan meja bartender yang sekarang ia duduki. Lagi-lagi yoochun tak bisa mencegah air matanya. Yoochun kembali meneguk gelas berisi wine itu lagi. Yoochun menahan sesak yang menyeruak didadanya.

"Junsu-ya." yoochun teringat kenangan itu. saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, di tempat ini dan dalam keadaan persis dengannya sekarang ini.

"Oppa! Ikut dengaku!" seseorang menarik paksa Yoochun dari posisinya.

"Yak! Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku, ya!" Yoochun berusaha memberontak namun entah karena pikirannya yang sangat kacau atau pengaruh alcohol, tenaganya seolah melemah.

Yoona terus menarik Yoochun keluar dari Bar tersebut….

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Aishh angkat Suie. Kau dimana?" Changmin kembali men-dial nomor –Kim Junsu- untuk menghubungi Junsu.

Changmin duduk gelisa di dalam mobilnya sambil terus menerus mencoba menghubungi Junsu. Semenjak dua jam yang lalu, ia terus menunggu Junsu di dekat makam Yoohwan. Ini bahkan sudah mulai gelap. Namun Junsu tak berhasil ia temukan. Apalagi Junsu tak menjawab telponnya. Changmin juga terus berhubungan dengan Yoona, dan Yoona memastikan kalau Junsu sekarang tidak bersama Yoochun, karena Yoochun berada di sebuah bar dalam keadaan hampir mabuk. Changmin pun sudah menghubungi Jaejoong, namun sepertinya Jaejoong juga sama denganya, tak tahu keberadaan Junsu dan sedang berusaha menghubungi Junsu.

Changmin memutuskan untuk mencari sekitar pemakaman tersebut namun tidak ia temukan Junsu. Changmin memutuskan mencari Junsu di daerah sekitar pemakaman ini. Mungkin saja Junsu sedang tersesat. Entahlah! Changmin mengacak frustasi rambutnya. "Su… kau dimana?"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu berjalan perlahan menuju suatu tempat sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Terlihat ia sangat lelah sekarang. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, dan di bagian perutnya terasa sakit. Cukup lama Junsu tidur hingga sekarang sudah malam. Junsu akhirnya pamit pada adjuma yang telah memberinya tumpangan tidur tadi. Junsu di beri petunjuk pada adjuma tersebut, sekitar 3 KM lagi berjalan, ia akan menemukan telpon umum. Junsu lega, akhirnya ia bisa menghubungi seseorang.

"Aegya, eomma mohon kau harus kuat ne. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu appa." Junsu berhenti sejenak lalu mengelus perutnya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaanya tidak enak.

"Kim Junsu!" dua orang dengan tampang serem yang entah datang dari mana kini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Junsu.

"N-nde… a-apa mau kalian eoh?" Junsu shock dan terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Eoh, kami di perintahkan seseorang untuk menghabisimu." Salah satu dari pria itu menyeringai seram lalu mendekat ke arah Junsu.

"MWOOO! S-siapa yang menyuruh kalian eoh?" Junsu mundur perlahan. "Jangan dekati aku, pergi… hiks." Junsu gemetar.

"Aish, sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara. Segera habisi dia. Jangan buang waktu." ucap pria satunya lagi yang kini juga mendekat kearah Junsu.

Junsu membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Junsu membalikkan badannya dan berlari sekencang mungkin sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun kekuatan Junsu bukan apa-apa di banding ke dua pembunuh bayarannya ini. dengan mudah ia bisa menangkap dan meringkuk Junsu.

"Andweeee… lepaskan aku! Jebaaal!" mohon Junsu.

Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kedua tangan Junsu dan meletakkannya di belakang. "Kau jangan coba melawan. Aishhh menyusahkan juga rupanya." namja itu mencengkram kuat dagu Junsu.

PLAAAKKK

BUGGHH

"Akkhh appo hiks…."

Namja yang lain menampar dan memukul wajah Junsu hingga mengalir darah segar di hidung serta mulutnya. Tidak puas, kini namja yang tadi mencekram kedua tangan Junsu menerjang punggung hingga Junsu tersungkur di tanah.

"Aishh cepat lakukan!" ucap namja yang tadi memukul wajah Junsu itu seraya mengeluarkan sebuah sebuah pisau dari saku celananya.

Junsu memegangi dadanya yang sakit dan sesak. Rasa sakit sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain terus memegangi perutnya. "Aegyaa… b-bertahanlah e-eomma mohon. C-chunnie hiks… t-tolong aku.."

Dengan kasar namja itu kembali menendang punggung Junsu hingga membuat junsu tertelentang. Namja itu kembali menggempalkan tangannya lalu melayangkan pukulan di wajah imut Junsu yang sudah lebam dan berlumuran darah.

Junsu melindungi perutnya saat namja yang lain kini tengah berusaha menendang perutnya. Dengan kedua tangannya dan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Junsu menahan kaki namja itu. "Andweeeee…." Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Junsu berhasil menghindar . Junsu melihat sebuah batu yang cukup besar di samping terkapar sekarang.

Namja yang memegang sebuah pisau di tangannya kini bersiap untuk menusukkan pisau itu tepat di perut Junsu. namun entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Junsu menggenggam batu besar yang ada di sampingnya lalu menghantam batu tersebut tepat di kepala namja yang hampir saja membunuhnya dan aegya-nya.

"AAAAAHHRRHH!" namja itu mengerang kesakitan sehingga pisau tersebut terlepas dari tangannya.

Melihat ada kesempatan meloloskan diri, Junsu segera bangkit seraya memegangi perutnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CEPAT KEJAR, PABO! AAARRHH!" namja yang tadi hendak membunuh Junsu itu memerintahkan temannya untuk mengejar Junsu.

"N-ne baiklah." tanpa banyak bicara lagi, namja itu langsung mengejar Junsu.

Gelap. Ya, Junsu terus berlari menerobos kegelapan serta semak belukar dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh cukup rapat di tempat ini. Dengan jalan yang mendaki lalu menurun serta tebing dan jurang yang mengancam Junsu. Kalau tidak hati-hati, Junsu bisa saja terperosok kedalam jurang itu.

"KIM JUNSU BERHENTI KAU!" pria itu berusaha menggentar agar Junsu semakin ketakutan. Untungnya ia masih cukup jauh dari Junsu.

"AAARRHHH!" Junsu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya menjadi linglung dan seketika Junsu terhempas ke tanah. Junsu tergelincir kedalam jurang. Untunglah Junsu bisa masih menahan dirinya dan berpegangan pada akar-akar pohon yang menjalar.

"C-chunnie… hiks tolong aku… selamatkan kami…" Junsu mulai sesegukan kembali. Suasana gelap serta semak-semak di tempat itu berhasil menyembunyikan Junsu dari namja yang tengah mengejarnya. Hingga namja itu mengira Junsu telah terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam itu. Junsu dapat mendengar derap langkah namja yang mengejarnya tadi semakin menjauh.

Junsu terus berpegangan pada akar pohon itu hingga tangannya kini berdarah. Belum lagi sakit yang mulai terasa pada perutnya. Junsu sama sekali tak punya tenaga untuk bisa naik ke atas. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan berpegangan pada akarr pohon ini. Entahlah… air mata Junsu kembali menyelesap di antara lebam-lebam di pipi chubby-nya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Ada apa yoong. Mengapa mengajakku kemarih?" ucap Yoochun malas pada yeoja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya itu. Im Yoona, dialah yang tadi menarik paksa Yoochun keluar dari Mirotic Bar. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di tepi sungai Han. Entah bagaimana bisa, Yoona berhasil menarik Yoochun hingga kemari.

"Oppa… apa kau ingat tempat ini. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kau mengajakku bolos sekolah dan kita berkencan di tepi sungai Han." Yoona menatap Yoochun di sampingnya berbinar-binar.

"Mwooo? Mengapa kau sebut itu berkencan?" Tanya Yoochun bingung. Yoochun sebenarnya hanya ingin sendiri sekarang. Pikiran tentang Junsu terus menghantuinya. Junsu? dia dimana sekarang. Mengapa perasaan jadi tidak enak. Ucap Yoochun dalam hati.

"Waktu itu kita berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Oppa, sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Yoochun oppa, saranghae." Yoona kini telah berada berhadapan dengan Yoochun. di raihnya kedua tangan Yoochun. "Oppa…"

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Yoong, kau ini hmmphh.." Yoochun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena kini Yoona telah menyatukan bibir mereka. Yoochun kembali membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Dengan cepat Yoochun menjauhkan Yoona darinya hingga Yoona terpaksa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yoong, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku dari dulu hanya menganggapu sebagai dongsaengmu. Memang benar aku sangat menyayangimu, tapi…. Itu tidak lebih dari perasaan seorang Oppa. Yoong… aku mencintai orang lain.. Mami bahkan sudah menikah." Yoochun meraih bahu Yoona dan menatap lekat yeoja manis ini.

"Kim Junsu! oppa, namja itu yang telah menyebabkan Yoohwan oppa meninggal. Kau membencinya kan oppa? Kau membenci Kim Junsu" Yoona meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aniya! Aku tidak membencinya… tapi aku sangat membencinya. Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dan Junsu?" Yoochun menatap lekat yeoja manis itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang tidak ku tahu tentangmu, eoh. Oppa, kau milikku… hanya milikku. Hiks..." Yoona mulai terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yoong, jangan seperti ini. aku sayang padamu. Tapi… Junsu… aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku merasa di tipu. Tapi disisi lain hatiku, aku juga mencintainya"

"Sudah jangan di teruskan." Yoona menepis tangan Yoochun yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu…" Yoochun meraih yoona sejenak kedalam pelukannya.

"Nde… pergilah!" Yoona melepaskan pelukan Yoochun.

Tak lama kemudian Yoochun beranjak dari situ hingga menghilang dari pandangan Yoona. Yoona hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Yoochun. "Apa aku harus belajar merelakannya…"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Changmin segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri sebuah kedai minuman. Setelah tak berhasil menemukan Junsu, kini Changmin sampai di sebuah desa di dekat area pemakaman Yoohwa. Changmin menghampiri Ahjumma yang menjaga kedai tersebut.

"Permisi Ahjumma, apa kau pernah melihat namja ini lewat sini hari ini?" Changmin to the point dan memperlihatkan foto Junsu yang ada di ponselnya.

"Ohh, apa namanya Junsu. Iya, tadi dia sempat kemari. Tapi sekarang dia pergi kearah sana setelah ku tunjukkan lokasi telpon umum padanya." Jelas Ahjumma itu seraya menunjukan arah Junsu pergi.

"Nde… gomawo ahjumma." Changmin sedikit membungku lalu setengah berlari meninggalkan kedai itu menuju arah kemana Junsu.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Yoboseo." Yoochun akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya yang entah sudah berapa sering berdering. Entahlah, dia malas harus berdebat dengan YunJae couple itu. Dia lagi ingin sendiri dan tak mau di ganggu siapapun.

_"YAAAKK! KEMANA SAJA KAU TAK MENGANGKAT TELPON. APA JUNSU BERSAMAMU_?" Jaejoong sukses membuat Yoochun menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

"Aniya! Apa dia belum pulang?" jawab Yoochun malas.

"_Yoochun-ahh apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Junsu sama sekali tak mengangkat telponnya dari tadi. Aku juga sudah ke apartment kalian namun dia tidak ada di sana._" Suara Jaejoong mulai merendah sekarang. Nampak begitu kekuatiran dinada bicaranya.

"Hah, aku tidak peduli padanya. Dia sudah menipuku." Yoochun begitu saja memutuskan sambungan telpon jaejoong.

.

.

"Boo, bagaimana? Apa Junsu sedang bersama Yoochun?" Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong di sela kegiatan menyetirnya.

"Aniya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. Yoochun sepertinya tidak bisa terima dan dia marah pada Junsu." jelas Jaejoong.

"Lalu, bagaiman sekarang?" Tanya Yunho kembali menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kuatir pada Junsu.

"Kita ke pemakaman itu, Yun. Kita cari Junsu."

"Baiklah..."

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Junsu POV**

"Hiks… eomma… appa… Jaejoong hyung… hiks a-aku takut…"

Mungkin sudah setengah jam, aku seperti meregang nyawa di atas jurang yang begitu dalam ini. Untunglah akar pohon itu cukup kuat menahan tubuhku yang tergeletak di tanah. Namun, tenagaku mulai melemah. Darah yang terus bercucuran dari hidung serta tanganku yang juga sangat perih. Belum lagi perutku yang sangat sakit.

"Tuhan… tolong selamatkan aku dan anakku tolong selamat kami… Yoochunnie…" aku berusaha berteriak dengan sisa tenaga yang aku punya. Bahkan pita suaraku sudah melemah karena sedari tadi terus berteriak.

"Hiks…. Tolong… Jebaaaal… tolong aku.. hiks…"

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Kepalaku seraya ingin pecah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah hampir tak punya sisa tenaga. Apa mungkin seperti ini lah aku akan berakhir. Beginikah takdir yang sudah di gariskan Tuhan padaku.

Angin malam terus bertiup dan menusuk terasa sampai tulangku. Kegelapan yang semakin mencekap membuat semua harapan untuk selamat dari cengkraman maut ini semakin menipis. Hanya sinar bulan yang kini sedikit memberi cahaya. Ku rasa… ini adalah akhir dari hidupku… eomma.. appa.. Yoohwan…. Apa sekarang kalian sedang menungguku di surga.. Jaejoong hyung, gomawo… jeongmal gomawo buat semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Berbahagialah bersama Yunho hyung. Dan…. Yoochunnie… jaga dirimu baik-baik… aku mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae…"

Aku sudah tak berusaha menahan tubuh ini lagi… aku menyerah…

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**TBC*toel2 butt Cuie* :p **

**.**

**Hallo readers nha datang lagi, eu kyang kyaaaaang!**

**kangen nha? apa kangen FF ini?-_- mwehehe okelah~ **

**hwaaaa saya datang dengen genre angts yang mencekam (?) hihii / NHA JAMIN FF INI HAPPY ENDING DAN SELAMA DI WARNING KAGA ADA -DEATH CHARA- MAKA GADA YANG MATI! OKEE!- hiks tolong jangan gebokin nha, nde. memang begini scenario (?)nya yaa~ readers sayang! yah pokoknya~ ttp ikutin nde~ :D **

**Replay Review **

**rara : hohohoo tp cintanya lebih besar dr benci xD**

**Jung Eunhee : dan sekarang taukan reaksinya xD aigooo laptopnya jangan di gigit juga oO**

**min : nde, ga kok~ wks**

**shintaelf : hweee mksd nha ga isi end-nya Full NC, tp smuttnya yg full sampe kelar /plak~ aigooo liat ntr deh wks tergantung mood dan otak nha yg terkadang memang yadong akut /**

**fysheeah : hweeee gmna ya? chun mungkn shock dan emosi.. dia g benci kok~ hanya emosi sesaat /doh *garuk2 jidat (?) wks**

**DIAHDEGA : sama2 hehehe xD ini HAPPY ENDING kok nha jamin xD**

**M : waah oO saya udh terlanjur nulis nistain Junchan miaaan T.T**

**ajid yunjae : T.T sayangnya yg terjadi sebaliknya cingu T.T**

**FiAndYJ : jangaaaan T.T minnie baik kok... jjinjaa xD**

**runashine88 : T.T hweeeh nha takut mencreeet qaqa o.O hahahaa ada pokoknya part end. klo sekarang mau bikin smutt g enak lg bulan puasa~ trus konflik msh belum kelar juga~**

**zumkyu28 : andweeee T.T ga tega buat begitu hiks tp kita liat yaa kelanjutannya...**

**ayy88fish : naaah bener tuh hehehe dia cinta kok ama junchaaan tp msh emosi doang~**

**Lee Kibum : yaah beginilah nasib Junsu~**

**KRie : engga sampe talak kok :C**

**mylovelychun : nde~ aishh jjinjaa /ga tau mau ngomong apa/-peace-v**

**thx readers yg masih setia baca n... i need review! **

**Silent Readers! ayolah bersuara (?)/plak~**


	9. I Will Protect You 1

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Drama, Angst! **

**Rating : T **

**Author: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Im Yoona**

**Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

.

_Angin malam terus bertiup dan menusuk terasa sampai tulangku. Kegelapan yang semakin mencekap membuat semua harapan untuk selamat dari cengkraman maut ini semakin menipis. Hanya sinar bulan yang kini sedikit memberi cahaya. Ku rasa… ini adalah akhir dari hidupku… eomma.. appa.. Yoohwan…. Apa sekarang kalian sedang menungguku di surga.. Jaejoong hyung, gomawo… jeongmal gomawo buat semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Berbahagialah bersama Yunho hyung. Dan…. Yoochunnie… jaga dirimu baik-baik… aku mencintaimu.. jeongmal saranghae…"_

_Aku sudah tak berusaha menahan tubuh ini lagi… aku menyerah…_

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Author POV**

"JUNSU-YAAA! Kau dimana? SUIE? apa kau mendengarku?" Changmin berlari seperti tak tentu arah. Kini ia tengah berada di dalam hutan. Entah apa yang membuat Changmin menerobos semak serta kegelapan ini. Mungkin sajakan Junsu sudah pulang, tapi… entahlah. Changmin berbisik dalam hati.

Changmin terus berjalan melewati jalanan yang mendaki dan menurun hingga ia tersandung dan jatuh. Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah sepatu seperti tercecer di antara semak-semak itu. "Ini…. milik Junsu." Changmin segera bangkit dan kembali berjalan. Tak berapa jauh kakinya melangkah, changmin samar-samar seperti mendengar teriakan seseorang minta tolong. Tidak salah lagi. "JUNSU."

Changmin terus mengikuti jejak suara tersebut hingga kini ia berada di tepi jurang yang sangat dalam.

.

.

Junsu memejamkan matanya seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya di akar pohon yang sedari tadi di cengkramnya kuat.

"SUIE! BERTAHANLAH KUMOHON. AKU AKAN MENARIKMU KEATAS!" Changmin dengan sigap memegang tangan Junsu sebelum ia terjatuh kedalam jurang tersebut.

Junsu langsung membuka matanya melihat seseorang yang tengah berusaha menariknya ke atas. Kepala Junsu begitu sakit dan pandangangan matanya memudar. Junsu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang sedang menarik tubuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Changmin berusaha menarik Junsu. Dan akhirnya kini Junsu telah berada dalam pangkuannya di atas tebing jurang itu. "Suie… gwenchana? Kau selamat sekarang. Suie, aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit. Bertahanlah ku mohon!"

Junsu membuka matanya berusaha menatap orang yang memangkunya tersebut. "C-chunnie… g-gomawo… hiks … aku percaya kau akan datang menyelamatku.. g-gomawo." Junsu kembali menutup matanya. Kali ini kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Changmin hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kalimat yang Junsu ucapkan sebelum ia kelihangan kesadarannya. Sakit, ya didadanya terasa sesak. Amat sesak. Changmin menggempalkan tangannya. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, bulir-bulir putih itu telah bergulir di pipinya. "Suie… a-apa aku harus belajar merelakanmu untuknya…"

.

.

"Changmin-ah. apa yang terjadi? Junsu kenapa?"

Changmin menolehkan pandangannya kearah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

"Jaejoong hyung…"

Jaejoong bersama Yunho kini tengah berlari ke arah Changmin dan Junsu. "Junsu kenapa? Jawab aku!"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita bawa dia kerumah sakit." Changmin berdiri sambil menggendong Junsu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ne, changmin benar boo. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

.

.

Jaejoong tengah memangku Junsu di jok belakang mobil Changmin.

"Boo, kau bersama Changmin bawalah Junsu kerumah sakit. Aku disini akan menunggu Lee Donghae. Seperti ini bukan kecelakaan Boo. Ini sebuah rencana pembunuhan." Yunho kembali menutup mobil Changmin.

Jaejoong membuka kaca mobil Changmin agar bisa bicara dengan Yunho. "Yunnie, kau hati-hati ne."

Setelah itu mobil Changmin melaju cukup cepat meninggalkan Yunho bersama seorang penduduk desa itu yang tadi sempat menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran Junsu dengan namja yang ingin membunuhnya.

Tak lama Yunho menunggu, sahabatnya Lee Donghae yang juga merupakan seorang polisi bersama dua orang rekannya sampai.

"Donghae-ya. Aku sudah menemukan saksi dan bukti pencobahan pembunuhan ini." Yunho menunjuk sebuah pisau. Ya, itu adalah pisau yang di gunakan penjahat tersebut untuk membunuh Junsu.

"Baiklah hyung." Donghae menatap sekilas sahabat karibnya yang tengah menganggukkan kepala. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang anda lihat." Donghae kemudian beralih pada sang saksi yang di sebutkan Yunho tadi.

Pria paruh baya ini menceritakan semua yang ia lihat tentang hal yang menimpa Junsu. Sementara Donghae mencatat poin poin yang bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus ini.

.

.

Changmin kembali menggendong Junsu ke dalam rumah sakit saat mereka sampai. Tadi, ia sempat memaksa Jaejoong agar menyerahkan Junsu padanya. Changmin berlari menuju ruang UGD di ikuti dengan Jaejoong di belakangnya.

Perawat yang melihat itu langsung sigap membantu Changmin dan mengambil alih Junsu dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan UGD. Seorang dokter Muda dan Tampan pun datang menghampiri Ruangan tersebut.

Jaejoong yang sangat kuatir kini berusaha masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan, tenanglah. Tunggulah di luar." Dokter dengan name tag Cho Kyuhyun itu pun mencegah langkah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau ke bagian administrasi." Changmin ikut menahan dan mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong.

"N-nde… hiks.." Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak. Sejak didalam mobil Changmin tadi ia terus menerus menangis.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Yoochun kembali meneguk wine di tangannya. Kalau dipikir, seharusnya ia sudah mabuk sekarang. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, saat ini alkohol itu seakan kebal di tubuhnya. Yoochun terus menangis dan menangis. Kini ia berada sendirian di apartment mereka.

"D-dimana dia sekarang? apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Yoochun meraih ponselnya yang tadi sempat ia matikan untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Puluhan panggilan serta pesan singkat dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena terlalu bingung, Yoochun memilih men-dial nomor Yunho.

"Yoboseo, hyung. Gwenchana?" ucapnya saat telpon itu tersambung.

"_GWENCHANA KATAMU. APA KAU TAHU, JUNSU HAMPIR SAJA DI BUNUH DAN SEKARANG SEKARAT DI RUMAH SAKIT. CEPATLAH TEMUI JUNSU SEBELUM KAU MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUPMU!_" balas Yunho yang langsung menutup telponnya.

Yoochun terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga ponsel dalam genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras tak dapat ia cegah. Yoochun kembali meraih ponselnya. Di bukanya pesan terakhir dari Jaejoong yang mengabarinya dan memberi tahu rumah sakit yang merawat Junsu sekarang.

Yoochun langsung meraih kunci motornya dan berlari keluar apartment lalu menuju dimana motornya terparkir. Yoochun melajukan motornya sangat kencang. Tak peduli lagi bahaya yang ia lalui, yang ada dipikiranya hanya Junsu.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku memarkir mobil ku di YSS hospital, tempat Junsu di rawat sekarang. Sekarat, ya, itulah yang di katakana Yunho hyung saat di telpon tadi. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang UGD tempat Junsu tengah di tangani dokter sekarang.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkan Junsu. Selamatkahlah anaku. Selamatkan mereka Tuhan. Aku… aku suami macam apa. Aku appa yang jahat. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu sama mereka, aku pasti tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Aku sampai di ruangan itu. Kulihat jaejoong tengah menangis di pelukan Yunho hyung yang sibuk menenangkannya. Dan…. Ada satu orang lagi yang berada di sana. Shim changmin. Dengan langkah gontai, aku mendekati ruang UGD dan mengintip dari luar Junsu yang tengah di tangani seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan darah. Kakiku lemas seketika hingga aku terjatuh dan berlutut di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Suie… hiks… aaaggrrhhhh!" aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak kencang. Kurasakan seseorang menarik kerah bajuku hingga memaksaku berdiri. Di hempaskannya tubuhku di dinding ruangan itu. Jaejoong mencengkram kuat kerah bajuku dan hendak melayangkan gempalan tangannya padaku lagi.

Aku meraba pipiku yang terasa ngilu akibat pukulan keras dari Jaejoong hyung.

BUGH

"Boo, tenanglah!" Yunho hyung menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar dariku.

"Aniyaa! Aku ingin menghajar namja brengsek ini!" teriaknya didepanku.

"Mian… aku mohon kalian tenanglah." seorang dokter yang tadi berada di ruangan UGD itu kini mengintrupsi pertengkaran yang hendak akan kami mulai.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anakku? Katakan! Katakan padaku mereka baik-baik saja kan? Cepat katakan!" aku langsung mengintrogasi dokter itu dengan beruntun pertanyaan.

Ku lihat dokter itu sedikit shock. "Jadi, anda suami tuan Park Junsu." dia menatapku lekat. Aku yakin dia sudah tahu sekarang tentang kondisi Junsu yang tengah hamil. "Hah, kami telah berusaha semampu kami. Kondisi Bayi dan ibunya sangat lemah. Tolong kalian jangan bertengkar dan saling menyalahkan. Lebih baik berdoa, beri tuan Park dukungan." dokter itu menatap kami satu persatu kemudian berlalu.

Tubuhku kembali bergetar. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras. Aku takut sekarang. sangat takut! Tuhan, aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Ku mohon! Aku kembali terjatuh.

"Yak!" Jaejoong kembali ingin menyerangku.

"Boo! Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadikan." ku lihat Yunho hyung kembali menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang ingin mengamuk.

"Yoochun-ah… kau tahu… Junsu pernah bilang padaku, dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Dia takut kalau kau membencinya. Junsu sangat mencintaimu, Park Yoochun."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Air mataku terus mengalir.

"Lima tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tua Junsu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu Junsu sangat terpukul bahkan sampai depresi. Hari itu, Junsu demam tinggi. Aku meminta Yoohwan menjaganya, karena Cuma Yoohwan yang bisa membuat Junsu merasa aman. Junsu sama sekali tidak menginginkan Yoohwan mengalami kecelakaan saat itu, Chun. Itulah yang ingin Junsu jelaskan padamu tadi, Yoochun. Tapi kau menuduhnya menipunya."

Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hyung… apa kau membenciku sekarang. Yoohwan hyung… aku telah menyakiti malaikat yang sering kau ceritakan padaku dulu.

"Kau tahu betapa beratnya hidup Junsu saat itu. Dia baru saja kehilangan orang tua, lalu kehilangan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang kau menuduhnya menjadi penyebab kematian Yoohwan. Kau menuduh Junsu berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dan menipu. Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, Park Yoochun." Jaejoong semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Aku… aku memang tidak punya hati. Suie… tolong bertahanlah. Tolong sadarlah. Nanti kau bisa menghukumku… tapi tolong sadarlah…

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, Chun-ah. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahmu." suara Jaejoong melembut. Ia membantuku berdiri dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya. "Junsu membutuhkanmu. Junsu membutuhkan kita. Percayalah, adikku sangat kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan."

"Aaaarrhghh hiks… m-mianhae." aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Jaejoong. Aku merasa sedikit tenang.

"Uljimaaah..."

End Yoochun POV

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Author POV**

Changmin hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan dan mendengar semua hal yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh dari ruangan UGD itu, dimana Junsu sedang berada di sana, berjuang untuk tetap bertahan.

BRUK

"Aakhh."

Changmin terpental kebelakang saat ia menabrak seorang namja yang berjalan berlawanan dari arahnya. Segera ia berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang tadi ia tabrak. Sepertinya orang ini sedang terburu-buru.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Mian, aku tadi tidak sengaja. Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya, eoh? aishh.." omel namja itu.

"Ya! aku kan sudah minta maaf..." inikan Dokter yang menangani Junsu. Dokter Cho Kyuhyun. Bisik Changmin dalam hati.

"O-omooo! kenapa jadi dia yang marah padaku. Aishh dasar pabo!" Kyuhyun berdiri tergesah-gesah lalu berjalan menjauhi Changmin yang terlihat kesal.

"Yak! kau bilang apa! aishh, tadi dia begitu ramah di depan yang lain, tapi mengapa begitu ketus di depanku. Aishh!" Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. "E-eh, bukannya ini ponsel Dokter judes itu. Aishh menyusahkan."  
.

.

Dokter muda yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kembali menghampiri Yoochun dan Yunjae yang tengah duduk tak tenang di ruang tunggu didepan ruang UGD. Lalu, dimana Changmin. Entah sejak kapan, Changmin sudah tidak ada disana.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" Yoochun langsung berdiri di ikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar salut pada tuan Park dan bayinya. Mereka sangat kuat. Kondisi mereka perlahan membaik. Detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Walau dia masih belum sadarkan diri." Dokter tampan itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya sekarang. Aku mau melihatnya dokter." Yoochun tersenyum lega seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dokter itu.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Kondisinya belum stabil. Kami akan memindahannya ke ruang perawatan sekarang." Dokter Kyuhyun meyakinkan Yoochun.

"Baiklah..." ucap Yoochun lemah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong ikut bernapas lega. "Chun-ah… biarkan Junsu beristirahat. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu." ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berlalu. Yoochun dan YunJae balas membungkukkan badan mereka juga.

"waeyo?" Yoochun penasaran.

"Begini..." Yunho mulai angkat bicara. "Sepertinya, kecelakaan Junsu ini adalah sebuah percobaan pembunuhan."

"MWOOO?" Yoochun menatap shock sepupunya itu.

"Chun-ah, sebelumnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa kau tidak menerima pesan dari Junsu yang menyuruhmu datang ke makam Yoohwan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, aku tidak menerima pesan apapun." Yoochun semakin bingung.

"Tadi aku menemukan ponsel Junsu didekat makam Yoohwan. Aku juga melihat outbox ponsel Junsu dan menemukan pesan Junsu untukmu. lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau Junsu sedang berada di pemakaman itu?" kembali Jaejoong bertanya.

"J-jinja? aku benar benar tak menerima pesan apapun dari Junsu … Changmin Sonsaengnim! dia yang bilang Junsu pergi ke makam seseorang. Sebelumnya, aku menemukan foto hyungku dengan kekasihnya yang sudah di robek bagian kekasihnya itu, entah mengapa bisa ada tergeletak di koridor sekolah. Lalu aku berusaha menyelidiki mengapa foto itu bisa berada di sekolah…. Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau Junsu lah kekasih hyungku."

"Lalu, apa ada seseorang bersamamu saat itu…. "

"Yoona… diakah yang mengatur semua ini, dia yang membantuku menemukan identitas kekasih Yoohwan. Dia juga kah yang menghapus pesan Junsu untukku." mengingat pernyataan cintanya padaku tadi, yah! Yoona lah di balik semua ini. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati.

"Dan Changmin…" sambung Jaejoong.

"Nde. Mereka lah yang merancang semua ini. Mereka lah yang membuat seolah Junsu berusaha menutupi semuanya dariku dan membuatku membenci Junsu." jelas Yoochun. "Changmin, dimana dia sekarang?" Yoochun nampak menggempalkan tangannya, mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Changmin.

"Chun-ah, ku mohon kau tenanglah. Kita belum cukup bukti. Mulai sekarang kau harus terus menjaga Junsu dan lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, jangan gegabah." Yunho meraih bahu Yoochun untuk menenangkannya.

Yoochun hanya mengannguk. Nde, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus selalu berada di samping Junsu.

"Hah, kasus percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Junsu ini sedang dalam proses penyelidikan. Semoga junsu cepat sadar dan agar bisa memberi kesaksian." sambung Yunho.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Pagi sudah menjelang. Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat cahaya matahari pagi menyelinap di celah jendela dan menyilaukanku. "Suie… kau sudah sadar"

Terima kasih Tuhan. Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat membuka mata adalah senyum malaikat yang berbaring dihadapanku kini. Dia menatapku, tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus pipiku sekarang.

"suie… hiks jeongmal mianhae. Suie maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku." aku langsung memundurkan kursiku dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Chunnie apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukankah kau juga yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau datang saat aku hampir saja jatuh kedalam jurang. C-chunnie… kau tidak membencikukan… Chunnie m-mianhae.. a-aku.."

Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan junsu. Setahuku dari cerita Yunho dan Jaejoong, Changmin lah yang telah menyelamatkan Junsu. Aku kembali duduk dikursiku.

"Chunnie… a-aku…" aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Sssstttt… aku tidak membenci Suie. Aku sangat mencintai Suie dan aegya kita." Kuraih tangannya lalu ku cium. Ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepalanya sekilas.

Kulihat Junsu menangis. Dia berusaha duduk dan ingin memelukku. "Suie, jangan bergerak kau masih sakit."

Namun ia seperti tak peduli. Aku tak tega melihatnya lalu membantunya agar bisa duduk. Kuraih tubuhnya yang masih lemah kedalam pelukanku. Ku peluk erat Junsu yang sangat kucintai.

"Chunnie… hiks… aku kira aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. M-mereka juga hampir membunuhku dan aegya kita.. hiks aku benar-benar sangat takut Chunnie. Aku takut sekali…" Junsu menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Hatiku miris mendengarnya. Istri dan anakku hampir saja mati karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ku dekap makin erat Junsu. "M-mianhae… semua ini salahku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga kalian berdua. Jangan takut lagi chagi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saranghae."

"N-ne, janji ya." dia tersenyum sangat imut. "N-nado saranghae." jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Ku dekatkan wajah kami hingga tak berjarak. Ku satukan bibir kami dan dengan sentuhan lembut dan penuh cinta, ku nikmati bibir Junsu cukup lama. Dia membalas ciumanku dengan lembut juga. Tak ada napsu, tak juga menuntut, yang ada hanya perasaan nyaman dan bahagia saat kami bibir kami saling melumat. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap, karena sentuhan bibir kami, sudah menjelaskan betapa aku mencintai Junsu dan Junsu mencintaiku.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hyung serta tiga orang polisi kini telah berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya ruangan Junsu di rawat. Polisi itu meminta kesaksian Junsu atas kejadian malam tadi.

Kasus ini masih dalam masa penyelidikan dan aku… aku… kalau bisa dengan tanganku sendiri aku ingin membunuh orang telah mencoba membunuh istri dan anakku.

Yoona dan Changmin…. Kalau salah satu atau mereka berdua terlibat… akan kupastikan mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dariku. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak pernah yakin kalau mereka berdua pelakunya.

Changmin begitu mencintai Junsu. Tidak mungkin ia akan mencelakai Junsu dan Yoona… aku mengenalnya sudah cukup lama… aku tak percaya ia sekejam itu…

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

**.**

**Seminggu berlalu…**

Istriku benar-benar sangat kuat. Dia sudah pulih dan sehat seperti sedia kalah. Aegya kami pun sangat sehat didalam kandungan Junsu.

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aigoooo… bagaimana ini? Hah, aegya mianhae. Eomma tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan kehadiranmu." ucap Junsu menyesal sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Ia berada didepan cermin semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sudah beberapa kali ganti baju dan tetap saja perutnya yang sudah membuncit terlihat jelas.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Junsu didepan cermin itu. "Chagi-ya… sudahlah, biarkan saja perutmu terlihat oleh semua orang, atau kalau perlu nanti aku akan mengumumkan pada semua orang di BongBang Senior high school, kalau kau itu istrku yang tengah hamil, otte?"

"MWOOOO?" seketika itu Junsu melemparkan sweater yang hendak di pakainya. "Kau gila, Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun kembali terkekeh geli. Yoochun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Junsu didepan kaca itu. Dipakaikannya sweater yang tadi dilemparkan padanya itu di tubuh Junsu. Yoochun mengancing sweater itu dari belakang kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junsu dan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Junsu.

"Aku memang gila. Aku tergila-gila pada Junsu Ssa'em." ucap Yoochun seraya menciumi leher mulus istrinya.

"Enghh C-chunnie lepaskan… k-kita bisa terlambat sekolah. k-kita suda melakukannya tadi malam. J-jangan sering-sering, k-kalau Jaejoong hyung tahu, dia bisa mengamuk lagi." Junsu berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Yoochun.

Dengan hati kesal, Yoochun pun melepaskan pelukan serta ciumannya. "Ck! Mengapa jadi dia yang mengatur jadwal kita bercinta sih."

"Eukyangkyang! kau ada-ada saja. Sudah lah jangan begitu, ayo pergi." Junsu menarik paksa Yoochun sebelum muridnya yang mesum itu kembali menyerangnya. Aishh, ini saja Junsu agak susah berjalan karena terasa perih di bagian bawahnya, yah walau bisa di bilang Yoochun sangat lembut memperlalukannya semalam mengingat ia dan aegyanya baru sembuh. Sedapat mungkin ia harus berjalan sebiasa mungkin agar Jaejoong tak curiga. Dan untungnya Yoochun tadi malam mau menurutinya untuk tidak membuat kissmark di lehernya agar Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang ia dan Yoochun lakukan. Ckck! XD

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Yoong, aku harap bukan kau pelakuknya." Yoochun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Yoona. Saat jam istirahat berlangsung, ia mengajak Yoona berbicara di lapangan basket.

"Aku memang ingin memisahkan kalian dan merebutmu darinya, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat mencelakai Junsu Ssa'em dan bayinya. Kau tidak harus percaya padaku, oppa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau memang terbukti bersalah, cepat atau lambat aku akan segera di tangkapkan." Yoona menatap lekat Yoochun didepannya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi kalau ternyata kau terlibat, maka aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu. Mulai sekarang…"

"Ne… tidak usah kau suruh. Aku memang akan segera pergi dari hidupmu, Chun oppa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti bisa menebus kesalahanku. Jeongmal mianhae…dan sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk Junsu Ssa'em. Aku pergi dulu…" dengan langkah berat, Yoona beranjak dari hadapan Yoochun yang masih terpaku.

"Yoong…."

Yoona menghentikan langkahnya sejenak…

"Aku percaya padamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Yoona hanya tersenyum miris. Dengan langkah cepat kali ini, bahkan hampir berlari, Yoona meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih memandang kepergiannya. Yoona meninggalkan cintanya, cinta pertamanya….

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu memandang changmin dengan tatapan marah. Kini mereka tengah berada di halaman sekolah yang memang sedang sepi karena memang sedang kelas. Ingin rasanya Junsu melayangkan tamparan keras pada Changmin. Bagaimana pun juga Junsu dan bayinya hampir celaka karena ulah Changmin dan Yoona. Namun, satu hal yang tidak pernah Junsu tahu, Changmin lah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang kematian malam itu.

"M-mianhae… aku tahu aku tidak akan mendapat maaf darimu, Suie."

"Pergi dari sini. Pergi dari kehidupanku, Shim Changmin!" Junsu berusaha menahan amarah dan emosinya.

"Tidak perlu kuatir. Aku datang hari ini untuk mengantarkan surat pengunduran diriku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu." mata Changmin terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku pergi dulu... Junsu hyung." Junsu tersenyum tulus dan menatap Junsu beberapa detik. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat meninggalkan Junsu. Meninggalkan cinta pertamanya….

Junsu menitikkan air matanya…

.

.

"Uljimah Suie…." sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Junsu dan dekapan hangat tubuh yang sangat ia kenal tengah mendekap erat dirinya.

"C-chunnie… lepas!" protes Junsu.

"Chagi-ya…" Yoochun membalikkan tubuh Junsu menghadap ke arahnya. "Changmin… Changmin lah y-yang menyelamatkanmu malam itu."

"MWOOO?" Junsu kembali menitikkan air matanya.

Kembali Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam dekapannya. "Nde… kau harus memaafkannya."

Tangis Junsu tertahan didalam dekapan Yoochun. "M-minnie-ya… gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo… hiks..."

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Ckckck! Sungguh sebuah drama romantis yang memuakkan. Tunggulah scenarioku selanjutnya… Park Yoochun! kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu padaku!"

Seorang yeoja cantik memandang kesal sepasang namja yang tengah mendekap erat tak begitu jauh darinya. Sebuah senyum licik tergambar dibibirnya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Happy 10th Anniversarry Park Yoochun & Kim Junsu~~ #10thYoosuday hohohooooo!**

**YooSu is Real!**

**khusus Anniv Dad n Mom! nha update kilat hohohoooo! **

THX to :

Yukie Kyu / runashine88 / rara / Jung Eunhee / cryon / min / AnieJOY'ERS / DIAHDEGA / shintaelf / diamond's / M / Lee Kibum / Yunjae / lee haehyuk / abilhikmah / Izca RizcassieYJ / ajid yunjae / ayy88fish /mylovelychun/

- ini kira2 11 ato 12 chapter kok xD nha gakan panjang2 ntr kek sinetron indo- mwehehee

- disini emng min yang nyelamatin su, sooo yg pada sebel ama min dri awal, ini buat menebus kesalahan min wks

- ChangmixYoona? ahahaa mian, aneh keknya ngepairingin mereka~ min ama Kyu- walau ga nha ceritain lagi, intinya ntr ada kyu di kehidupan min setelah dia ngelepasin suie. klo yoona...? kita liat chapt selanjutnya xD

-mksd nha smut -_,- heheh maaf typo~ itu smut tau kkaan :D

-iya ini NHA JAMIN HAPPY END N GADA DEATH CHARA! wks

please ... i need Review! koreksi! kritik n saran!

Jeongmal Gomawo Readers ;D

sekali lagi! _**HAPPY YOOSU DAY! LONGLAST! MOM! DAD! WE LOVE YOOSU! URI CUTE COUPLE! EUKYANGKYAAAANG!**_


	10. I will protect you 2

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Drama, Angst! **

**Rating : T **

**Author: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Some SJ's Members **

**Some SNSD's Members**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

.

_"Ckckck! Sungguh sebuah drama romantis yang memuakkan. Tunggulah scenarioku selanjutnya… Park Yoochun! kau harus membayar semua perbuatanmu padaku!"_

_Seorang yeoja cantik memandang kesal sepasang namja yang tengah mendekap erat tak begitu jauh darinya. Sebuah senyum licik tergambar dibibirnya._

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

**.**

**Yoochun POV**

Tanpa kusadari, sudah sekitar tiga bulan kami bersama. Dan usia kandungan Junsu sudah empat bulan sekarang. Aku sangat senang sampai sekarang Junsu dan aegya kami sehat. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, dan sampai saat ini belum terungkapnya siapa otak di balik percobaan pembunuhan Junsu, aku benar-benar merasa cemas. Aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istri dan anakku.

Aku juga tidak boleh gegabah seperti dulu. Aku akan terus melindungi istri dan anakku. Aku tahu ini semua karena diriku, dulu aku bukan orang baik, tentu banyak orang yang sudah ku sakiti dan mungkin saja mereka membalasku lewat Junsu. Junsu benar-benar terancam bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Chunnie-ya, waeyo? Mengapa melamun, hmm?" aku yang sedari tesandar di sofa sambil menatap layar TV, ani… hanya mataku yang tertuju pada layar TV, tidak dengar pikiranku. Junsu menghampiriku lalu bersandar manja di dadaku. Akupun langsung merangkul dan mendekapnya.

"Suie, mianhae… karena diriku, kau terancam bahkan hampir di bunuh. Semua karena aku…"

"Ssstt gwenchana.. satu-satunya hal yang aku takutkan, kalau Park Yoochun meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan kami." ia menatapku. Tatapan itu begitu hangat dan nyaman. Juga begitu rapuh seolah memintaku agar memberi kekuatan.

Chu~

Kukecup sekilas bibir plum menggodanya. Dia hanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Ah benar-benar menggemaskan. Bahkan aku tak sadar usianya delapan tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Kok Cuma sebentar. Lagi…." Rengeknya. Ck! Dia mau menggodaku rupanya.

"Hei, mau menggodaku ya. Kenapa hanya memakai tank top dan…. Hmm celana pendek yang tipis." Aku melirik pahanya yang mulus yang terpampang jelas.

Junsu lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan wajah super innoncent yang sukses membuatku ingin memakannya. "Panas Chunnie, AC-nya rusak." ucapnya polos.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh. Tanpa banyak bicara aku lagi, aku mematikan tivi yang sedari tadi tak ku tonton dan mengangkat tubuh mungil istriku ala bridalstyle ke kamar kami. Etttss! Jangan berpikiran buruk-_- aku tidak berbuat apa-apa hanya ingin tidur #gubraaakk *timpuk jidattttt wks*

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Aku kembali ingat pembicaraanku dan Yunho hyung kemarin. Kasus percobaan pembunuhan Junsu sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang. Dan aku… aku sama sekali tak punya gambaran siapa yang tersangka pada kasus ini. hah, begitu banyak orang yang kusakiti di masa laluku.

Aku berjalan santai menuju kelasku. Sekarang sedang ada kelas olah raga, aku tak berniat mengikutinya. Aku sampai kekelas sendirian dan menuju kursiku. Aku lalu membuka tasku untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ehh, apa ini?" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kira-kira berukuran tak terlalu besar, karena muat didalam tasku. Tanpa berlama-lama aku langsung membuka kotak itu dan…

"What the hell!" umpatku. Aku menemukan sebuah foto. Lagi-lagi? Tapi ini jauh lebih menyeramkan. Foto pernikahanku dan Junsu yang di robek… dan foto Junsu yang penuh dengan coret-coretan serta penuh dengan darah…

Aku membelalakkan mataku. "J-junsu..." seketika itu juga aku berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ruang guru. Dalam beberapa menit aku sampai kesana. Kubuka begitu saja pintu ruang guru tersebut. tak ada junsu disana. Dimana junsu? Tuhan, tolong lindungi Junsu-ku.

Aku kembali berlari. Entah kemana tujuanku. Aku harus menemukan Junsu. sebelum telambat. "Aahhrhh!" aku terpental kebelakang setelah menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, penampilannya begitu modis. Dia juga murid Dongbang SHS. Tapi… aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Entahlah?

"Gwenchanayo? Mianhae…" aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

Aku melihat dia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Dia menyambut uluran tanganku. "Ahh gwenchana. Kau kenapa? Kenapa berlari-lari seperti itu" tanyanya.

"Enghh i-itu. aku mencari seseorang. Oh ya, apa kau melihat Junsu Sonsaengnim?" tanyaku padanya. Tentu dia mengenal Junsu kan, karena Junsu adalah guru di sekolah ini.

"Oh, dia ada di kelas 2A tadi kulihat. Waeyo? Terjadi sesuatu, Yoochun?" Tanya.

Tunggu, bagaimana dia mengenalku. Ah, padahal aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Sebegitu terkenalkan aku? Entahlah. "Dia ada kelas 2A. baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya." tak berlama-lama aku langsung berlari kekelas itu. Sungguh, aku sangat cemas.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke kelas para hoobae ku itu. hatiku sangat lega, karena malaikat ku ada di sana. Dia sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku. Dia melirikku sekilas dan melemparkan deathglare yang menurutku sangat imut. Hehee~

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Author POV**

"Hmm bagaimana Park Yoochun? kau sama sekali tak mengenalku. Apa penampilan baruku benar-benar berbeda. Hahaa, kau benar-benar terkecoh rupanya." Yeoja cantik ini masih menatap kepergian Yoochun. kembali senyum licik terukir dibibir merah meronanya.

"Yoboseyo..."

". . . . ."

"Aku punya tugas baru untuk kalian. Sebaiknya kali ini jangan gagal lagi. Kalau tidak, kalian akan menyesal!"

". . . . ."

"Oke, kali ini kalian kerjakan yang benar. Masih orang yang sama dengan waktu itu. Kali ini, kalian culik dia. Aku rasa aku akan sedikit bermain sebelum menghabisinya."

". . . . ."

"Kali ini kalian tidak akan lolos dariku. Aku rasa, sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan diriku. Pertunjukan di mulai, Park Yoochun." seringainya.

Yeoja itu menutup telponnya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Jadi, kau menemukan ini didalam tasmu." dengan tangan yang terbungkus glove, Donghae memasukkan kotak yang berisi teror untuk Yoochun itu kedalam sebuah kantung plastik.

"Nde. Sudah bisa dipastikan, pelakunya berada di sekolah ini." jelas Yoochun.

"Arraso. Mian Yoochun-ssi. Aku sampai sekali belum bisa memecahkan kasus ini. Ini cukup sulit." ucap Donghae menyesal.

"Gwenchana, Donghae-ssi. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Yoochun sedikit menunduk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Kusarankan agar kalian lebih berhati-hati." Donghae sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

"Nde. Gomawo Donghae-ssi." balas Yoochun.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Satu hari pun berlalu…

"Chunnie, apa tidak apa-apa kita disini. Nanti ada CCTV lagi." Junsu menatap serius Yoochun yang tengah merangkulnya.

"Ssssttt… tidak ada CCTV di sini Chagi, aku sudah memeriksanya." atau lebih tepatnya aku sudah merusaknya. Yoochun terkekeh dalam hati.

Mereka kini sedang duduk berdua di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepertinya taman ini menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia mereka sekarang.

"Tapi kau bolos lagi ya?" Junsu memandang cemberut namja tampan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Tenang saja. Sekarang itu kelas bahasa inggris, kau tahukan English-ku sangat sangat bagus, tidak perlu belajar segala." balas yoochun dengan senyum bangganya.

"Ck! Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi absentmu, pabo!" Junsu mencubit perut Yoochun.

"Aww appo chagi-ya." Yoochun mem-poutkan bibirnya. "Tenang saja, aku juga ahli dalam men-sabotase absensi kelas. Hahahaa."

"Aishh kau ini. Terserahlah!" Junsu pasrah. "Chunnie, aku haus. Belikan minuman di kantin." Junsu kembali menatap Yoochun, dengan tatapan super imut miliknya.

"Kau haus ne? Baiklah. Aku akan membelinya. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Ya ampun, kantin itu hanya beberapa meter dari sini." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya sekarang.

"Aishh baik baik. Nyonya Park sangat manja." goda Yoochun.

Yoochun melepaskan rangkulannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Junsu dengan langkah yang bisa di bilang sedikit ragu. Junsu tersenyum melihat punggung suaminya, sampai di perkelokan menuju kantin sekolah tersebut. Yoochun tak terlihat lagi oleh Junsu.

"Eummpphh.." Junsu meronta-ronta saat di rasakannya sebuah benda lembut membekap mulutnya. Kepala Junsu seketika menjadi pusing. Dalam hitungan detik, Junsu mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Yoochun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju taman belakang dimana Junsu sedang menantinya. "Chagi-ya aku…. Ahhh shittt!" Yoochun terkejut saat ia tidak menemukan Junsu di kursi yang mereka duduki tadi. Yoochun berlari ke arah kursi itu. Dia hanya menemukan pesan yang di tulis pada sebuah kertas yang di letakkan tepat di kursi tempat junsu duduk tadi.

_-Park Yoochun! kau sungguh penasaran tentang aku rupanya. Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya aku menunjukkan diriku. Sekarang, istrimu tersayang ini ada di tanganku. Ikuti semua perintahku maka istrimu akan selamat. Dan sekarang, ku perintahkan kau menemuiku di kantin sekolah_. _Dan jangan pernah melibatkan siapapun, atau kau akan menyesal_.-

Yoochun meremas kertas yang bertuliskan ancaman itu. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya kini kembali kekantin sekolah. Sepi, ya sepi. Aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana sekarang? Suie? ku mohon Tuhan, jaga istriku baik-baik. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati.

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Prok prok prok….

Tak lama aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang di sertai tepuk tangan dari belakangku. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja, seorang yeoja. Yeoja? Sepertinya yeoja yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak di koridor sekolah kemaren saat mencari Junsu. Dia tersenyum licik padaku.

"KAU…"

"Ssstttt jangan berteriak baby, ikuti kataku maka istrimu akan selamat.

Bagaimana? Deal?" jawab yeoja itu seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa maumu, huh?" kali ini benar-benar tak boleh gegabah. Baik, aku akan ikuti permainannya. Yeoja ini, yah aku yakin dialah pelakunya. Dialah otak di balik dari percobaan pembunuhan Junsu.

"Mauku? Kau tanya mauku? Apa kau yakin, baby?" dia lagi-lagi tersenyum licik, membuatku muak. Aku terus berusaha mengingat siapa yeoja ini.

"Ya, aku tahu aku lah yang kau incar. Jadi kumohon lepaskan Junsu!"

"Ohh, begitukah. Tidak semuda itu baby. Aku akan membalasmu lewat istrimu." dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku mulai geram dan lepas kendali. "Kau! Kalau kau berani menyentuh Junsu, dengan tanganku sendiri aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Wowww, aku takut sekali Yoochun-ah. Hah, biar ku perjelas. Tidak masalah kalau aku mati, tapi tentunya, aku akan membawa Kim Junsu dan anakmu bersamaku. Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Tuhan. Bantu aku. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Aku takut Junsu di siksanya.

"Gila katamu. Ini semua karena namja brengsek sepertimu. Ya! Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena terlalu menyukaimu bahkan sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan. Bahkan namaku saja kau tidak ingat!" yeoja ini mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu di masa lalu. Tapi tolong, jangan libatkan Junsu dalam masalah ini."

"Kau sudah terlambat Yoochun! aku sudah tak butuh maafmu. Yang ku butuhkan semua hal yang membuatmu menderita!" dia terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Jarak kami sekitar satu meter dan saling berhadapan. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat apa yang ia tunjukkan di ponsel itu. Junsu, ya… Junsu yang terbaring lemas dengan mulut di tutup serta tangan dan kaki terikat. "Yak, lepaskan Junsu ku mohon!" aku hendak mencengkram dan melumpuhkan yeoja ini sekarang juga.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Kau sedang di awasi!"

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. "Baik, katakan apa maumu?"

Dia melihat kesekitar. Suasana kantin mulai ramai sekarang, jam istirahat telah tiba. "Berlutut di hadapanku sekarang!"

Aku hanya bisa tertegun. "Mwooo?"

"Aishh apa perlu ku suruh anak buahku menyayat pipi mulus istrimu, hmm?" ancamnya.

Seketika itu juga aku menjatuhkan diriku tepat dihadapannya. Aku melihat semua perhatian penghuni kantin itu tertujuh pada kami. Mereka berbisik-bisik dengan berbagai macam tanggapan.

"Bagus!" yeoja itu sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di jas sekolahku. Dengan kasar ia meleparkan sapu tangan itu ke wajahku. "Bersihkan sepatuku dengan sapu tangan itu, Park Yoochun!"

Sepertinya aku mulai mengingatnya sekarang. yeoja ini? "J-jesicca?" yeoja ini…? si kacamata tebal itu.

"Ck! Kau sudah ingat denganku. Kau tidak mengenaliku karena penampilan baruku. Baguslah! Sekarang cepat bersihkan sepatuku" bentaknya. Sama seperti dulu yang aku lakukan padanya. "Lakukan cepat atau aku akan suruh anak buahku menendang perut istrimu!" dia sedikit berbisik.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku mengambil sapu tangan itu dan membersihkan sepatu yeoja gila ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan istriku dan anakku. Aku tidak peduli dengan harga diri dan reputasiku lagi, aku hanya ingin melindungi Junsu dan aegya kami dengan cara apapun. Kulihat yeoja gila ini tersenyum puas telah mempermalukanku.

"Lalu apa maumu lagi, ku mohon lepaskan dia setelah in.i" aku sedikit berteriak. Tak peduli orang-orang yang memperhatikanku.

"Jangan berteriak Yoochun. Kau sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian dan apa kau mau rahasia pernikahan terlarang antaramu dan Junsu SSa'em terbongkar, hmm?" bisiknya mengancamku. "Kau tahukan, kalau sampai itu terjadi kalian akan hancur."

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak menyentuh junsu, aku akan lakukan semua maumu." aku berdiri dan menatap tajam jesicca.

"Good boy, baiklah. Diam, dan ikuti semua perintahku!" dia mengedipkan matanya membuatku tambah muak. Aku menggempalkan erat tanganku.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Flashback **

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

10 tahun yang lalu…

Seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut yang di kucir dua serta seragam sekolah dasar dengan rok selutut yang agak kedodoran di lengkapi dengan jas sekolah yang Nampak tidak cocok dengannya. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman sekolah dengan kaki yang di ayun-ayunkan.

Gadis kecil yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun ini sedang asik memperhatiakn teman namjanya yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum memandangi anak laki-laki tampan itu. "Tampan."

Dengan langkah semangat, ia menghampiri teman namjanya itu. "Yoochun-ah, mau bermain bersamaku?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Namja yang bernama Yoochun itu pun menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "M-mau apa kau monster kaca mata?" ucapnya kasar.

HAHAHAAAAA! Terdengar tawa dan ledekan dari semua teman-teman Yoochun menertawai gadis kecil nan malang itu. Gadis kecil ini pun seketika menangis dan berlari dari kerumunan anak-anak yang menertawainya.

"Wkwkwk, Chun-ah. Kau jangan begitu, lihat Jessica menangis." merekapun kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

**Enam tahun yang lalu...**

"Jesicca, fighting! Ayo kau pasti bisa!" Ucap Jesicca menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah gugup, iya menghampiri Yoochun yang kini sedang berjalan memasuki kelas merekka.

"Yoochun-ah, ini untukmu." Jessica mengulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink kepada Yoochun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoochun hanya menatap bingung si monster kaca mata yang namanya saja kadang Yoochun tak ingat.

"Hey, apa ini?" Jiyong yang datang dari belakang Yoochun langsung merampas kertas itu. "Wowww, surat cinta buat pangeran Yoochun. bwakakaaaa!" seketika perhatian semua anak di kelas itu tertuju pada Jessica yag sudah gemetaran.

"Yak, aishh si monster kaca mata. Sudahlah pergi sana, jangan menangis di depanku!" Yoochun lalu meninggalkan Jessica yang mulai terisak. Sementara sekarang seluruh kelas tengah mengolok-olok gadis malang ini.

.

.

**Dua tahun yang lalu…**

"Yoochun-ah, saengil chukae hamnida..." Jessica menyodorkan kue tar dengan lilin-lilin yang menyala serta ukiran nama Yoochun. Jelas kue ulang tahun ini di tujukan untuk Yoochun.

Yoochun yang sedang duduk santai bersama beberapa temannya di kantin sekolah terkejut dengan kedatangan si monster kaca mata. "Mwooo?" Yoochun memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, aku sengaja membuat kue ini untukmu semalaman. Kuharap kau suka dengan kueku. Ku mohon terimalah." ucapnya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis.

"Begitu ya, baiklah." Yoochun menyeringai. Yoochun menerima kue tar dari tangan Jessica. Namun apa yang ia lakukan, Yoochun sengaja menjatuhkan kue itu didepan Jessica. "Sekarang pergi dari sini, kau tahu selera makanku hilang karena kau. Aiishh!"

Jessica bergetar di tempatnya. Gadis malang ini kembali menangis. Hatinya hancur seperti kue tar yang di buatnya susah payah semalam itu orang yang telah membuang begitu saja kue tersebut.

Aku… akan membalas semua ini Park Yoochun. aku… aku akan membuat kau menyesal! bisiknya dalam hati. Jessica menatap sekilas Yoochun penuh amarah. Kemudian ia berlari menjauhi Yoochun di iringi dengan teman-temannya yang menertawainya.

**End flashback**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

PLAKKK

BUGH

BUGH

"AAAAGHHRHH!" Yoochun meringis memegangi perutnya saat ketiga namja berbadan besar dan tinggi, yang ia tahu itu adalah orang suruhan Jessica.

Yoochun terduduk bersimpuh dengan wajah lebam serta darah segar yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Belum lagi sekujur tubuhnya sudah hampir mati rasa karena terus di hajar tanpa henti sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia di bawah oleh Jessica ke rumahnya.

Jessica duduk dengan angkuh di sebuah kursi memandangi yoochun yang terlihat sudah tak berdayah. "Oke cukup!" perintahnya kepada ketiga anak buahnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan sedikit berbaik hati, akan ku pertemukan kalian sekarang. Bagaimana Yoochun, aku baikkan?" Jessica lalu berdiri dan menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya bisa membisu. Tenaganya sudah tak cukup kuat untuk terus berdebat dengan psikopat ini. Lebih baik ia diam. Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aishh kau benar-benar tak berguna!" umpat Jessica lalu berlalu menuju sebuah kamar di rumahnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain…

Junsu sudah mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannnya. "Eummphm.." lenguhnya.

Junsu mulai bergerak-gerak gelisa dan menyadari kedua tangannya terikat di belakang. Perlahan memori otaknya bekerja dan satu persatu ingatannya terkupul. Ya, dia telah di culik dan di sekap di tempat ini. Sebuah kamar yang bisa di katakan cukup mewah, kamar siapa ini, siapa yang menculiknya, di mana Yoochun? banyak pertanyaan yang menyeruang di dalam benaknya.

"Mmphm lepmm pashh!" Junsu berusaha bersuara. Namun sia-sia saja karena mulutnya tertutup dengan perekat yang cukup kuat.

Ceklek~

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik yang dengan wajah dingin tersenyum ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya itu sebuah seringaian. Tanpa banyak bicara, yeoja itu memerintah anak buahnya menyeret Junsu keluar dari kamar itu.

Kedua anak buah Jessica membawa paksa Junsu yang terus meronta-ronta di hadapan Yoochun yang masih bersimpuh lemah. "S-suie k-kau baik-baik saja?"

Kedua anak buah Jessica melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Junsu. Kaki Junsu lemas saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Yoochun memandangannya dengan tatapan sayu, wajah tampan suaminya yang sudah sangat mengenaskan. Luka dan darah yang mengalir di hidung dan bibirnya. Junsu menitikkan air matanya.

"Mmphhhmm C-chun hmm." Junsu terus meronta-ronta dan berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Yoochun. Namun kedua anak buah Jessica menahan bahunya.

"Hmm Junsu Ssa'em, kau siap dengan pertunjukan ini. Ku harap kau menikmatinya!" Jessica mennyeringai lalu memberi kode kepada anak buahnya yang lain untuk kembali menghajar Yoochun yang sudah tak berdaya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"AARGGRHH!" kembali Yoochun mengerang kesakitan saat anak buah Jessica memaksa tubuh lemahnya berdiri untuk kemudian melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di seluruh tubuh Yoochun.

"Hhhmmph hiks… an… mmdwehhh hiks!" Junsu menatap nanar pemandangan di depan matanya. Sekuat tenaga Junsu terus meronta. Hatinya sakit saat melihat orang yang di cintainya sudah sekarat di depan matanya sendiri, sementara ia sama sekali tak berdaya. Bahkan untuk berteriak saja Junsu tidak bisa. Junsu memejamkan matanya. Air matanya terus mengalir seiring bunyi hantaman tangan kasar namja yang terus memukul bertubi-tubi Yoochun-nya.

BRUUKK

Yoochun jatuh tak berdaya. Mata sayunya terus menatap Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum begitu manis walaupun wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah. "S-suie… s-sarang-hae…" Yoochun menutup matanya perlahan.

"Hiks…" tubuh Junsu bergetar hebat. Kepalanya terus bergerak kekiri kekanan. Air mata Junsu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tuhan, tolong kami…. Tolong kami. Chunnie, jebal. Bertahan aku mohon. Junsu hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati.

"Cukup, jangan sampai mati!" Jessica mencegah anak buahnya yang hendak kembali menghajar Yoochun.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Jae, apa yang terjadi?" Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang kini sedang menunggunya gelisa di halaman sekolah. Sekolah sudah bubar satu jam yang lalu.

"Yun, Junsu dan Yoochun menghilang." ucapnya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

"Jae, apa maksudmu. Dari mana kau tahu?" Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan menatap lekat kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks… aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka puluhan kali, tapi tak di angkat. Yun, perasaanku tidak enak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka."

"Baiklah. Kau harus tenang Jae. Sekarang bilang padaku, dimana terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Dua jam yang lalu mereka masih di sekolah Yun."

"Tenanglah, kita akan menemukan mereka." Yunho langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lalu men-dial nomor seseorang.

"Yoboseyo. Nde Donghae-ya. Ku rasa Yoochun dan Junsu di culik."

". . . . ."

" Cepatlah ke sekolah sekarang!"

". . . . ."

"Nde, aku tunggu!" Yunho menutup telponnya. "Jae, bisakah kau bawa aku ke ruang komputerisasi sekolah ini?"

Jaejoong langsung mengerti maksud Yunho dan langsung mengangguk. "Nde, ikut denganku!"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Uhuk… uhuk… Yoochun tersadar dari pingsannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia mencoba berdiri. Yoochun menatap Junsu yang kini juga menatapnya. Junsu masih sama seperti saat sebelum ia pingsan tadi, bedanya tak ada lagi kedua anak buah Jessica yang terus menahannya. "Suie…." Yoochun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Junsu.

"Hallo Yoochun, kau sudah sadar rupanya?" Jessica berjalan di antara Yoochun dan Junsu.

Yoochun seketika menghentikan langkahnya "J-jessica, ku mohon hentikan ini. Aku mohon aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu, dan kau juga sudah puas kan membalasku. Lepaskan Junsu, aku mohon!"

"Ck, tenang saja. Aku memang sudah berubah pikiran. Dari pada membunuh kalian berdua, aku rasa lebih baik menghancurkan hidup kalian berdua." Jessica tersenyum sinis seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Apa maksudmu. Kalau kau mau menghancurkanku, hancurkan saja. Aku mohon jangan libatkan Junsu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa." Yoochun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Sssttt tenanglah Yoochun baby. Hmm bagaimana ya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengirim foto pernikahan kalian kepada kepala sekolah kita. Sayang sekali kau terlambat, Yoochun-ah. " Jessica memain-mainkan cincin di jarinya.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Ssssttt. Tunggulah, besok pertunjukan lain akan di mulai. Hmm sangat menarik, semua orang akan mengetahui rahasia pernikahan terlarang kalian. Dan kalian akan di tendang keluar dari sekolah. Ck! Aku jadi tidak sabar."

Junsu hanya bisa mendengarkan semuanya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karirnya yang susah payah ia bangun sebagai seorang guru akan segera hancur di tangan yeoja psikopat yang terobsesi dengan suaminya. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang Junsu inginkan. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, ia tahu pernikahannya dan Yoochun memang penuh resiko. Tapi sebisa mungkin Junsu akan mempertahankan keduanya, cintanya dan pekerjaanya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Junsu kembali menangis dalam diam.

Yoochun mencengkram dan menarik kasar kerah seragam yang masih di pakai Jessica. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun, kesabarannya benar-benar tak tersisah lagi.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong my readers kkk~ **

**selamat hari raya idhul fitri bagi yg merayakan *kecepatan* wks xD**

**_Jeongmal mianhae buat Jesicca Eonnie dan Sone nde kkkk~ saya g mksd apa2 kok! cuma peran di FF ga lebih. doh xD Please nobash!_**

TBC lagi nde xD semoga semua pertanyaan kalian bisa terjawab di chapter ini dan... penistaan trhadap YooSu belum berakhir. bwakakakaa! xD

please ... i need Review! koreksi! kritik n saran!

Jeongmal Gomawo Readers ;D

/ shintaelf / fyclvn / KRie / kharisma shima / cryon / DIAHDEGA / Yukie Kyu / runashine88 / rara / soojaetyas / cryon / min / AnieJOY'ERS / abilhikmah / Izca RizcassieYJ / ajid yunjae / ayy88fish /mylovelychun/ RedsXiah / FiAndYJ / kim hyun soo /

yang nunggu Sweet Sacrifice saya lagi nulis nde xD!


	11. I Will Protect You 3

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Drama, Angst! **

**Rating : T **

**Author: ayyy_Nha **

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) **

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Some SJ's Members **

**Some SNSD's Members**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY **

**.**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

.

_Junsu hanya bisa mendengarkan semuanya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Junsu menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Karirnya yang susah payah ia bangun sebagai seorang guru akan segera hancur di tangan yeoja psikopat yang terobsesi dengan suaminya. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang Junsu inginkan. Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya, ia tahu pernikahannya dan Yoochun memang penuh resiko. Tapi sebisa mungkin Junsu akan mempertahankan keduanya, cintanya dan pekerjaanya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Junsu kembali menangis dalam diam._

_Yoochun mencengkram dan menarik kasar kerah seragam yang masih di pakai Jessica. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun, kesabarannya benar-benar tak tersisah lagi._

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Hae, kau sudah datang?" Yunho menoleh ke arah ruang komputerisasi saat Donghae masuk dan berlari menghampiri mereka. Kebetulan Shindong, sang penjaga ruangan ini memang sudah tak ada di tempat.

"Nde hyung. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae saat matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang tengah di lihat Yunho dan Jaejoong di layar PC.

"Begini, ada seorang murid yeoja yang mencurigakan. Lihatlah!" Yunho me-replay rekaman CCTV yang memperlihatkan adegan Yoochun tengah berlutuh di hadapan seorang murid yeoja di kantin sekolah. "Aku dan Jae sudah berusaha mencari identitas murid itu, tapi kami tidak menemukannya."

"Nde, aku rasa aku juga tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya di sekolah ini. Benar-benar ada yang aneh. Aku yakin dialah yang menculik Yoochun dan Junsu." sambung Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau bisa memperlihatkan kepadaku CCTV di area parkir. Kita bisa melacak plat mobil yang membawa Yoochun dan Junsu." tanya Donghae.

"Hmm tidak ada Hae, sepertinya telah di sabotase. Yoochun dan yeoja ini menghilang setelah keluar dari kantin. Dan Junsu, sama sekali tak terlihat bersama mereka." jelas Yunho.

"Aishh bagaimana bisa…" Donghae mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku rasa aku tahu siapa yeoja itu…"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

BUGHH

Sebuah pukulan keras telak di pipi mulus Jessica. "Yak, brengsek! Kau mau bermain-main denganku, eoh!" wajah Jessica merah padam. "Beri pelajaran pada istrinya!"

Tanpa banyak bicara salah satu dari mereka bergerak dan menghampiri Junsu.

"A-andweee!" Yoochun berlari memeluk Junsu. Mendekap erat Junsu yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi tempat sasaran pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi anak buah Jessica.

"Aaarrgghh..." darah segar keluar dari mulut Yoochun dan menetes di pipi Junsu. "B-bertahanlah S-suie ku mohon..."

Junsu terus merontah di pelukkan Yoochun. Air matanya kembali menetes seperti takkan bisa berhenti lagi. Pabo! Hiks… harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu Chunnie.. Junsu lagi-lagi hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Yoona? apa yang kau lakukan disini. Jangan bilang kau lah di balik semua ini." Jaejoong geram dan langsung menghampiri Yoona yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Jaejoong Ssa'em, aku mohon percaya padaku. Aku tahu siapa yeoja itu." Yoona berjalan menuju computer yang tadi sempat di buka Jaejoong untuk mencari data yeoja yang telah menculik Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Ya, apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengikuti Yoona. Begitu juga Yunho dan Donghae.

"Ini dia. Nama yeoja ini adalah Jessica Jung." Yoona menatap satu persatu ketiga orang yang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia…." Jaejoong tercengang melihat Jessica. Dia cukup mengenal murid ini. Dia salah satu murid pintar di sekolah ini. penampilan Jessica yang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan yeoja yang ia lihat di layar CCTV tadi.

"Nde, Ssa'em. Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Aku kenal Yoochun sudah lama dan saat di sekolah dasar kami telah bersama. Yeoja ini sangat terobsesi pada Yoochun. Dia memang mengubah penampilannya dan mengatur semua scenario penculikan ini." jelas Yoona.

"Ya, apa kami bisa mempercayaimu?" ucap Jaejoong sinis, ya mengingat Yoona pernah mencoba menghancurkan hubungan Yoosu.

"Tolong Jae Ssa'em. Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Yoochun dan Junsu Ssa'em. Aku… aku melakukan ini untuk menebus semua kesahalanku pada mereka. Sekarang pergi lah ke alamat rumah Jessica, aku yakin mereka ada disana." sambung Yoona.

"Jae, kurasa dia bisa di percaya. Ayo, kita harus cepat" Yunho mencatat alamat rumah Jessica di ponselnya lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan komputerisasi di ikuti Jaejoong.

"Hai, gomawo atas informasinya, nonna. Ini kartu namaku, setelah urusan ini selesai, aku ingin mentraktirmu minum kopi sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena informasi yang kau berikan." ucap Donghae tersenyum manis pada Yoona, yeoja yang sudah berhasil memikat hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

"E-ehh.. a-apa maksudmu..." Yoona menerima kartu nama Donghae sedikit ragu.

"Besok datanglah ke ELF Caffe jam empat sore." lanjut Donghae seraya mengedipkan mata.

"DONGHAE-Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" teriak Yunho.

"Iya hyung!" sekali lagi donghae menatap Yoona seraya tersenyum lalu berlari menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sementara Yoona masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Donghae tadi. "A-apa yang dia katakan sih."

"Semoga kali ini kau benar-benar berubah, Yoona." Jaejoong berteriak sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan gadis manis itu.

Yoona mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kali ini terlihat senyuman yang tulus dari yeoja manis ini. "Oppa, aku rasa kita impas. Semoga setelah ini kalian bahagia"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Ck! Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar menghabisi kalian!" Jessica mengambil sebuah BARRETA 92*nama pistol pokoknya (?)-_-* dari laci yang ada di sampingnya berdiri.

Junsu terus meronta-ronta dibawa Yoochun. "G-gwenchana chagi, ughh a-akuhh argh a-aku akan m-melindungimu." Yoochun memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jessica yang telah siap melancarkan peluru tepat di kepala Yoochun.

Tubuh Junsu bergetar hebat. Cairan bening itu seolah tak pernah kering dan terus keluar tak henti-henti. Junsu sangat takut, jauh lebih takut saat dirinya dulu yang hampir saja jatuh kedalam jurang. Sekali lagi ia bertanya? Apakah seperti ini dia dan Yoochun akan berakhir? Begitu sulitkah mereka membiarkan ia dan Yoochun bahagia. Melihat kematian namja yang paling ia cintai depan matanya sendiri dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Junsu tak sanggup, benar-benar tak sanggup. Junsu memejamkan matanya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Tak butuh waktu yang cukup lama, Yunho, Jaejoong dan Donghae telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung. Entahlah, rumah ini begitu besar namun Nampak begitu suram, dingin dan tak begitu nyaman. Walau bisa di katakan, rumah ini sangat mewah.

Donghae juga telah menghubungi rekannya dan juga sudah sampai disana. Mereka masih mengintai dari luar untuk menyusun rencana. Bagaimanapun juga, belum tentu Yoochun dan Junsu ada di sini.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Donghae mengendap didekat pagar rumah mewah itu. "Yun, k-kurasa ini ponsel Yoochun. Yun, tidak salah lagi. Mereka memang berada disini. Yoochun sengaja memberi kita petunjuk."

"Nde, kau benar Jae." Yunho memungut ponsel itu.

"Begini saja, salah satu dari kalian akan menyamar agar bisa masuk dan mengecohkan penjaga. Aku sudah memperhatikan tadi, penjaga didepan pagar hanya ada dua orang dan di depan pintu masuk rumah ini ada tiga. Dan prediksiku, di dalam rumah tersebut, kita akan menemukan lebih banyak lawan." jelas Donghae.

"Aku… biar aku saja, Hae..." ucap Jaejoong.

"Jae… kau.."

"Yun, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo cepat lakukan!"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Permisi… Permisi…." Jaejoong membenarkan topinya. Penampilan Jaejoong kini sudah benar-benar mirip pengantar pizza.

Salah satu dari penjaga itu menghampiri Jaejoong. "ada apa?"

"Tuan, aku mengantarkan pizza untuk nonna Jessica. Hmm tolong bukakan pintunya." Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

Penjaga itu terlihat berfikir sejenak. Entah bagaimana bisa, Jaejoong begitu mudah membuat penjaga percaya atas penyamarannya. "Baiklah silahkan masuk!" ucapnya seraya membukakan pagar yang terkunci rapat itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung masuk. "Tuan, ini pizzanya!" Jaejoong sengaja menyerahkan pizza itu kepada penjaga tersebut.

Dengan sedikit ragu penjaga itu menerima pizza itu. "Gomawo, oh ya aku butuh tanda terima dari nonna Jessica." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan bon.

Penjaga itu hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Setelah penjaga masuk kedalam mengantarkan pizza tadi, Jaejoong mendekati penjaga satu lagi bermaksud mengajaknya berbicara sejenak.

"Hai tuan. Hmm sudah lama ya bekerja disini?" ucap Jaejoong sok akrab.

Penjaga itu hanya memandang heran Jaejoong….

Sementara Yunho dan Donghae serta beberapa polisi sudah berhasil masuk tanpa ketahuan.

BUGH

Dengan satu kali pukulan seorang Jung Yunho, penjaga yang sedang menatap heran ukenya itu terjatuh di tempatnya.

"Awww Yunnie kau sangat hebat." Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya.

"Aishh kau tahu jantung rasanya mau copot membiarkanmu masuk sendirian tadi." Yunho mengelus dadanya.

"Aishh c'mon hyung. Kau kira ini saatnya bermesraan." kesal Donghae melirik Yunjae.

Yunjae hanya bisa menunduk malu…

BUGH

PRANGGGG

DUEGH (?) /apaini ._.

Para penjaga yang berada didepan pintu dan memang sedang lengah itu bisa di lumpuhkan Yunho dan Donghae begitu mudah.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Bagaimana ya, menembak Yoochun dulu? Atau Junsu dulu? Ah membingungkan." Jessica bergumam seraya memainkan BARRETA 92 yang berada di tangannya.

Yoochun memang sengaja mengulur waktu sedari tadi. Ia yakin Yunho dan yang lain akan segera datang. Entah berasal dari mana keyakinan itu, tapi Yoochun percaya. "Hmm kalau kau belum puas, kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu itu terus menghajarkukan. Kau lihat, tulangku saja belum patah. Bagaimana?"

Yoochun melirik semua anak buah buah Jessica. Berjumlah delapan orang. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak apa-apa jika ia tertembak, asal Junsu bisa selamat. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menyelamatkan Junsu dan anaknya, tidak peduli harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

"Permisi nonna, pesanan pizzamu telah datang." seorang anak buah Jessica masuk keruangan, yang merupakan ruang tamu keluarga Jung.

Yoochun menyeringai. Ini saatnya. Ia yakin Yunho sudah berada disini sekarang.

Jessica menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap anak buahnya yang membawa pizza. Jessica Nampak sedikit bingung. Dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun menarik Jessica dan merebut pistol ditangan yeoja itu. Yoochun mencengkram erat tangan Jessica dari belakang dan berjalan mundur mendekati Junsu.

"Aaarrhhh brengsek kau Park Yoochun!" Jessica meronta-ronta. Semua anak buah Jessica hendak menyerang Yoochun.

"Jangan bergerak atau akan ku tembak kepala yeoja ini!" Yoochun mengarahkan senjata api itu tepat di kepala Jessica. Yoochun mungkin tadi memang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga, namun tetap saja yeoja lemah seperti Jessica tidak bisa melawan tenaganya.

Yoochun juga berusaha membuat perhatian seluruh anak buah Jessica tertujuh padanya. Donghae dan anak buahnya kini telah berhasil mengepung kawanan anak buah Jessica tesebut, dan terjadilah perang senjata yang cukup sengit.

PRAAANG

BRUUUUKKK

PUIZHHHHWH

PRAAANGKK

Jumlah polisi yang juga tidak terlalu banyak memang agak sulit namun akhirnya bisa melumpuhkan semua anak buah Jessica.

"Lepaskan! Brengsek kau Park Yoochun! lihat saja aku akan membalasmu!" Jessica masih berusaha meronta-ronta dan terus berteriak.

"Hah, sebaiknya nikmati saja pertunjukan ini. Pertunjukan yang kau buat sendiri. Sayangnya kau terlalu bodoh gadis kecil!" Yoochun menarik rambut Jessica dengan kasar. "Kau, beraninya kau menyentuh istriku. Bahkan kau hampir membunuhnya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, eoh!" Yoochun mendorong kasar Jessica ketembok.

Satu persatu anak buah Jessica di giring para polisi tersebut keluar dari kediaman keluarga jung untuk di seret ke kantor polisi. Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Junsu yang masih diam pada posisinya menyaksikan semua kejadian itu. Jaejoong membuka ikatan kedua tangan Junsu dan melepaskan perekat yang menutup mulut Junsu.

"Suie.. kau tidak apa-apakan? Suie…." Jaejoong langsung memeluk Junsu yang masih gemetar dan terus menangis.

"Hiks hyung… hiks aku takut hyung…hiks." Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dalam pelukan hyungnya.

"Sssttt gwenchana.. kau aman sekarang.."

PLAKKK

BUGHHH

"Aaarhhhrh." Jessica meringis saat tamparan serta pukulan gempalan tangan Yoochun mendarat dipipi mulusnya.

"Brengsek kau! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Yoochun menodong pistol di tangannya tepat di kepala Jessica.

"Chunnnie… hiks… andweeeee!" Junsu berlari dan menahan tangan Yoochun yang siap meledakkan menembakkan kepala Jessica.

Yunho menarik senjata itu dari tangan Yoochun dan menjauhkan Yoochun dari Jessica. "Hae, cepat bawa dia."

"Nde hyung." Donghae menghampiri Jessica dan memborgol tangannya. "Hyung, kalian semua ku tunggu di kantor sebagai saksi. Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi."

"Arasso. Jeongmal gomawo, Donghae-ya." balas Yunho seraya menunduk.

"Ah gwenchana hyung. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne." Donghae pun berlari seraya menyeret paksa Jessica yang terus meronta-ronta dan berteriak dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Chun… hyung mohon tenangkan dirimu. Biar semua diproses oleh hukum, ara. Junsu dan anakmu membutuhkanmu setelah semua yang terjadi." ucap Yunho seraya menepuk pundak Yoochun.

Yunho menarik jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu dan membiarkan Yoosu yang masih membisu. "S-suie.." Yoochun berlutut didepan Junsu. "M-mianhae… jeongmal mianhae. Aku… hiks"

Junsu mengangkat bahu Yoochun agar berdiri. "Gwenchana… Gomawo Chunnie…. Jeongmal gomawo… kau sudah melindungiku dan aegya kita."

Yoochun meraih Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Yoochun terus menangis. "Ssssttt uljimah, semuanya sudah berakhir." Yoochun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

***** /nah loooohh mian kalo amburadul bwakakakaaaa -_- entahlah belum pengalaman bikin adegan fight! hihi/

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Apa semua ini sudah berakhir? Entahlah…

**Yoochun POV**

Setelah tiga hari aku melewati masa pemulihan, hari ini aku dan Junsu kembali kesekolah. Iya, kami tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi apapun yang akan kami alami, aku berjanji akan terus memegang tangan Junsu, takkan pernah melepaskannya dan akan terus menjaganya. Takkan pernah ku biarkan sedikitpun orang menyakitinya.

Jaejoong bilang, sejauh ini semua murid tidak mengetahui tentang hubunganku dan Junsu, kejadian yang mereka lihat di kantin waktu itu, mereka hanya tahu soal Jessica yang membalaskan dendamnya karena aku menolak cintanya. Whatever! Aku sama sekali tak peduli, dan yeoja psikopat itu sekarang sudah tidak lagi berada di kantor polisi, melainkan rumah sakit jiwa. *sica unnie-peaceee*

Aku berjalan semangat menuju kelasku saat bel masuk berbunyi. Sekarang adalah kelas biologi dan itu berarti aku akan melihat Junsu sepanjang pelajaran nanti. Hmm, aku rasa aku tak bisa konsentrasi lagi. Kkkk~

Semua murid termasuk aku kini telah duduk di tempat kami masing-masing. Sekitar sepuluh menit kami menunggu, Dolphin Ssa'em kami tak kunjung datang. Tak biasanya ia terlambat kalau bukan aku yang membuatnya terlambat.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." kepala sekolah masuk kekelas kami bersama seseorang yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat. Kamipun membalas sapaannya.

"Pagi..."

"Pagi ini aku akan memperkenalkan guru biologi kalian yang baru serta dia juga yang akan menggantikan Junsu Ssa'em sebagai wali kelas kalian." aku membeku di tempat dudukku. Apa ini? Junsu…. aku kembali teringat ucapan Jessica waktu.

Kemungkinan kepala sekolah telah mengetahui hubungan kami. Tapi? Tapi mengapa hanya Junsu yang di pecat. Bukankah seharusnya aku juga di keluarkan.

Bukan cuma aku, semua murid di kelas ini nampak tak percaya dan terlihat begitu sedih mendengar berita ini. Kulihat orang itu membungkuk kearah kami lalu tersenyum. "Annyeong haseyo. Park Jungsoo imnida. Aku dengar kalian sangat mengidolakan Junsu Ssa'em, baiklah aku tidak berharap bisa menggantikan posisinya, aku hanya berfikir kita bisa menjadi akrab sebagai murid dan Sonsaengnim."

Aku langsung berdiri. "Tunggu, kepala sekolah. Apa maksudnya? Junsu Ssa'em kemana? Mengapa tiba-tiba dia diganti?"

"Dua hari yang lalu ia sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan kau Park Yoochun, saat jam istirahat nanti, kau kutunggu diruanganku." kepala sekolah mempersilahkan guru baru itu mengambil alih lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas kami.

Aku masih tak percaya ini… Aku kembali duduk di kursiku. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Mengapa Junsu mengundurkan diri? Semua pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di otakku. Aku harus pergi. aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang. harus!

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Tak ku pedulikan guru baru itu terus memanggilku. Aku bahkan berlari sekarang.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**annyeong my readers xD**

satu lagi teka teki dan bakal terjawab di chapter 12 (END) kkkkk~

author emng iseng, hobby bgt bikin teka teki xD hihihiiii

but, readers tenang aja nde. ini bukan penyiksaan lagikok xD chapt depan udh kembali lovey dovey-nya mwehehehe

btw teka teki sebelumnya adakah yg tepat jawabannya :p klo ada author kasih mumumu (?) :* /plaaak

please ... i need Review! koreksi! kritik n saran!

Jeongmal Gomawo Readers ;D

/ shintaelf / kharisma shima / DIAHDEGA / runashine88 / rara / soojaetyas / cryon / min / AnieJOY'ERS / abilhikmah / ajid yunjae / ayy88fish /mylovelychunh / FiAndYJ / URuRuBaek/ Jung Eunhee / ryeonglove / Bambaya/

keep review nde, mian nha belum sempat balas tp nha baca review kalian kok~

mian Sweet Scrifice-nya di tahan dlu, nha selesain MSMW dulu ampe kelar baru fokus yg SC heheh-Peace-V


	12. I Won't Give Up

**Title : My Sonsaengnim, My Wife**

**Genre : Drama, Romance!**

**Rating : M (NC 17)**

**Author: ayyy_Nha**

**Pairing : YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu)**

**Other Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**

**Shim Changmin**

**Some SJ's Members**

**Some SNSD's Members**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI, M-preg, Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY**

**.**

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, sambil menikmati semua pemandangan di sekelilingku. Bagiku, setiap sudut sekolah ini ada memori, memori tentangnya. Kenangan itu masih begitu jelas. Hmm ya, masa remajaku, sebagai seorang siswa, tepatnya siswa badung. Sekolah ini, memang tak lama aku berada disini, tapi bagiku, sekolah ini sangat berarti. Disinilah kau memulai segalanya, kehidupan baruku, cintaku dan kebahagianku.

Aku terus berjalan. Tujuanku adalah lapangan basket. Aku sampai di salah satu tempat favoriteku di sekolah ini. Aku menggulung kemejaku sesiku lalu beranjak mengambil salah satu bola pada keranjang bola di sudut lapangan. Selama sekitar sepuluh menit ku habiskan untuk olah raga favoriteku , disinilah dulu saat aku membolos. Seseorang datang menghampiri dengan ku dengan wajah kesal namun terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Hahahaa~

Aku meninggalkan lapangan basket dan menuju ke ruangan UKS. Hah, entahlah setiap mengingat kejadian itu, perasaan hangat menyelimutiku. Dapat dipastikan sekarang wajahku memerah. Ah~ aku sudah seperti remaja smp yang sedang kasmaran.

Kini aku berada di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, disinilah pertemuan rahasia kami sering dilakukan. Aku duduk di bangku dimana kami sering duduki dan aku merangkulnya. Bunga mawar putih itu sepertinya sudah mekar kembali, sama seperti itu. Dialah yang menjadi saksi bisu saat aku menatapnya. Tatapan yang hanya bisa kau lihat saat aku menatapnya.

Kami, aku dan dia. Dia. Ya dia adalah Kim Junsu, atau kau bisa menyebutnya Park Junsu. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, dia menjadi istriku. Dia, malaikat yang telah menghadirkan malaikat lain di dalam hidupku. Seseorang telah hadir di dunia ini, buah hatiku. Park Yoojun.

Kau tahu, dia sangat tampan sama sepertiku, bibirnya mirip denganku, tapi matanya sipit seperti Junsu, dan pipinya chubby seperti kami berdua.

Hari ini, ya.. aku akan mengembalikan apa yang terampas dari Junsu. Hal yang paling penting baginya harus ia korbankan hanya demi aku. Maka hari ini aku telah mengembalikan semuanya. Dolphin Sonsaengnim kalian akan kembali.

Semuanya begitu sulit. Saat kebahagian sudah kami raih, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin merenggutnya dari kami. Tapi aku….

Aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Untuk Junsu. Untuk kita…

Junsu-ya… Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae~

End Yoochun POV

.

.

**Delapan bulan yang lalu…**

.

.

**Author POV**

Yoochun berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Penjelasan! Ya, iya membutuhkan penjelasan. Junsu bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat mereka bersama. Dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Tak berapa lama Yoochun sampai didepan pintu ruanga tersebut. Tanpa mengetuk, Yoochun langsung membuka dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "Permisi, Pak kepala sekolah." Yoochun sedikit membungkuk.

Namja paruh baya yang memang terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan pekerjaannya terpaksa menghentikannya sejenak. "Ya, ada apa? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu kesini saat jam istirahat."

Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi didepan meja kepala sekolah tersebut tanpa di persilahkan. "Jeongmal mianhae. Begini, aku mohon anda menjelaskan kepadaku sebenarnya mengapa Junsu Ssa'em mengundurkan diri?"

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tak bisa menyembunyikan semua darimu meski Junsu Ssa'em memintanya." Kepala sekolah itu menatap lekat muridnya ini.

Yoochun sedikit menaikkan alisnya mendengar pernyataan kepala sekolah. Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres. Pikirnya.

**Flashback**

Tok… Tok..

Tok… Tok…

Junsu kembali meyakinkah hatinya untuk melakukan semua ini. Ya, sedari tadi Jaejoong terus bertanya berulang-ulang kali. Tapi, ini yang terbaik. Iya yakin, ini yang terbaik.

"Permisi, Pak Han. Kau memanggilku." sapa Junsu saat masuk kedalam ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Duduklah, Junsu Ssa'em. Ada banyak yang harus kau jelaskan." terlihat Kepala Sekolah itu sedang melihat sebuah foto. Tidak salah lagi, itu foto pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Nde. Aku sudah tahu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku dan Park Yoochun memang sudah menikah. Aku tahu, anda sulit dan bahkan mungkin jijik mendengar semua ini. Tapi, takdirlah yang mempersatukan kami dengan cara yang tak bisa kami tahu sebelumnya. "

"Ya, aku mungkin tak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah kalian. Tapi disini kita harus membuat suatu keputusan, Junsu Ssa'em. Hubungan kalian sangat beresiko. Kalau sampai terbongkar, akan berdampak pada Sekolah, bahkan Sekolah ini bisa saja di demo dan di boikot. Disini aku juga tak bisa kehilangan seorang guru yang punya dedikasi tinggi dan berintegritas sepertimu, maka kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan Park Yoochun."

Junsu sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ya, maka ini lah yang akan dia lakukan. Kalau Yoochun sampai di keluarkan, tak mungkin ada Sekolah yang bisa menerimanya lagi mengingat beberapa bulan lagi sudah mendekati ujian akhir. Karena para murid memang telah terdaftar untuk mengikuti ujian akhir pada Sekolah masing-masing. Mungkin sulit bagi Junsu melepas pekerjaannya sebagai seorang guru mengingat ini adalah impiannya, namun ini yang terbaik. Yoochun tak boleh hancur, karena kehancuran Yoochun adalah kehancuran dunianya. Mungkin ini konyol, tapi bagi Junsu, Yoochun adalah dunianya. Impian Junsu masih bisa di kejar lain waktu.

Lagi pula, kehamilannya sudah menginjak angka empat bulan dan perut besarnya semakin terlihat.

Junsu menghela napas. "Begini Pak Han. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Tolong biarkan Yoochun tetap bisa sekolah disini, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mencari Sekolah baru saat ini mengingat semua Sekolah telah mendaftarkan siswanya untuk ujian akhir. Jadi kumohon, kalau anda memang mempertahankanku karena dedikasi dan jasaku selama ini, maka aku akan menggunakan itu untuk sebuah permintaan. Tolong jangan keluarkan Yoochun."

Kepala sekolah memandang lekat salah satu guru kebanggaannya ini. "Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan ini, Junsu Ssa'em. Kau…."

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi muridku, Kepala Sekolah. Sebagai seorang guru, aku tak ingin ia kehilangan masa depan dan terpuruk. Mungkin Yoochun bukanlah murid teladan, tapi bukan berarti ia tak berhak di beri kesempatankan. Demi Sekolah dan muridku, biar aku yang pergi dari sekolah ini. Aku janji kalau pernikahan kami yang kalian sebut sebuah scandal ini takkan terbongkar. Aku jamin."

"Hah, baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan. Sekali lagi, aku sungguh menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Semoga Yoochun takkan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan konyol anda." kepala sekolah tersenyum simpul. Betapa beruntungnya sebenarnya sekolah ini memiliki seorang guru seperti Junsu, yang tak selalu memberi pelajaran hanya lewat materi belaka, namun dengan tindakan berani dan sebuah pengorbanan yang tulus.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Pak Han. Dan satu lagi, kuharap Yoochun tak perlu tahu tentang ini." Junsu berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kepala Sekolah.

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Yoochun hanya bisa terpaku mendengar semua yang telah Junsu lalukan untuknya. Merasa bersalah, sangat. Apalagi yang harus Junsu korbankan untuknya setelah ini, begitu banyak penderitaan yang harus Junsu tanggung karena dirinya.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Yoochun. Ku kira kau cukup tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan konyol... Istrimu." Kepala Sekolah itu sedikit menekan kata istrimu. "Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Yoochun berdiri dan beranjak bahkan setengah berlari meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Tak dipungkiri ini membuatnya terpukul. Bagaimana mungkin harus Junsu lagi yang berkorban untuknya, sampai kapan Junsu harus yang bertanggung jawab pada kehidpuan mereka, selama ini Junsu lah yang membiayai kehidupan mereka mengingat Yoochun masih berada di bangku sekolah.

Yoochun terus berlari. Tujuannya adalah ruang audiotorium sekolah. Ya, mungkin ini sudah saatnya semua orang mengetahuinya, dia akan umumkan tentang hubungan mereka, tanpa peduli resiko yang akan dia tanggung setelah ini. Junsu tak boleh terus berkorban.

Yoochun sampai di ruang audiotorium. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men-dial nomor Junsu.

"Yoboseyo..." sapanya saat sambungan telpon itu terhubung ke istrinya.

"_yoboseyo, Chunnie-ya. Waeyo, hmm? Bukankah seharusnya kau di kelas, mengapa bisa menelponku_?" suaranya tenang seperti biasa. Seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Pikir Yoochun.

"Suie… aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau tak boleh melakukan ini, baiklah, sekarang juga akan ku umumkan pada semua orang kalau kau itu istriku, istri yang sangat ku cintai."

"_Mwooo? Andweeee, Yoochun-ah. Tolong jangan lakukan itu! yak, pabbo_…" Yoochun memutuskan sambungan telpon tanpa mendengar perkataan Junsu sampai selesai.

.

.

"Aishhh dia benar-benar sangat kekanakan dan ceroboh. Apa dia pikir ini sebuah drama, eoh? apa dia pikir dengan mengungkapkan semua rahasia ini, semua orang akan berpihak padanya. Aaagrhh Park Yoochun pabo!"

Junsu memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan, rasanya tak mungkin terus bisa konsentrasi menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini, terlebih dia sedang hamil. Junsu segera men-dial nomor seseorang.

"Yoboseyo..."

". . ."

"Nde, Jae hyung. Tolong aku, cari Yoochun sekarang. Dia sudah tahu semua yang telah ku lakukan. Dan sekarang dia mau mengumumkan pada semua orang di sekolah tentang pernikahan kami."

". . ."

"Nde hyung, Jeongmal gomawo hyung."

.

.

"Aishhh mengapa bocah itu tak bisa berhenti membuat masalah. Dasar Pabo!" Jaejoong kebingungan. Dimana dia bisa menemukan Yoochun sekarang sebelum terlambat.

Well, kadang mereka juga tak bisa menyalahkan semua tindakan ceroboh Yoochun. Mengingat dia baru berumur tujuh belas tahun, sikap dan pemikirannya memang sesuai dengan umurnya bertindak gegabah tanpa terlebih dahulu berfikir, ini berbanding terbalik dengan Junsu.

"Mungkinkah di ruang audiotorium? Nde…" Jaejoong langsung berlari ke ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Anyeong, Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-sii." Yoochun meng-intruspi para DJ sekolah yang hendak melakukan tugasnya, sebagai penyiar radio saat jam istirahat. Ya, memang sekarang jam istrirahat telah tiba. Sekolah ini memang di lengkapi dengan radio komunitas sekolah. Selain sebagai _Media Hiburan dan kreativitas_ siswa dan guru, juga berfungsi sebagai _media informasi, komunikasi, pendidikan serta media penyalur aspirasi_ para siswa.

"Nde, ada apa Yoochun-ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Bolehkan aku mengumumkan sesuatu sebentar, hanya sebentar." jawab Yoochun.

"Hmm, baiklah silahkan!" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Nde, gamshahamnida." Yoochun menarik napasnya. Sungmin menyingkir dari tempat duduknya di ikuti dengan Yoochun yang dudukk di tempat itu. Yoochun meraih microphone yang biasa di pakai Sungmin untuk siaran. "Annyeong, ini Park Yoochun dari 3D. Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu tentang-"

"Berhenti!" dengan napas terengah-engah Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dan menariknya hingga terpental ke lantai.

"Sungmin-ah, Ryeowook-ah. Silahkan lanjutkan tugas kalian!" Jaejoong memandang sekilas kedua muridnya yang masih terlihat shock dan bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"Sekarang ikut denganku, Park Yoochun!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yoochun, Jaejoong menarik paksa Yoochun dari ruang audiotorium tersebut hingga mereka sekarang berada di atap sekolah.

Bugh~ sebuah pukulan sekali lagi melayang di wajah tampan namja yang notabene-nya adik iparnya sendiri oleh namja cantik ini.

Yoochun sedikit meringis dan memegangi bibirnya yang terkena tonjokan Jaejoong yang memang sangat keras. Yah, namja cantik dengan tenaga Chris John (?) , bwakakaka xD

"Kau, benar-benar pabo, eoh? mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan harapan Junsu padamu. Semua pengorbanan Junsu akan sia-sia kalau kau memberitahu semua ini, Yoochun!"

"Tapi aku….."

"Yoochun-ah, kau jangan bodoh, kau sama sekali tak ada kesempatan untuk mencari sekolah baru lagi. Kau pikir mudah mencari sekolah lagi setelah semua image buruk yang kau ukir selama ini, eoh. Ku mohon, demi Junsu, demi anak kalian, demi Yunho, demi keluargamu, demi orang-orang yang sudah kau susahkan selama ini Yoochun-ah…."

"Dan demi Jaejoong nunna… mianhae..." Yoochun tertunduk.

"Kau! Mau ku pukul lagi, eoh?" Jaejoong melempar deathglare yang menurut Yoochun juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Junsu, lebih terlihat manis.

"Nunna, aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Jeongmal gomawo, Jaejoong nunna." Yoochun tersenyum seraya berdiri. "Kau tenang saja, bila keluargaku nanti mempersulitmu dan Yunho hyung, aku takkan berada dipihak mereka."

Kini giliran jaejoong yang tersenyum. "Kau memang harus melakukan itu, Park Yoochun. Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya kau bolos, ara. Sama seperti yang Junsu bilang, aku percaya kalau diberi kesempatan, Park Yoochun yang pabo ini akan membuat semua orang bangga padanya, eoh." Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yoochun lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Yoochun sedikit berjinjit karena namja itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tapi sekarangkan jam istirahat."

"Yak! maksudku kembali kekelas dan duduk manis saja disana sampai jam masuk." Jaejoong kembali men-deathglare.

"Shireo!" Yoochun berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Aishh bocah ini..."

.

.

Junsu sedang berada di atap sekolah tak berada jauh dari Yoochun dan Jaejoong berada. Junsu tersenyum lega menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Seraya mengelus perutnya, senyum itu seolah semakin mengembang. "Aegya, sepertinya kau bukan hanya punya satu orang tua, tapi dua. Eukyangkyang~ " XDXDXD

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Satu bulan berlalu…**

Junsu tersandar di sofa sambil terus menerus mengganti channel TV. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, Junsu tak pernah lagi memakai boxer dan tank top seperti penampilan dia biasanya. Saat di rumah, ia sekarang memakai gaun wanita hamil atas usulan Yoochun. Awalnya ia sempat protes, namun suaminya itu memaksanya. Mau tak mau ia menurut. *ngakak gue bayanginnya XD*

Junsu juga terus menerus melihat jam yang menempel di ruangan itu dan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu, namun belum ada tanda suaminya pulang. "Lama sekali, aishhh!" Junsu mulai mengomel.

Semenjak satu bulan yang lalu, Yoochun melamar pekerjaan sebagai pegawai paruh waktu di Jung Corp, milik Yunho. Sepulang sekolah, Yoochun pulang ke apartment untuk makan siang bersama Junsu, setelah itu ia langsung pergi bekerja. Yoochun terkadang menitipkan istrinya itu di rumah Jaejoong kalau-kalau Junsu kesepian di apartment mereka saat Yoochun belum pulang kerja.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 . . .

Krek~

Terdengar suara pintu apartment terbuka. "Tadaima…" Yoochun masuk dan menghampiri Junsu dengan senyum termanisnya.

Seketika itu juga Junsu menghambur kedalam pelukan Yoochun yang sudah merentangkan tangannya. "Selamat datang appa." sapanya dengan wajah sedikit di tekuk.

Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan menatap lekat wajah cemberut sang istri. "Aigoooo uri eomma jangan cemberut begitu, eoh?" Yoochun terkekeh di buatnya. Di elusnya perut istrinya yang sudah membesar. "Hai, aegya… kau tidak nakalkan hari ini?"

"Habis Chunnie lama sekali." balas Junsu dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk.

"Ahh mianhae chagi. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ne." Yoochun kembali menarik si malaikat imut-nya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Junsu hanya mengangguk lemah. "Chunnie-ya, kau pasti belum makan. Sekarang mandilah aku sudah siapkan air hangat dan makan malam untukmu." Junsu melepaskan pelukan Yoochun dan mendorong suaminya ke kadalam kamar mereka.

"Iya aku lapar sekali chagi, oh ya awas ya kalau masakanmu tidak enak lagi. Aku akan menghukummu, eoh." Yoochun beranjak menuju kamar mereka seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Yak! Park Yoochun, aishh!"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumba pemberian Yoochun. Setelah setengah jam yang lalu Yoochun menyelesaikan mandi dan makan malamnya, kini suaminya itu sedang duduk di lantai dengan meja belajar kecilnya, di hadapan kasur mereka yang dilapisi karpet tebal. Yoochun terlihat fokus dengan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum miris melihat namja tampan yang terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Wajahnya agak tirus serta terlihat lingkaran hitam di mata Yoochun. Benar saja, setelah bekerja dari sore hingga malam, saat pulang ke rumah Yoochun masih harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya terkadang mengulang pelajaran sekolahnya. Mengingat beberapa bulan lagi, dia akan mengikuti ujian akhir serta ujian masuk universitas.

Sungguh Junsu tak tega dibuatnya. Beberapa kali sudah ia membujuk Yoochun agar berhenti bekerja dan cukup fokus dengan sekolahnya. Namun apadaya, Yoochun ingin membuktikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. #eaaaa gubrakk oakoakoakkkk

Junsu beranjak dari kasur dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun. "Chunnie, apa masih banyak tugasmu?"

"Hmm ne chagi, kau tidur saja dulu~" Yoochun berhenti sebentar dari fokusnya lalu mengecup kening Junsu. "Good nite, my baby Suie~"

"Chunnie, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja saja dan fokus dengan sekolahmu. Aku rasa kalau untuk biaya persalinan nanti, aku punya cukup tabungan…"

Yoochun menatap lekat istrinya. "Junsu-ya, kalau aku melakukan itu, aku yakin aku tidak bisa menatap mata aegya kita saat dia lahir nanti. Aku sama sekali tak berguna. Tolong percaya padaku saja ne, aku berusaha tidak menyerah untuk kita, Su. Jadi tolong dukung aku!"

Mata Junsu terlihat berkaca-kaca sekarang. Sungguh menyesal ia berkata seperti itu tadi. Itu sama saja ia melukai harga diri suaminya. "M-mianhae Chunnie..."

Chu~

Junsu menarik leher Yoochun dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir suaminya. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok saat di rumah Jaejoong hyung aku akan belajar memasak ne. Aku tidak mau suamiku yang tampan ini harus memakan masakanku yang terlalu asin seperti tadi." Junsu sedikit menyesal. Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Yoochun, Junsu kembali beranjak dan membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Sweet dream, my baby Suie~"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Seperti itulah kehidupan Yoochun dan Junsu setiap harinya sekarang. Lelah, tentu saja Yoochun lelah dengan semua hal yang ia jalani. Belajar dengan porsi yang bisa di bilang dua kali lipat di banding teman-temannya. Yoochun sudah tidak pernah hang out bahkan untuk bersantai di kantin sekolah bersama sahabat-sahabat sekali gus -partner in crime-nya seperti dulu. Waktu istirahat selalu di habiskannya di perpustakaan.

"Ne, begitulah Su. Yoochun sekarang sedang makan sambil membaca di perpustakaan sekolah. Dia juga sering duduk menyendiri di taman belakang atau di lapangan basket dengan membaca buku. Dia seperti orang yang kesurupan belajar." jelas Jaejoong dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya sambil terus mengawasi Yoochun dari jauh.

"_nde….? Ah ne pantas saja ia selalu memintaku untuk membuatkan bekal._" balas Junsu.

"Kukira dia sedikit berlebihan Su."

"_Hah, nan molla hyung. Aku juga kuatir dengan kesehatannya. Tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Hyung, kau terus awasi dia ne!_"

"Aishh kau pikir aku ini babysister suamimu, eoh."

"_Eukyangkyang, kau ada-ada saja hyung. Sudah ya, aku mau masak dulu. Anyeong~_"

Jaejoong menggerutu tidak jelas setelahnya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu mengiris bawang dengan tidak bersemangat. -_-

"Hmm, tidak kupungkiri aku sedikit kesepian. Chunnie selalu pulang malam, saat di rumah pun dia hanya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan belajar." –pout- "Aku merindukan Chunnie yang pervert." blushing…

Dengan brutal, Junsu mencincang-cincang wortel yang di tangannya hingga menjadi tidak berbentuk /gaje nih bagian ini/ intinya Junchan jarang di belai (?)/ bwakakakaaaaaa *ditimpuk*

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian akhir nasional untuk para murid sekolah menengah atas di korea. Tak terkecuali dengan semua murid Dongbang SHS dan murid bernama, Park Yoochun.

Yoochun memakan roti yang telah disiapkan junsu untuknya sambil terus membaca buku materi ujian hari ini. Yoochun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bisa masuk ke **seoul national university**.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakukan Yoochun. Selama masa ujian, Yoochun benar-benar tidak tidur dan menghabiskan semalaman untuk belajar. Junsu mengorbankan impiannya bukan untuk melihat Yoochun belajar keras sampai tak memperhatikan kesehatannya seperti ini. Cukup Yoochun lulus dengan nilai terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Itu saja.

"Chunnie, makanlah rotinya dulu. Semalaman kau sudah belajarkan." Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya sebel.

Yoochun sama sekali tak menggubris dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan gandanya. Setelah selesai, Yoochun beranjak dan menghamipi Junsu yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Suie, aku pergi sekolah dulu ne." Yoochun mengecup sekilas kening Junsu.

Junsu berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Yoochun lalu kembali merapikan dasi dan jas sekolah yang dipakai Yoochun. "Ne, fighting Chunnie-yaa!" junsu menggempalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya memberi semangat kepada yoochun.

"Annyeong eomma… Annyeong aegya~" Yoochun membungkuk dan mengecup perut besar Junsu yang sudah berusia delapan bulan lebih. Yoochun kembali mengecup kening Junsu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang tengah tersenyum manis menatap kepergiannya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"Semuanya harap tenang dan jangan berisik. Waktu kalian tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kalau sudah selesai harap segera di kumpulkan dan kalian boleh meninggalkan kelas!" ucap salah satu pengawas ujian, yang berasal dari sekolah lain.

Yoochun tengah mengerjakan soal terakhirnya pada soal matematika yang menjadi mata pelajaran terakhir yang di –uji-kan. Yoochun terlihat sangat pucat dengan wajah penuh peluh. Belum lagi dengan lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata itu.

"Park yoochun-ssi, apa kau sudah selesai?" salah satu pengawas ujian itu membaca pada name tag Yoochun. Di lihatnya Yoochun sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja yang di sediahkan untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban siswa.

"Nde, Sonsaengnim." ucap Yoochun singkat.

BRUKKK~ beberapa langkah dari kursinya Yoochun jatuh ambruk di lantai kelas tersebut. Yoochun merasa kepalanya sangat sakit kemudian ia kehilangat kesadarannya.

Ketiga guru pengawas ujian langsung menghampiri Yoochun dan kelas menjadi sedikit gadu karenanya.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu mondar mandir di depan apartment mereka menunggu kedatangan Yoochun. Sungguh ia sangat cemas saat Jaejoong mengabari kalau suaminya itu pingsan di kelas setelah mengerjakan soal ujian terakhir. Walau Jaejoong sudah meyakinkannya kalau Yoochun sudah baikan dan sekarang sudah di antarnya pulang.

"Chunnie!" Pekik Junsu saat melihat sang suami keluar dari lift berasa Jaejoong. Junsu sedikit berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Yoochun. "Kau tidak apa-apakan? Aku cemas sekali."

Sementara Yoochun hanya tersenyum kikuk tak enak dengan Jaejoong yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya sendiri. Di tambah dengan penampilan Junsu dengan gaun hamil serta perut yang buncitnya.

"Aigooo gwenchana Suie, hahahaaa. Kau tahukan, aku sangat kuat." Yoochun melepaskan pelukan mereka di mencubit gemes pipi chubby istrinya.

"Hiks… aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Chunnie." Yoochun mengelus-elus punggung Junsu agar istrinya ini berhenti menangis. Well, entah sejak kapan sikap manja dan kekanak-kanakan Yoochun selama ini kini berpindah pada istrinya.

"Aishhh Su, kau tega sekali padaku. Kau sama sekali tak mengajakku masuk, eoh. Bahkan sedari tadi kau tak menganggapku ada disini." protes Jaejoong.

"Ah ne gomawo hyung sudah antar Chunnie pulang, sekarang Jae hyung boleh pulang kok." ucap Junsu dengan tampang tak berdosa di iringi dengan Yoochun yang kini terkekeh geli.

"Yak, duckbutt kau mengusirku, eoh?" Jaejoong melongo dengan tampang tak percaya pada ucapan Junsu barusan.

"Tidak juga. Kami ingin bermesraan. Kecuali kau ingin melihat adegan lovey dovey Yoosu, silahkan masuk, hyung!" ucap Junsu dengan tampang super serius.

"Tidak terima kasih, Yunnie sudah menungguku." Jaejoong berlalu dengan tampang super cemberut. Ck! Dasar bebek tak tahu terima kasih. Rutuknya dalam hati xD wks!

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

"C-chunnie… ireonni… aakkhh appo ahh..." Junsu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perut besarnya.

Prediksi dokter, Junsu akan melahirkan sekitar satu minggu lagi. Namun siapa yang bisa menebak rencana author /plak/ Yoochun yang dengar suara rintihan kesakitan Junsu pun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Baby Suie kau kenapa?" Yoochun langsung terduduk dan menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Ah jangan-jangan? Jangan-jangan istrinya mau melahirkan. Yoochun melirik jam dinding di kamarnya mereka. Oh c'mon tidak bisa kah ini terjadi di waktu yang pas. Sekarang hampir jam empat pagi.

"A-appohh ahh! C-chunnieee appooo aakkhh!" Junsu mencengkram kuat lengan Yoochun sehingga Yoochun sedikit mmeringis kesakitan.

"Aigooo bagaimana ini? ah apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Yoochun turun dari tempat tidur dan hanya bisa mondar mandi tidak jelas selama beberapa menit.

"Jaejoong nunna!" ucap Yoochun seraya meraih ponselnya.

"hiks appoohh hueeee aaakhhh!" Junsu hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan sambil terus memegangi perutnya.

"Yoboseyo, Jae nunna..." ucap Yoochun saat telpon itu sambungan setelah lima kali ia mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong.

"_yak, ada apa? Mengapa_…."

"Junsu…. itu dia kesakitan. Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan sekarang. Bagaimana ini? aku benar-benar bingung, nunna. Dia terus berteriak?" Yoochun frustasi.

"Mwooo? Ah ne, begini saja. Kau bawa junsu kerumah sakit sekarang. aku akan pergi mengurus semuanya di rumah sakit sekarang juga. arraseo! Dan…. Begini, kau harus mengarahkan Junsu hmm begini..." Jaejoong sedikit frustasi menjelaskan pada Yoochun. "Suruh dia tarik napas.. huuuuu, lalu buang … haaaaa. Apa kau mengerti. Aish cepatlah bawa Junsu sekarang!" jelas Jaejoong lalu menutup telponnya.

Yoochun kembali menghampiri Junsu semakin keras berteriak kesakitan. "Suie baby, sekarang ikuti aku ara~. Tarik napas! Huuuuu! Lalu buang! Haaaaaaa! Seperti itu. Ayo lakukan!"

"Huuuuu! Haaaaa! Huuuuuu! Haaaaa!" Junsu pun melakukan semua perintah Yoochun kalau-kalau bisa mengurangi rasa sakit "Aaaaakkkhhh Park Yoochun, appoooo hosh hosh!" dan hasilnya Junsu masih saja tetap kesakitan -_- prok prok!

"Aishh baik-baiklah. Kita akan kerumah sakit sekarang ara!" Yoochun berlari menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Sementara ia mengenakan Junsu sebuah jaket.

Yoochun memapah Junsu keluar apa apartment mereka menuju area parkir dimana mobil Junsu terparkir. Junsu tidak berhenti-hentinya berteriak sambil terkadang mencengkram, menjambak dan mukul Yoochun yang tengah memapahnya. Bwakakakaa xD

Mereka telah berada didalam mobil. Yoochun men-starter mobil Junsu dan menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Hoshh hoshh Chunnie-yaaa! Akhkkhh a-aku tidak tahan lagi! Hoshh appo!" Junsu kembali berteriak sambil menarik rambut Yoochun serta tangannya terus meremas perutnya.

"Aigoooo, sabar chagi-ya. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi, ne. Tarik napas.. huuuuu! lalu buang … haaaaa! Ayo lakukan!" Yoochun berusaha tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya meskipun ia juga harus menahan sakit di kepalanya. Semenjak dari apartment tadi, Junsu terus saja melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada Yoochun sehingga dia tak kalah tersiksanya dari sang istri.

"Huuuuu! Haaaaa! Huuuuuu! Haaaaa!" Junsu kembali melakukan saran Yoochun namun lagi-lagi tak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. "Hwaaaaaaahh! Hiks.. appo! aaakhhhhh! PARK YOOCHUN!"

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Yoochun mondar mandi di depan pintu ruang bersalin istrinya. Sudah hampir sejam Junsu didalam menjalankan operasi sesar. Di sebelahnya ada Jaejoong yang tak kalah cemas dan juga tak kalah sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sedangkan di kursi tunggu ruangan itu ada Jung Yunho, Ayah dan Ibu tiri Yoochun yang terlihat sedikit tenang dari mereka berdua. Suasana menjadi sangat hening.

"Oweeeek Oweeeek! " suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan operasi itu memecahkan keheningan di luar ruangan tersebut.

"Aigoooo cucuku sudah lahir." Appa Yoochun berseru sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ne, yeobbo. Ahh syukurlah." nyonya Park memeluk sang suami.

"Yunnie!" seketika itu juga Jaejoong menghambur kepelukan sang kekasih. "Aigoooo keponakanku sudah lahir." yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong juga tersenyum lega.

Bagaimana dengan Yoochun? keliatannya dia hampir mau pingsan karena terlalu bahagia. Yoochun sudah berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan operasi tersebut untuk mempersiapkan dirinya pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang buah hati.

Krek~

Selang beberapa menit pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Seorang dokter namja dengan name tag, Kim Jongwoon yang sangat tampan namun juga mempunyai aura yang aneh (?) *kok bisa jadi dokter (?)*di getok Yesung*

"Tuan Park, selamat. Anak anda sudah lahir, dia seorang namja yang sangat tampan seperti ayahnya." Dokter Kim tersenyum kearah Yoochun yang masih kelihatan gugup. "Silahkan masuk untuk melihat mereka, Yoochun-ssi. Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan Junsu-ssi dan anaknya ke ruang perawatan."

Sambungnya lagi lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mematung.

Perlahan yoochun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat beberapa perawat sedang membereskan peralatan operasi yang baru saja berlangsung itu lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu serta si baby yang kini tengah berada di pelukan Junsu.

"Appa…" panggil Junsu saat melihat Yoochun berjalan mendekatinya.

Senyum seperti malaikat seperti biasanya bahkan hari ini beribu kali lebih manis di mata Yoochun. Pandangan Yoochun kini beralih pada pada malaikat kecilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan istrinya.

Yoochun duduk di kursi di samping Junsu dan anak mereka berbaring. Perlahan air mata Yoochun di pipi chubby-nya. Mata Yoochun tak pernah lepas dari malaikat kecil itu.

"Dia tampan seperti appanya." ucap Junsu seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoochun.

"Gomawo, gomawo baby Suie. Jeongmal gomawo." Yoochun berdiri lalu mengecup kening Junsu cukup lama. Setelah itu ia kembali memandangi malaikat kecilnya lalu mengecup kening si baby.

Yoochun bahkan tak sanggup menguntai kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini. Ia kembali menangis.

Yoochun mencolek-colek pipi gembul anaknya. Ah benar-benar mirip Junsu dan dirinya. Mata sipit serta bibir sexy. Kkk~

**Back to now!**

.

.

"Annyeong, Kepala Sekolah." Yoochun membungkukkan badannya menghadap Kepala Sekolah yang mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu hari ini.

"Annyeong, Park Yoochun-ssi. Silahkan duduk!" balas Kepala Sekolah. Ia tersenyum melihat salah satu murid kebanggaannya ini. Satu tahun yang lalu, Yoochun pertama sekali datang ke ruangannya, ia tahu, walau waktu itu ia sama sekali tak punya tata karma, namun dari pembawaanya Yoochun, ia yakin Yoochun murid yang pintar.

"Gomawo." ucap Yoochun lagi seraya mendudukkan kursi di depan meja sang kepala sekolah. "Baiklah, mungkin saya akan langsung pada inti pembicaraan kita. Sesuai perjanjian kita dulu, kalau aku berhasil masuk peringkat 3 besar pada ujian masuk Seoul National University, maka Junsu Ssa'em akan kembali ke Sekolah."

"Nde, arasso, Yoochun-ah. Aku juga dengan senang hati aku akan menerim Kim Junsu kembali ke sekolah ini. Dan kau, aku harap prestasi yang sudah berhasil kau torehkan tak semata hanya karena perjanjian kita dulu lalu berhenti sampai disitu. Aku percaya kau adalah murid yang cerdas, Yoochun. Jadi, teruslah menjadi mahasiswa berprestasi nantinya, mengingat kau adalah salah satu alumni Dongbang Senior High School, aku merasa cukup bangga akan hal itu."

"Nde, aku akan terus berusaha. Jeongmal gomawo, Kepala Sekolah." Yoochun kembali berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya seraya tersenyum bahagia.

Perjanjian? Perjanjian diam-diam antara Junsu dan Kepala Sekolah untuk mempertahankannya di Dongbang SHS. Ya, setelah mendengar kalau Junsu mengundurkan diri karena keberadaannya di sekolah ini, maka terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk juga membuat sebuah perjanjian rahasia dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Awalnya Kepala Sekolah yang bermarga Han itu menganggap semua permintaan Yoochun itu sesuatu yang konyol. Bagaimana pun juga, Seoul National University adalah universitas terbaik di Korea. Apalagi Yoochun mengatakan kalau dia akan berhasil masuk peringkat 3 besar ujian masuk universitas, maka dia ingin sekolah kembali menerima Junsu.

Namun melihat perjuangan dan kerja keras Yoochun saat mengikuti ujian akhir, bahkan dia berhasil lulus dan mencapai peringkat terbaik ke-2. Kepala Sekolah yang botak ini pun akhirnya menyanggupi tantangan Yoochun.

Walaupun memang sangat besar resikonya menerima kembali Junsu sebagai salah satu guru di sana. Tapi toh selama ini hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu sama sekali tak merugikan sekolah, dan dia hanya berusaha mengambil sisi positif dari semua kejadian ini.

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Yoochun melajukan motornya menuju suatu tempat. Makam Hyung yang paling ia sayangi melebihi apapun.

Yoochun meletakkan serangkai bunga mawar putih di atas pusara Yoohwan.

"Hyung... Aku merindukanmu. Hyung... Gomawo Hyung... Kau hyung terhebat yang pernah ada~"

.

.

Yoochun memasuki sebuah cafe dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah pojokan cafe tersebut. Sebuah senyum simpul terlihat dari sudut bibirnya saat melihat dua pasang kekasih yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan di cafe ini juga.

.

.

"Yak! Shim Changmin, kau tahukan aku tidak punya banyak waktu menunggumu. Mengapa kau suka sekali terlambat." seorang Namja manis mengomel pada namja tampan didepannya kini.

Sementara Namja tampan yang di Panggilnya Shim Changmin itu hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kelapanya. Ck! kalau sudah akan susah menaklukkan namja galak dan judes ini. Pikirnya.

"Mian Kyu Baby. Tadi mampir ke suatu tempat dulu." jawab Changmin.

"Mwooo? aku menunggumu disini dan kau seenaknya mampir ke tempat lain. Aish jjinjaaa!" Kyu atau Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah hampir enam bulan ini resmi menjadi namja chingu-nya Shim Changmin.

"Kau kan hanya menunggu sepuluh menit. Sedang aku menunggu jawabanmu selama enam bulan..."

"Yak! mengapa masih mengungkit itu..." ucap Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

Nde, Changmin benar-benar pusing di buat namja manis ini, bagaimana tidak, bahkan ia rela menunggu dan mengejar-ngejar kyuhyun selama enam bulan lamanya, baru setelahnya Kyuhyun mau menerima cintanya. #poorMinnie

Kyuhyun masih saja cemberut dan enggan menatap sang kekasih yang entah sejak kapan kini berlutut di hadapannya. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, Changmin tengah mmengeluarkan sesuuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna merah pekat.

"Baby Kyu... Cho Kyuhyun..." Changmin meraih tangan serta wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadapnya. "Dengankan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Would you marry me?"

"C-changmin-ahh..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku seraya menatap lekat namja didepannya kini. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar baru saja.

"Tolong jawab Kyu..."

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mencerna kalimat Changmin tadi. Sungguh ia tak membayangkan kalau hari ini Changmin akan melamarnya. Tapi... tentu saja hari ini akan datang dan ia harus siap, karena ia juga mencintai Namja didepannya kini.

"Y-yes... I Do..." jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata dengan senyuman manis yang ia berikan kepada kekasihnya.

Changmin mengeluarkan cincin yang menyebabkan ia terlambat menemui Kyuhyun tadi Lalu memasangkannya ke jari manis sang kekasih. "Gomawo baby Kyu." Changmin lalu berdiri dan meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung cafe. Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum canggung.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae..."

Bisik mereka di tengan heboh para pengunjung cafe yang memberi mereka ucapan selamat.

.

.

Disisi Lain...

Setelah Changmin dan Kyuhyun kini sibuk dengan dunia mereka...

Seorang Yeoja manis tengah mendumel sendiri seraya menatap kesal namja tampan didepannya kini.

"Mian Yoong Chagiya, kau tahukan pekerjaan oppa. Oppa harap kau bisa mengerti..."

"Nan molla. Ini kesekian kalinya Oppa terlambat di kencan kita dan entah berapa kali Oppa membatalkan janji..."

"Hah... Mian... Jeongmal mianhae." Namja tampan itu terus saja meminta maaf.

Yeoja manis yang biasa di panggil Yoong atau lebih di kenal dengan Im Yoona ini menatap namja di depannya kini. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya kini. "Gwenchana Hae Oppa. Aku... seharusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Mianhae..."

Donghae meraih tangan Yoona dan menggenggamnya erat. "Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae Oppa..."

.

.

Yoochun kembali melangkah kan kakinya keluar cafe tesebut. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran di mata motornya terparkir. Yoochun melajukan motornya ketempat terakhir yang ingin dia kunjungi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah besar dan nyaman. Rumah yang menjadi kenangan masa kecilnya berama Eomma, Hyung... dan juga Appanya. Eomma? Eomma Yoochun sudah lama tiada, bahkan sebelum Yoohwan pergi meninggalkannya, Eommanya sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Tapi itu semua masa lalu. Biarlah tetap menjadi kenangan indah baginya. Kini, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Junsu sudah mengajarkannya bagaimana ia menerima dan memaafkan sesuatu yang pernah membuatnya kecewa.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar derap langkah dari dalam menuju pintu rumah yang di ketuk oleh Yoochun. Tak lama seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik membuka kan pintu untuknya.

"Y-yoochun-ah..." Telihat Yeoja itu seperti tak percaya dengan kehadiran Yoochun. Semenjak tinggal bersama Junsu, tak pernah sekalipun Yoochun kembali kerumah ini.

"E-eomma..." Ucap Yoochun terbata-bata.

Terlihat ekspresi terkejut dari Yeoja paruh baya itu... "K-kau bilang a-apa...?"

"E-eomma... bolehkah aku masuk...?"

Terlihat Yeoja paruh baya itu menitikkan air matanya. Di raihnya Yoochun kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat putra satu-satunya ini. Nde, dia tahu Yoochun tidak lah lahir dari rahimnya, tapi ia sudah merawat Yoochun dari kecil. Walau selama itu pula Yoochun tak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Tapi itu tak pernah mengurangi kasih sayangnya pada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja nak. Kau boleh masuk. Rumah ini milikmu juga. Kau jangan bertanya seperti itu..."

"Eomma, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..."

"Untuk apa minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tak salah..."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terhanyat dalam suasana haru dan hening...

"Yoochun-ah..." terdengar suara Husky, mirip dengan suara Yoochun memanggilnya. Yoochun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Eomma.

"Appa..."

"A-anakku..."

Yoochun dan Appanya saling mendekap melepas rindu, menghilangkan jurang pemisah antara ayah dan anak akibat kekeras kepalaan mereka selama ini. Terlihat namja paruh baya itu bergetar dan terisak. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan putranya ini. Bukan, bukan karena selama ini ia tak pernah bertemu Yoochun. Tapi, merindukan sosok putra bungsunya yang memanggilnya Appa dan memelukknya, menjadikan ia sebagai sosok Appa yang sesungguhnya. Karena selama ini, Yoochun selalu menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Mianhae Appa, Jeongmal Mianhae..."

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Gwenchanaaaa..."

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

Junsu terus berusaha fokus dengan jalanan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah 'Yoochun kecil' yang ia baringkan di kursi penumpang.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim, tepatnya di rumah Jaejoong. Junsu memarkir mobilnya lalu keluar dan menggendong Yoojun serta membawa sebuah tas yang didalamnya berisi semua perlengkapan Yoojun.

"Yoooo kita sampai aegya. Ayo kita masuk ketemu Uncle Jaejoong." Junsu seraya berbicara dengan Yoojun yang masih sibuk dengan mainan di tangannya.

"Jaejoong hyuuuuung!" pekik Junsu saat masuk ke rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kegiatan Lovey doveynya bersama Yunho menjadi terganggu. Tapi seketika senyuman itu mengembang saat ia melihat si malaikat kecil nan gembul di gendongan Junsu.

"Yoojun-aaaaahhh!" Jaejoong berlari ke arah Junsu dan mengambil paksa Yoojun dari eomma-nya. "Aigoooo Yoojun-ah, Uncle merindukanmu hmmmm." Jaejoong menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Yoojun. Sementara si baby hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

"Hai yunho hyung. Kau ada disini juga?" sapa Junsu seraya meletakkan tas yang berisi barang-barang Yoojun di kursi milik keluarga Kim tersebut.

"Ne Su." jawab Yunho singkat. Ia tahu kalau Yoojun sudah ada bersama Jaejoong maka ia akan terlupakan. #pooryunnieoppa -_-

"Su, berapa lama kau akan pergi bersama kekasihmu itu. ck! Tega sekali meninggalkan anak sendiri cuma untuk pergi berkencan dengan namja itu." Jaejoong mulai mengomel tidak jelas -_-

"Aishhh hyung, kau bicara apa sih. Cuma memintamu menjaga Yoojun sampai besok. Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku sedang di luar kota, hanya kau yang bisa ku harapkan. Lagi pula, hitung-hitung kau belajar menjadi seorang eomma, ya kan Yunho hyung?" Junsu tersenyum jail lalu melirik Yunho.

"Yak, Suie! ya sudah pergi sana. Kurasa kekasihmu itu sudah lumutan menunggumu, dasar duckbutt lamban!" ejek Jaejoong sambil terus memainkan pipi gembul Yoojun. Sementara Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua uke itu.

Sekarang giliran Junsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne." Junsu menghampiri Yoojun yang berada di pelukan Jaejoong. "Yoojunnie, eomma pergi dulu ne." Junsu mencium gemes kedua pipi anaknya.

"Oh ya hyung, semua perlengkapan Yoojun ada di tas itu, aku pergi duluuuu!" Junsu berlalu dan Jaejoong sepertinya tidak peduli hanya untuk menghiraukan Junsu karena terlau asik menciumi pipi Yoojun sedikit agak brutal/nahloooh wks

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**Junsu POV**

Pukul 20.00 tepat… Aku telah sampai di 'CJEs hotel'

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar VVIP nomor 79 yang terletak di lantai 4 di hotel tersebut.

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu.. Sunyi dan gelap… Itu hal pertama yang ku temukan.. Sebuah cahaya sepertinya berasal dari balkon kamar ini…

Aku terus berjalan terus mengikuti cahaya itu berasal. Lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala menerangi jalan yang ku lewati menuju ke arah balkon. Taburan mawar putih yang menghiasi jalan Nampak bercahaya di antara lilin-lilin itu. Di ujung jalan itu aku melihat sebuah tulisan -For my wife, Junsu~ Happy Anniversary-

Suara dentingan tuts piano dari sudut balkon kamar itu mulai mengalun. Begitu indah dan menghanyutkan. Ku lihat dia duduk sambil terus menekan tuts piano itu dan tersenyum ke arahku. Dia, begitu tampa malam ini. Dengan setelan Jas hitam serta dan kemeja abu-abu yang melengkapi sisi dalamnya. Dia sangat mempesona. Suamiku yang baru genap berusia 18 tahun.

End Junsu POV

.

.

**Yoochun POV**

Dia sudah berada di hadapanku sekarang, dengan senyum malaikat yang selalu ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku memulai nada demi nada lantunan yang akan ku persembahkan untuknya malam ini. I won't give up.

.

.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

Seperti itulah aku mengagumimu, Junsu-ya. Didalam sosok yang sederhana dan apa adanya, kau memancarkan sinar yang membuatku tak mampu melihat sinar lain lagi. Hanya dirimu yang paling bersinar, seperti matahari di pagi hari, kau begitu indah.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Benar! Seperti bintang, bintang yang selalu ku lihat. Tepat berada di hadapanku sekarang. kaulah bintang yang selalu kulihat.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Begitu banyak rintangan yang sudah kita lewati bukan? tapi aku takkan pernah menyerah, Junsu-ya. Seluruh cintaku sudah keberikan padamu. Dan aku berharap, kau akan selalu di sampingku. Menghadapi rintangan berikutnya yang akan kita lewati. Teruslah berpegangan erat pada tanganku, aku takkan melepaskanmu.

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find _

Dan bila kau lelah dengan semua ini. Aku takkan pernah lelah untuk selalu bersabar menunggumu. Dalam pelukanku, ya pelukanku adalah ruang dimana kau bisa bersandar dari semua rasa lelahmu.

**_'_**_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Dan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, tak peduli sesulit apapun. Aku takkan pernah menyerah untuk kita. Cinta kita!

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Aku berjanji takkan pernah begitu mudah meninggalkan bintang yang selalu ku lihat, matahari yang selalu menyinariku di pagi hari. Walau begitu sulit, aku akan selalu disisimu, Junsu-ya.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Dan kalimat ini, selalu dan selalu ingin ku ucapkan padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Park Junsu. meski seribu rintangan akan selalu menghalangi jalan kita menemukan kebahagian itu, aku akan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku. Menuntunmu menuju jalan itu, jalan kau dan aku menuju kebahagian. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. "Happy anniversary Junsu-ya. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae..."

Aku menyelesaikan nada terakhir lagu ini disertai dentingan terakhir tuts piano ini. Ku lihat di bawa cahaya bulan yang meneranginya, dia menitikkan air matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku langkahkan kakiku mendekati –my princess- malam ini. Aku menangkup kedua pipi merah merona yang chubby itu, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di sudut matanya.

"C-chunnie… hiks.."

Dia terus saja menangis dan menyebut namaku. Ku tarik tubuh mungil ini kedalam dekapanku dan ku bisikkan lagi, kalimat yang selalu ku ucapkan setiap hari untuknya dan aku takkan pernah bosan mengatakan ini padanya. "Saranghae Junsu-ya, jeongmal saranghae..."

Kurasakan dia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Tubuhnya masih bergetar didalam pelukanku. "Nado saranghae, Yoochun-ah..."

End Yoochun POV

.

.

~~~~~ *Quote gue! klo ada yang mau muntah silahkan -_- gubraaakk* wks

**-Lemon time- skip if u don't like- #nobash**

**Author POV**

"Hmm kau suka chagi-ya?" Yoochun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Di sandarkannya kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Junsu.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir pingsan karena kaget. Omoooo aku baru tahu murid berandalku ini ternyata adalah namja yang sangat romantis. Eukyangkyang!" jawab Junsu sambil menolehkan kepala menghadap Yoochun.

"Aishh kau meledekku hmm. Benar-benar mau di hukum, eoh?" Yoochun –smirk-

Junsu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoochun sekarang.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir sexy suaminya. "I want you eat me, baby Chunnie~" Junsu mengedipkan matanya nakal.

Yoochun kembali mengeluarkan –smirk-nya. Istrinya juga sudah tak sabar rupanya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yoochun menggendong Junsu ala bridal style ke tempat tidur di kamar hotel tersebut.

Yoochun menurunkan Junsu ke kasur lalu ia naik dan menindih Junsu. Mereka saling menatap sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian Yoochun menyatukan bibir mereka. Lumatan yang semula lembut menjadi lebih kasar dan menuntun. Lidah mereka seperti ingin saling mendominasi sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decakan yang membuat suasana kamar menjadi lebih panas.

"Eumhh ckmmhh."

Pada akhirnya selalu sang seme yang mengendalikan keadaan dan mendominasi uke-nya. Yoochun dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya serta mulai bergerilya dengan seisi mulut Junsu. Terus menggoda lidah Junsu dan mengisap saliva istrinya.

"Eumhh c-chunnie ahh." Junsu memukul-mukul dada Yoochun menandakan dadanya sudah sesak karena ciuman mereka yang cukup lama. Yoochun melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena ia pun sudah merasa butuh pasokan oksigen. Aliran saliva itu mengalir di sudut bibir Junsu, membuatnya Nampak begitu sexy di mata Yoochun.

"Hosh hosh….hah ahh..." napas keduanya terengah-engah.

Yoochun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan kemeja yang dipakai Junsu dan dirinya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Kini mereka berdua sudah –half naked-

Yoochun kembali meraih zipper serta celana Junsu dan melepaskannya. Kini terlihat Junior istrinya tengah menegang yang masih tertutupi underwear. Sementara Junsu hanya bisa pasrah menatap Yoochun yang seperti tampang kelamparan ingin segeram memakannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat menarik –underwear- milik Junsu hingga junior mungil istrinya yang sudah sangat tegang terpampang jelas di depannya.

"C-chunnie-yaaa nghh." Junsu sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menggesekkan juniornya di selengkangan Yoochun. "C-cepat buka celanamu!" Junsu mengedipkan matanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Damn! You make me so hard, baby!" buru-buru Yoochun melepaskan zipper serta celananya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Kini mereka sudah sama-sama –naked- Yoochun kembali menatap Junsu sekilas lalu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Cukup puas bermain dengan bibir plum Junsu, kini Yoochun pindah keleher mulus Junsu, menghisap, menjilat dan terkadang menggigitnya serta meninggalkan –kiss mark- cukup banyak membuat sang istri sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Yoochun.

"Eunghhh ahhh C-chunnie..."

Junsu tidak mau tinggal diam dan hanya pasrah sekarang. Tangan nakalnya sudah menjelajahi dada dan perut Yoochun. Terus turun kebawah hingga ia menemukan yang ia inginkan. Junsu meremas-remas junior suaminya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Eunghh aahh, you are so naughty, eoh!" Yoochun semakin semangat karena ternyata Junsu juga sedang memanjakannya.

Kini yoochun beralih pada bagian dada mulus dan montok /plak- Junsu. Nipple pink milik Junsu sangat menggoda untuk hanya di lihat saja. Yoochun menjilat dan menghisap nipple istrinya sementara tangannya bermain dengan nipple yang lain.

"C-chunnie ah ahh~~" Junsu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan Yoochun.

Merasakan junsu tak lagi memanjakan miliknya, Yoochun sedikit kecewa. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. "Baby, do you want mine, hmm?"

Junsu mengerti dan mengangguk semangat.

Yoochun mengubah posisi mereka menjadi posisi 69*mimisan* tak perlu waktu lama Junsu langsung memasukkan Junior semuanya kedalam mulutnya. Sesekali ia menggigit dan menghisap junior Yoochun hingga membuat Yoochun mendesah di tengah kegiatannya menservis junior Junsu.

"Ahh ahh m-more baby ah~" Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Junior Junsu keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya. Tangan Yoochun mengelus-elus hole istrinya. Yoochun mempersiapkan tiga jarinya dan memasukkannya kedalam hole Junsu.

"Aaaakkhhrrhh C-chunnie!" jerit Junsu saat merasakan holenya di robek paksa sekaligus dengan tiga jari Yoochun.

Walaupun sedikit tak fokus karena menahan sakit pada bagian bawahnya, Junsu terus meng-in out-kan junior suaminya didalam mulutnya.

Yoochun terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam hole mencari –sweet spot- milik istrinya berada sambil terus menservis junior Junsu. Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat merasakan junior Junsu berkedut didalam mulutnya.

"Eunghhh ahhh C-chunnie-ya ahh~" desah Junsu merasakan kenikmatan saat Yoochun berhasil menyentuh –sweet spot-nya. "Ahh w-wanna c-cum m-more ah!"

"Ne chagy..." gerakan jari serta mulut Yoochun menjadi semakin brutal.

"Aaahhgrhh!" Junsu melenguh panjang seraya melepaskan junior Yoochun dari mulutnya. Yoochun belum keluar. Pikirnya.

Crooootttt

Yoochun menelan semua cairan cinta istrinya seraya mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Junsu masih terengah-engah paska klimaks pertamanya. Yoochun kembali mengubah posisinya dan menindih Junsu.

"C-chunnie belum cum~" Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya menatap Yoochun.

"Aku sengaja menahannya chagi, aku ingin keluar di dalam hole-mu." Di kecupnya sekilas kening Junsu seraya mengangkat kedua kaki Junsu ke pundaknya. Yoochun memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Junsu.

"Ready baby-ya?"

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"AAAAKKHH C-chunnie appohh ahh!" Junsu berteriak cukup keras saat big junior Yoochun menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya yang masih sempit.

"Ahhkhh you are so damn tight baby, ashh!" tanpa aba-aba, Yoochun langsung menggerakkan juniornya –in out di dalam hole Junsu. Tak perlu waktu lama, Yoochun sudah berhasil menemukan –sweet spot- milik istrinya

"Ughh yesss! Akkhhh there! There! Akhh f-faster baby! Ughh h-harder!" racau Junsu sambil terus meremas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"As you wish baby su ughh!" Yoochun semakin mempercepat –in out- juniornya di dalam hole sempit istrinya. Tangannya kini tak tinggal diam. Yoochun meremas serta meng-shake- junior sang istri yang sudah agak membengkak dan memerah karena ulahnya.

"Akkhh m-more baby, aahh f-faster uughh n-nikmat!" Junsu sangat berisik selama mereka bercinta. Matanya hanya merem melek (?) merasakan kenikmatan ganda yang di berikan sumainya.

"Aahkhh damn! I-ini enak ahh!" Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati 'adik kecilnya' di servis sedemikian rupa oleh dinding-dinding ketat hole istrinya.

_Kiss and touch me taste and touch me baby_

_(Hey hey)_

_Nugi chira kasu make it love_

_Bite and touch me kill and touch me baby_

_(Hey hey)_

Nada dering ponsel Junsu meng-intrupsi kegiatan Yoochun pada hole istrinya. "Damn!" dengan kesal Yoochun meraih celana Junsu yang tergeletak di bawah kasur lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Junsu. Kim Jaejoong! Yoochun menyeringai.

"N-nuguya?" Junsu mem-poutkan bibirnya tidak suka.

Yoochun menekan tombol –accept- untuk menerima panggilan itu. "Bicaralah baby!" Yoochun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Junsu.

"Y-yoboseyo, J-jaejoong hyung ahh w-wae?" Junsu sedikit mendesah tertahan karena kini Yoochun sudah kembali menggerakkan Juniornya –in out- di hole Junsu.

"_Suie, kau sedang apa eoh?"_ Jaejoong sedikit curiga.

"Ughh b-berhenti sebentar C-chunnie aakkhh."

"Shireo!" Yoochun semakin mempercepat gerakan –in out-nya.

"H-hyung… c-cepat katakan ughhh!"

"_Aishh kau ini. Nanti saja kau telpon aku. Menyebalkan_!" rutuk Jaejoong seraya menutup telponnya.

Junsu menaruh ponselnya di samping ia berbaring dan men-death glare kepada suaminya yang nakal itu. Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh geli di sela kegiatannya.

Suasana kamar hotel itu semakin panas walaupun dinginnya AC dan udara malam yang masuk pintu balkon yang terbuka. Hampir satu jam sudah Yoochun dan Junsu menyatu dalam nikmat dan hangat tubuh mereka masing-masing dalam bercinta. Desahan demi desahan terus mengalun dari bibir sang uke maupun seme-nya. cinta dan kehangatan terus mengiringi keduanya dalam memadu kasih lewat penyatuan tubuh serta peluh mereka.

Junsu meraih leher yoochun dan melumat kasar bibir sexy suaminya.

Yoochun membalas lumatan demi lumatan itu jauh lebih menuntut hingga mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk kembali bernapas.

"C-chunnie ahh.. ughhh w-wanna cum!"

"Ughh t-together baby shuuu ahh!"

"Aaakkhrrrhhh C-chunnie/ S-suie... " teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Crrrooooottt crrroooott

Yoochun mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam hole istrinya. Sementara Junsu mengotori perutnya dan perut Yoochun dengan cairan cinta miliknya.

"Hoshh hoshh hoshh..."

Yoochun ambruk di sebelah Junsu dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Junsu. Yoochun menatap istrinya yang kini juga menatapnya.

"G-gomawo, baby Suie. Saranghae~" ucapnya menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae, my hubby~" Junsu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yoochun.

"Oh ya, tadi Jaejoong hyung suruh menelpon. Apa ini tentang Yoojun? Kalau begitu aku telpon dia sekarang." Junsu membalik badannya meraih ponsel yang ada disebelahnya.

Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang junsu dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Yoboseyo hyung. Gwenchana? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Yoojun?" tanya Junsu sedikit panik saat telpon itu tersambung.

"_Su! Apa kalian sudah selesai. Dasar_!" omel Jaejoong sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan Junsu. "Ah Yoojun baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Tadi Kepala Sekolah menelponku dan besok kau di suruh kembali ke Sekolah. Ah kurasa ini berkat seseorang yang sekarang di sampingmu itu, aku mendengar cerita dari Kepala Sekolah. Yoochun lah yang membuatmu di terima lagi di Dongbang Senior High School dengan cara ia lulus ujian masuk universitas sebagai peringkat ke tiga di Seoul National University." jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"J-jinjaaa?" Junsu membalikkan badannya menghadap Yoochun sekarang. "C-chunie kau…?"

Junsu tak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yoochun menjawab semuanya dengan anggukan serta sebuah senyuman.

"_Su, sudah dulu ya. Bye~_" Jaejoong buru-buru mematikan telponnya. Sangat merepotkan kalau mendengar desah-desahan lagi sementara ia sekarang harus menjaga Yoojun dan Yunho sudah pulang kerumahnya.

**Back to YooSu~**

"C-chunnie-ya gomawooo~" Junsu kembali memeluk erat Yoochun.

"Sssttt uljimah. Sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan itu, Suie. Sudah jangan menangis, kita akan melanjutkan ronde ke dua, arasso!" Yoochun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Blusing~~~~

Wajah Junsu bersemu merah mendengar kata 'ronde kedua'. "_Bite and touch me! kill and touch me baby~"_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yoochun sudah kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas Junsu dan menyatukan kembali bibir dan kulit tubuh mereka… desahan demi desahan kembali terdengar di kamar hotel ini. Suasana kembali menjadi panas….

**.**

_**~My Sonsaengnim, My Wife~**_

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong my beloved readers xD semoga puas dengan endingnya, mian klo masih banyak kekuarangan dan typo (s) dan ga puas ama smut-nya. mklumlah saya ga gt ahli buat smut :p ~**

**Replay Review~**

mylovelychun : Itu nha tampilin Keluarga Park, emng disini fokus konfliknya ama Yoosu dan Jessica, yoona, minnnie dan Yoohwan bkn keluarga Yoochun. iya salah satunya dia mau fokus jd irt~ kkkk! Doh ortu Junsu udah lama meninggal hehe~ Mian klo kemaren kurang greget abis kan pd protes g blh Junsunya trlalu disiksa hehe~ semoga terhibur sama FF-nya

Choi Heewon : Gomawooo xD gwenchanaa~ semoga terhibur nde

Lee Kibum : Sudah menemukan jawabannya nde~ semoga terhibur xD

cryon : kkkk~ ga di apa2in kok xD semoga terhibur xD

ajid yunjae : Sudah taukan jawabannya xD semoga terhibur xD

kharisma shima : hehe sudah taukan jawabannya~ semoga terhibur xD

Bambaya : ... is real (?)~ kekekee~ semoga terhibur xD

runashine88 : :D semoga terhibur xD

abilhikmah : udah balik lagi kok xD semoga terhibur xD

URuRuBaek : :D semoga terhibur xD

Guest : Mian, bkn mksd bikin bingung, karena di awal emng genrenya comedy romance (kan gada jdnya romance humor) tp kan nha prnh blng genrenya emng banyak dan di setiap chapter berbeda, sesuai dgn isi cerita tiap chapter~ gomawo atas koreksinya :D semoga terhibur xD

AnieJOYERS : Miaaaaan, utk sementara pinjam bntr Haenya buat Yoona /plak ~ hehe -v lain kali galagi kok ngecouplein mereka~ Hae cm buat Hyuk nde~ semoga terhibur xD

soojaetyas : Happy end kok~ semoga terhibur xD

era : Happy end kok~ semoga terhibur xD

kim eun neul : Nde :D Semoga terhibur xD

DIAHDEGA : haii~ ini bkn menjurus tp emng NC hahaaa~ ga di skip kok xD semoga terhibur xD

KRie : YunJae belum nikaaah~ kapan yaa? entahlah wkwkwk~ semoga terhibur xD

Han Haneul :Menjalankan misi rahasian~ eu kyang kyaaang xD semoga terhibur xD

min : :D semoga terhibur xD

Thx buat semua Readers, Followers dan yg Fave~ semoga FFnya berkesan~

sampai Jumpa di Sweet Scrifice dan Falling in love w/ boss~

hmm FILWB keknya nha mau bikin berchapter dan mengembangkan ide lagi~ karena keknya banyak yg suka. Otte? hehe~


End file.
